The bridge between Universes
by Sacredpenwriter
Summary: This is my first story. Peace has been a hard tithing to achieve on Pandora, but finally seven years after the RDA left, things starts to slow down, that's until a certain clueless boy with blue arrow tattoos shoes up.
1. Prolog

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only)**

Prolog

Seven years. Seven long years it has being since the RDA left Pandora. Seven years since the sky people burned the home tree. And also seven years since Jake Sully became the chieftain of the Omaticaya clan. Even though he was a hybrid, no na'vi inside or outside the clan disagreed upon the decision, after all he united all the clan against the people from the sky and drove them away from their world.

But there still remained large popularity of humans. Most of them were scientist that worked with Grace Agustin. Others were grunts and pilots that did not have enough of Pandora and her mysteries. For two years the humans remained at Hells Gate, no beast or creature went past the fences, few na'vi visited Hells Gate from time to time, and the natives was both frighten and amassed by its technology. But the former fortress was slowly crumbling. System started to fail and there were many breaches in the inner atmosphere. Because of the lack of maintenance personnel and material require to keep the base working it was slowly falling apart and fading away in to nature. And so were the food supply. Because of the destruction to the soil near the base, farming the amount of food to supply the humans was close to impossible, fruits and other food sorts from Pandora's nature was often uneatable and sometimes toxic to humans.

So a decision had to be made, and the solution was a very difficult one. The only way to ensure the survival of the humans was to integrate with the Omaticaya clan. This opened many war wounds. Thanks to Jake Sully the conflict didn't end up in a fight. The na'vi agreed to give a piece of land outside their clan home to build their settlement. And build they did.

Two and a half kilometer (8400ft) north from the village there was big glass dome surrounded by container houses which was used as outpost during the avatar project. Inside the dome exist an atmosphere breathable by humans. This allowed farming of much plant life that only grows on their own home world. This ensured the survival of the Humans and better relations with the na'vi. But getting there was rough, the construction took five years, even with the help of a few willing na'vi. But finely New London was born. And now there are finely peace between the humans and the na'vi. But there is still some remaining anger amongst the na'vi, but it's slowly cooling down.

Hells Gate is now abandoned and is slowly retaken by the flora of Pandora. Its empty halls and rooms has being untouched for over three years, all machines and electronic equipment is turned off, the walls gather dust and the windows becomes dimmer by the day, it is as silent as grave. From time to time cracks appeared on the walls and the oxygen slowly sipped out, the uplink room was the only part that did not leak out any air, it was sealed off from the other part of the base. But suddenly a flash of light appeared in the middle of the uplink room and the sound of a silver bell priced the silence. When the light dimed away in the darkness. A new figure appeared in the room. Lying on the floor was a young boy with blue arrow tattoos.


	2. What happend last night?

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last air bender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only)**

Chapter happen last night?

* * *

><p>Avatar Aang, master of all the elements,last of the air nomads, keeper of peace and ender of conflict was sound asleep. Why wouldn't he be? Yesterday was the second year anniversary to the end of the war, and yours truly was the main guestattraction. Aang spent the whole day accepting gift, dancing, singing, eating, drinking (non alcoholic, he is still 15), playing games, kissing babies, posing for artist, more eating and drinking, more dancing and singing, listen to royal speeches, you know… hero stuff. So basically he was sleeping like a log. But finally after several hours he was waking up. And boy he is going to be surprised.

Aang yawn when he finally gained consciousness. Even thou he slept for hours, like a boy going to school he refused to get up from his bed. Instead he rolled over trying to get a softer and warmer spot, but instead the spot he got was cold and hard.

"That's strange" he thought "last time I check the beds of Ba sing se's royal palace was not this hard". Lifting his arm to try and grab his sheet he soon realized that he didn't have any. "Even more strange my sheet is missing. Wait a minute… am I lying on the floor?" Still with eyes closed his hand went over the floor trying to get a grip of his bed leg, but he never find it, and what's more strange is that the floor was made out of metal. In this discover Aang eyes flew open. He quicklyraised from the floor whit a small gust of air under the Avatar came to his full height he blink and rubbing his eyes several times trying to adjust to the darkness. "Hello is some on their?" He asked in confusion. "Katara?... Sokka?... Toph?... Suko?... Anyone? Where is everybody?" Aang held out his right arm and a flame appeared in his palm. The orange light of the flame shatters the darkness around him. Now Aang could see where he was, and it was not in his bedroom. The room he was in was large and circular, there were several "altars" that created twosemicircles in the middle of the room, around the altars was a small glass metal railing, everything in the room was made out of metal or some sort of material that was unknown to Aang, and finally there was placed around the room several object that looked like coffins."Or rather… where am I?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a place far away.<p>

Katara is waking up out of her sleep. She stretched her body and relaxed again. She looked out through the window to here left and saw a beautiful morning. After hearing the flocks of hummingbird-chameleons sing their morning tune she turned her head to wake her boyfriend. "Come on sunshine it's time to rise" Katara said in a soft tone as she taped on the top of the bulk next to her. The person under the sheets moved a little bit but not more. Smiling she taped again and she got the same result. "Common Aang its time to get up. Wake up and smell the tea!" Katara grabbed the sheet and pulled it off in one quick motion hoping to wake her pacified boyfriend, so she taught. Instead of finding Aang she find a bunch of pillows and Momo lying on his back drooling. The now surprised Katara stepped out of her bed and putted on a morning robe. "What was Momo doing in my bed? And where is Aang? I distinctively remembered that put him in bed after he fell asleep during the ending ceremony" After she had the morning robe on her she saw Aangs clothing lying on the furniture next to the bead. "He didn't but on his clothes?" she said wondering. "He can't be walking out in the palace full of important people half naked" Katara walked forward to pick up Aangs clothes, the she froze in here movement. In the heap of clothes lies a beautiful water tribe dress, it was her dress. In that moment a memory sparked back to life in Kataras memory. The memory of what happened right before she fell asleep, by mistake, in Aangs bed! In shock Katara tock a few steps back and then started to hyperventilate. "O dear ancestors" Shea said throe her breath. "I made love to a 15 year old boy!"

Katara sat down on the bed trying to fully remember what happened last night. After a little while she finally breathed easy. No, she did not make love to Aang last night, they necked a little. That was the conclusion Katara came to. But still, there bodies did touch at times. Trying to get her mind strait she stepped out of the room to try and find Aang, a serious relationship talk was needed. Katara started searching for her lost boyfriend, she search and search but she didn't find a trace of the Avatar, after several minutes she gave up, maybe her brother knew something. Walking through the palace hallway made here notice all the nobles and the servants, and many of them were ether tired or had a hangover. This was quit amusing to Katara because she didn't drink anything last night. After some mooning nobles and some sleeping servants she arrived at her brother's room. Without knocking on the door Katara stepped right in. Her brother Sokka was still lying in bedand so was his girlfriend Suki. Sokka was asleep, no surprise there, but Suki was awake.

"Hi Katara, had a good night sleep?" she asked as she yawned. Katara notes that Suki had here arms around her brother in a very "uneasy" mater, this made Katara cover her eyes immediately.

"Yes… Suki" She said embarrassed,

"Do you mind waking up my brother, I need to ask him something". Suki yawned and started to shake Sokka awake. But she didn't have much success, Sokka just mutter and continued to snore. In the end Sokka refused to wake. Finally Suki sigh to what she has do to, with one motion of her foot Sokka let out a yell as he crashed with is face first in the floor. Suki started to giggle as Sokka jumped up on his feat as if someone had attack him.

"Whose there! Show yourself! You want a fight! Come on!" When he finally met the eyes of his sister he relaxed immediately "Oh, hi sis it's just you" he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "So what do you want?" in that moment Katara frowned at the question "how do you know that I wanted to talk to you?" A smile went across Sokkas face, his ego has grown over the years.

"The only reason someone would wake Sokka out of his beauty sleep is that you have business with Sokka" he said in is egotistic tone. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity.

"Whatever Sokka. Have you seen Aang anywhere?" Sokka shrug his shoulders.

"Last time I saw him was when you walked with him to his room" Said Sokka, Katara turned her head to Suki, but the young Kyoshi warrior shook her head. Katara was about to say something but Sokka was the one first to talk.

"By the way…isn't that robe Aangs?" Sokka asked curiously. Katara froze, Sokka was right it was Aangs robe, Katara mistaken it for a morning robe, immediately she started to blush, heavily,and both Suki and Sokka notes it. "Katara, what were you doing last night?" Suki asked with a curies tone.

"Nothing! nothing! Nothing at all, Well was at the party, but I wasn't doing anything special or something that needed to be keep a secret. I mean it wasn't like slept with Aang or anything…ops". Like a flying bison on steroids Sokka flew off the bed and stood straight face to face with his sister.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Katara would at the moment describe Sokkas face expression as if he was hit square in the face with at shovel. "My own sister! My flesh and blood slept with the avatar!" This was the only word Katara could understand before Sokka fell back like a plank and hit the floor. Katara turned her head to Suki in hope of support, but the Kyoshi warrior was stunned with an incredibly big jaw drop. "We didn't rely make love, we just kissed… allot, and there was some tongue, but we didn't rely get a connection." Katara said trying to calm down both of them.

After a few minutes and some breathing therapy Sokka finally calmed down and started to listen to what his sister was trying to say. Katara told them a little of the night before, and what happened in the morning. Sokka had it hard to swallow the fact that her little sister has finally come of age and was on her way to be a woman. But finally they were able to have a working conversation.

"So he just up and vanish?" Suki asked Katara.

"He was not around when I awoke and his clothing was lying on the nearby furniture." said Katara.

"He would not go around without a proper set of pants on in the middle of the palace."

"Katara is right Aang would not do things like this" said Sokka wondering. "Maybe he traveled to the spirit world, no his body should be around"

"This is just like before the comet". Said Suki whit a snap of her finger.

"Aang probably right now on that sea-lion-turret-island"

"That is possible, but the nearest seacoast is too far away to travel by foot" Said Sokka. "And if he really went there, then we should have heard reports saying 'The Avatar is walking through Ba sin se in a pair of morning shorts' or something like that". The three people were quiet for a few seconds trying to figure out more theories for Aang's disappears. However, Katara was sitting in a curled up position with her arms around her legs, Sokka noticed her sister's worries and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Katara, maybe Aang is not gone, he's probably on a morning meditation or something"

"But what if he's not? Maybe he is somewhere dangerous? Or worse" Katara said whit sadness in her voice.

"Come on Katara, Aang is the Avatar, he mastered all 4 elements, and he ended a hundred year old war. I have full confides that the first thing he won'tdo is start to panic"

* * *

><p>Now back to Aang.<p>

"Oh man this is not good, not good at all!" Aang was phasing around in the mysterious room he just awaked in, the reason for losing his cool was mot the fact that he didn't know where he was, the reason was that Aang remember what went down last night, and since he is quite young and a monk (generally monks are celibate) he overreacted and expected the worst case scenario, early fatherhood. Aang spent over 10 minutes trying to clam himself down. When he finally calmed down he started to look around in order to figure out where he was. After that he needed to know where to go in order to get back home to solve his mess.

The first thing Aang investigated was the coffin looking objects. Aang ruled out that they were defiantly not coffins, they had no writing of any sort and they were empty, instead they had some squishy material. Aang checked every coffin looking object, all ten of them was thou they were empty Aang could sense a strange vide from them, but he ignored it from the moments. Aang now proceeded to the two altars in the middle, the altars had letters on them and over the altars were several thin glass blocks. When Aang looked over the letter something shocked him, he understood the letters. That was really strange, he understood letters from language he have never heard or seen in his life. Now Aang was really confused, eh tried to read the letters but they made no sense what so ever (AN- look down on your keyboard and you will understand why). He stepped away from the altars and sat down in his lotus position, he needed some answers and hopefully his past life knew something. Energy started to swirl around Aang, it danced like mist upon his skin, then finally the energy leaped in front of him and took the shape of an old man with long white beard, the old man was wearing a long red robe whit a fitting hair piece. The man's name was Avatar Roku, Aangs predecessor and his past life.

"Greetings Avatar Aang, it's good to see you again"Roku said with a smile.

"Avatar Roku. It is good to see you too." Said Aang with a small bow. "I called you fourth in hope that that you may know where I am, do you know of this place?" Roku took a deep breath and answered.

"I am afraid I do not know of this place Aang. But don't you remember how you got here?" Aang thought for a moment then answered.

"I was asleep when this happened, last thing I remember was that I fell asleep in my bed, then I had some weird form of dream, and then I woke up here" Answered Aang scratching his head.

"What was the dream about?" Asked Roku. Aang closed his eyes trying to remember.

"It is blurry, I don't remember it so well"

"Try Aang, dig deep in your mind", Aang focus more trying to cleared the images in his head.

"I see… a open grass field… then three, no four pillars in front of a tree, I continue to walk forward. Suddenly I am amongst tall trees, trees that glow in the night, and then I hear a name… I can't remember that name" Aang opened his eyes and wiped away a few drops of sweat.

"That's all I can remember". Roku stroke his beard while thinking for an answer to the dream.

"Perhaps in time the dream will be clearer" Roku spoke while stopping the stroking of his beard.

"Perhaps so, but there is one more thing"

"And what is that young avatar?"

"I feel something outside the walls of this room, something of extraordinary power"

"I fell it to Aang, it is like a betting heart, something full of harmony and life". In that moment something popped up in Aangs mind. It was a name, and it said.

"Eywa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- EDIT(30-12-12) Fixed the dialog so that it was more spacious and easier to read. But wow, did I really write my first chapter (not counting the prolog) this cheesy? -AN<strong>


	3. Remember

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only)**

Chapter 2. Remeber

"Eywa". Aang said as if he was in a trance.

"Who is Eywa?" Roku asked with a confused look. Aang twitched as he broke out of the trance.

"I… don't know, the name just popped up in my head". Aang scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out what just happened. "I think that's the same name I hear in my dream"

"Maybe this "Eywa" person knows something of your troubles. But that is only an assumption Aang, both of us do not know what dangers lies beyond this walls." Aang paused to think on Roku's words. It's true, he do not know what kinds of dangers that lies outside. But still… he need to get home.

"I understand Roku, but this is the only lead I have, and if this Eywa can help me to get home, then it's worth the risk." Roku nodded in agreement to Aang's words. After all, he was Aang's previous life.

"Young Avatar, you have faced many dangers and survived to tell the tale, but much more lies ahead of you." Roku looked at Aang whit seriousness in his eyes. "The road ahead of you is not an easy task, you and I both can feel that. So my words of advice before I leave you." Roku's image started to slowly fade away. "Don't be too reckless, but don't be too cautious ether, just be ever vigilant." In that last sentence Roku disappeared in front of Aang. The young Avatar stepped up from his lotus position.

"Of ours Roku, but first I need to get out of this room."

He looked around in the dark to try and find the exit. After a while he saw a sign saying in the foreign language "Exit the Link Room" and arrows pointing down at a metal door. Aang wondered what it meant by "Link Room", but he shrugged his shoulder and tried to open the door. But the door didn't want to be opened for some reason, Aang looked confused for moment.

"Why build doors without a way to open them properly? Oh wheel I guess we have to do it the hard way."He started to rub together his fingertips, and then with a quick motion his fingers pierced the metal door. A simple door like that can't hold him, especially if he knew metal bending.  
>"Looks like the extra lessons from Toph finally paid off" A few more movement followed the first two, and with a simple push the door fell slamming in the floor in front of the opening. Aang simply stepped over the broken pieces in to another room, this room appeared to be a storage area of some sort, there were several shelves witch stored all kinds of objects in all shapes and sizes. As Aang walked through the room a thought appeared in his mind, where are all the people? This things has to be built by someone, so where are they? Aang wondered on that question as he continued through the room. After looking at the things that was stored on the shelves, he notes that there was a lot of dust, the amount on the shelves was enough to guest that someone lived here a few years back. But there was something more, the place was a mess. Someone abandoned this place in a hurry, but why?<p>

Aang continued through a corridor. And yet again at the end of the corridor there was another door that didn't want to be opened. Before Aang smashed down this one he notes a transparent box hanging on the wall besides the door. Inside the box was a small package attached with a tube to a transparent mask. O the box there were letters in the foreign language saying "Emergency Rebreather Unit". Aang did not have a clue what it meant and what was inside the box, so he just ignored it and went on to work on the door. Whit a few stabs and a bush the door gave way and slammed into the floor. As the avatar walked into the room he felt a sudden shift in the air, whiteout knowing what it was he made his first mistake on the new world, he breathe in deeply. Aang felt a sudden pain in his throat, it was like someone had poured boiling hot water with gravel down his air passage. Aang started to caught violently, his mussels began to give way by the lack of oxygen, his eye sight got dimmer by the second and his head started to spin. The air was dangerously toxic, but the avatar realized it one second too late. He was dying by the very same element he used to save his and his loved ones life, what an ironic end. Aang was hanging on his knees trying to stand against and fight the pain, but it made even worse. And finally he lost control of his leg and fell flat on his back upon the broken door. The pain of the fall was nothing compared to what the air was doing to him. Aang did not longer struggle against the pain, he knew that there was nothing his bending can do in this situation.

As he was drawing his final breath the life he once lived flashed by his eyes, he saw the time he spent with his old nomad friends, the day when he and his bison Appa, and all his training and teaching from his old mentor Monk Gyatso. Then the memory when he ran away from his home and when the avatar spirit froze him and his bison in a block of ice flashed before him. And when he awoken from a hundred years of sleep he found himself in the arms of the girl he hold dearest to him, Katara. The moment he remembered her face the memory of the time he spent on his adventures with his friends came to him like a waterfall. The fighting with Zuko, the running from Azula, the time he met Toph, the moment when he find his old mentors body on the southern air temple, Roku's stories and warning of the comet, the siege of the northern water tribe, his time in the spirit realm, there discoveries in the desert library and their escape from there, the time when Appa was captured, there way to Ba Sing Se and there time in there, the painful lightning strike from Azula that almost ended his life, invasion during the day of the black sun and there retreat, the training with his three mentors (Katara, Toph and Zuko) that prepared him for the final day, his visit to the sea lion turtle, his final intensive showdown between himself and Fire Lord Ozai that ended in his victory and the end of the war. All this memories was replayed in his mind, but here was one final memory, the night that Aang learned that he will love Katara even to the end of his life, and it pains his heart that he will never see here face again. On that thought Aang shed a tear, and he simply stopped fighting.

"Awww…common now don't be like that boy, all you have to do is to remember a little bit more". A voice of a woman spoke in his head. Aang did not know who it was but suddenly a memory appeared in his head. In a vast jungle (the same jungle in his dream) there were several men in green clothes holding odd metal object, and all of them were wearing masks, it was the same type of mask that…

Aang eyes flew open and spotted on the side of the door opening that transparent box. He put all his remaining energy to try and crawl over to the box. Even thou he was making his way to the ting that could save his life, there air still continued to try and kill him. Every forward movement resulted in a violent caught attack, but still Aang continued whit the hope of seeing his beloved ones more. Finally he was right under the box all he had to do is to reach for it, but there was still one problem, his arms was too short and the box was too high up. Aang was only able to get of the lid of the box but he can't reach contained object. He tried again and aging but his action was in vain. The young avatar started to feel that his life was slipping way yet again. But this time he will not give up. There was one and final action he made, Aang clutched his and into a fist and slammed it into the wall with incredible force. The whole room jolt by the impact, and it was just enough for the mask to fall down into his hands. Quickly he pulled the strap over his head and attaches the mask firmly to his face. As his hand graded the cylinder object on the chin fresh oxygen started to flow into the mask and Aang took a big breath of his life saving element.

Aang was slowly recovering from his second near death experience. His pain slowly by every breath he took, and after regaining the feeling in his leg he started to make his way up, the little package that the tube to his mask was attached to hang on his side by a rem. Standing on his feats Aang felt chilly air hitting his body, wondering why it suddenly got so cold he stepped into the room, and the answer came to him. A big hole on the right side of the room, Aang approached the opening to see what's outside, and the sight was stinging to say the least, the ground surrounding the building was covered in grey stone, more structures of metal and stone, machines of all sizes in incredible proportions, towers of many shapes in the distant, beyond all this were the tallest and biggest forest Aang had ever seen. The air bender got a sudden urge to explore the waste jungle, unfortunate for him it rained and the wind was strong, so going out in just a pair of sleeping shorts was not a wise diction, he needed proper clothing.

After a little bit of search Aang finally fined storage area whit clothing, scavenging for clothes that fitted him was times taking, but during this time Aang was wondering on the voice he heard before. It was defiantly a woman, but Aang hade never heard here voice before, if she was one of his past avatar lives then Aang would know who here name, but she is a stranger, and what's more strange was that she spoke in a strange language, but Aang could still understand her words. After finally finding some fitting cloths, he went to put them on. And after finding out how to tie a pair of shoes he inspected himself in a nearby mirror. The first thing that came to his mind was that he looked like an earthbender warrior, the jacket and pants was in a leaf green tone whit several small square pattern of olive, bright and dark green colors. His bots was definitely meant to handle uneven forest terrain, even thou they looked clunky they were very comfortable. As Aang inspected himself he can't refuse the urge to stand tall and straight, the clothing displayed a certain aura of manliness, and for some reason he enjoyed it.  
>"Man, Sokka would seriously like this outfit!" He spoke whit a bit of pride in his voice". Katara would never recognize me…" at that moment he remember here beautiful face and a hint of sadness caught up to him. When Aang finally snapped back to reality, he walked out of the storage room, arriving to the section with the opening gap he started to sprint. With a jump out through the gap he was out in the rain. Slamming whit his feat first in the ground he stared to walk through the mess of metal crates and machines. Aang realized that he needed to get moving if he was to get home.<p>

**AN- The last chapter was to compact and a little difficult to read. So I change how the dialog is written in order to make it easier to read. One more thing, the reason Aang calls the English letters a foreign language is because in Avatar last airbender their native language is actually ancient Korean, why he suddenly understand English will later be explained.-AN**


	4. It's a jungle out there

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

Chapter 3. It's a jungle out there

Aang was soaring over the tree tops, but he wasn't flying with the one the mechanist at the eastern airtemple designed, that one was left back home. This glider was his own makeshift glider built from light weight metal and some form of light fabric he fined on the base. This glider was a little bit more stiff and harder to maneuver than his other one, but it got him airborne so Aang made do of what he have.

The atmosphere was ticker here and things seemed to be lighter for some reason, it allowed Aang to fly and maneuver with more ease than he would do back home. But Aang got use to the change and made the best use of it. As he flew over the tree line he became more and more uncertain where he was. There was flying creatures he had never seen before and natural environment which he never seen on any map. But were ever he was he was massed by the shear amount of life that existed around him.

He started to get the feeling that he wasn't in the kingdom of earth, he is certain that he wasn't in the sprit realm otherwise he wouldn't be flying or bending, but when he passed through a pair of clouds he was stunned by the view. Mountains, or rather really big lumps of rocks was floating in the sky, they were connected whit small vines connected them but Aang was certain that's not what's holding the mountains up. This baffled the avatar, he had no idea how this phenomenon happens but he had one thing crystal clear now, this was not his world.

Still amazed but the physic law defining mountains he continued forward. As he past a pair of floating boulders the sound of flapping wings reached his ears, Aang turned his head and saw a group of blue green four winged flying lizard creatures flying over him, and they didn't look friendly.

But even thou the seemed like dangerous predators, they didn't attack Aang, instead they circled around him, one even flew in arms lent from the avatar. Confused at what he was supposed to do Aang shifted his wing and took a turn to the side, the creatures followed him, Aang turned again and they turned to. Whit a smile he got the impression that they wanted to play. In a sudden move Aang dived and the creatures fallow him in a dive, then he turned up and started to spin, they did the same. Then they started to loop and whiteout a moment's hesitation he did so.

"Now let's see if you can fallow me even faster!". Aang laugh and picked up seed, and so did the creature as they continued to follow him. They loped, spin, dogged boulders, turned up and dived for minutes. The creatures were having fun, and so did Aang. He was smiling hoping that he founded new friends, but that is soon to change.

One of the creatures suddenly started to shriek, then every other lizard started to scream and they all flew in each separate direction. Aang had no idea of what just happened, but he could hear a hint of fear in the sound of the screaming. Then Aang heard the sound of wings again, larger wings this time, he turned his head and felt his heart stop beating for second. A red beast three times the size of the lizards dived down from the clouds whit claws at the ready. Aang dived right before the claws sink in to his glider wings. Right after he avoided the claws the beast turned around and opened it jaws reveling razor sharp fangs. Whit a trust of its neck the beast went for a killing bite, Aang barley dodged the fangs with a sharp spin. Aang turned and headed for a spider web of rots and rocks to try and get away, the beast got tangled in the rots as he planned but the beast had strength on its side easily smashed its way through, it only staled it for a second. The airbender went for a dive in order to pick up speed, but the beasts wings were better designed for this maneuver. The beast was now gaining on Aang, but the avatar had a trick up his sleeve. With a deep breath a small flamed appeared at the edge of his bots, using the power of firebending the little flame turned into a roaring jet sending Aang away from the flying danger. After a minute the flame died out and Aang started slow down. He turned his head looking for the beast but it were nowhere to be found. Relieved Aang started to slowly descend to the ground. Suddenly claws was raped around his arms and glider wings, the beast was back. Aang looked up and saw with terror right in its yellow eyes. The claws started to squish his arms harder and harder. Aang needed to do something fast. With a trust flamed envelop his arms burning the skin of the beast. The beast shrike in pain and released the hold of his prey. As soon as Aang was free he grabbed hold of his glider and started to descend. But the flame didn't just burn the beast, the flames also burned the fabric that made up the glider wing, Aang had no control wants so ever, he was falling to the ground.

The beast was now descending down into the forest below to try and recapture its pray. When it finally reached the ground it started to sniff the air for the meal. As it slowly moved it suddenly heard a bush rustle, whiteout a second hesitation the beast trusted its head in the bush and burrow its teeth into its pray. Read blood drowned the leafs and a cry of pain cut through the jungle. The beast was satisfied with its chase as its teeth crushed its bones, on the ground in the mix of blood and mud laid a burned glider and an exopack. As the beast swallowed its meal it spread its wings and returned to the air.

Back on the ground everything was quiet, leafs continued to drip blood and the wild life remained the same. That's until a hole in the ground appeared a bald head poked up. Aang was slowly watched his surroundings to see if the threat was gone. Then he trusted out of the ground unharmed. As he was brushing of the dirt from his clothing he walked over to his masked that laid a few steps away from him and picked it up. An airbender like him can hold their breath for some time, with that time he washed away the blood from his mask with water from the nearby puddle. When the mask was back on his face and he started to breathe again he felt sorrow for the creature that was killed instead of him. He bowed his head and prayed that its soul can find peace in the afterlife. When he was done he picked up the glider to if he could use it, the glider was beyond repair, its wings were missing and the staff itself was severed in half. Aang dropped the pieces in the hole that he dug before and sealed it with earthbending. When Aang looked up he saw a sight he will never forget. Before him was a vast and thick jungle with all types of plants, creatures, bugs and insects. And there was only one thin Aang could do, walk through it all.

Aang was now traveling on foot. An experience e never gets use to. He passed groups of creatures he never seen before, luckily he stayed out of there sight. Plant life seemed to be everywhere no matter where he went making it difficult to travel forward in one direction. The trees were tall, really tall, Aang spend some of the time traveling forward by jumping between branches and tree trunks. There were small rivers here and there but they were easy to get over, especially if you are a waterbender. Everything seemed to be big here, the trees, plants, beasts, bugs, almost everything was big, and of course that made Aang feel really small, smaller than usual. But that didn't stop him making progress. But the next thing will.

As Aang was walking on the ground he feel a sudden feeling, or rather his stomach felt it, and it was hunger. Aang hadn't had any breakfast or anything to eat since last night so he was pretty hungry. Actually hungry was an understatement, he was starving. Aang had been so focus on the chase and the exploration of this world that he forgot to eat. Aang's stomach started to growl in a demand for food. While the avatar continued to walk he tried to eat some of the fruits in the plan life around him, at least that he thought they were. Every time Aang tried to eat something he took a deep breath lifted the mask and stuffed anything that he could find in his mouth. Mostly he spat it back out, the taste was strongly biter or really sour, other times he cough it back up, tasted like strong chili or biter pepper root, and of course he puce up some, plain discussing. But after a lot of trial and error he finely find something eatable. A small yellow looking berry and a purple mango type fruit that grow in a small clearing. He picked an armful of each, sat down on the nearest root and started to devour his find. The fruits had sweet and colorful taste. While Aang enjoyed his meal of the day, someone was carefully watching him.

Tarya was a young hunter of the Tukru Tsko (Spear Bow) clan. She was on her little hunting trip. At first she planned to go hunting with her brother Tsuwokan, but as overprotective as he was he insisted that she remained back home with the clan. But she ignored her brother's orders and went anyway. Now she was on her own trying to find her brother and surprise him. But something came up that made here rethink here idea. She found one of the people from the sky alone eating some of the fruits around him. She has always been afraid of the sky people, ever since they destroyed here clan.

She and her brother were one of the few remaining surviving Na'vi of the Tukru Tsko clan. But luckily they were able to join the Omaticaya clan after the end of the war. Her brother was strongly against the idea of allowing the remaining sky people to move near the home tree, but the chieftain declined his aggressive requests. Tsuwokan really hates them, by telling terrible stories of the sky people to his sister Tarya he hopes to stay away from them. Every time one of them visits the home tree Tarya hides from them. So she rely haven't seen many of them. But now she could get a clear look on one.

Slowly she made her way down from the tree with a spear in here hand. As here feat torched the ground the sky man stopped eating, holding her breath she hid behind a tree trunk. When she heard the sky man returning to eat she peaked here head around the trunk to try and get a better look. Only a few steps away were the sky man, and now she notes the blue stripe over his skull, and also notes that he did not have any hair. As she slowly made her way forward she held a tighter grip on her spear. But suddenly she heard a snap of a twig behind here, she turned around fearing that there were more sky men, but all she saw was a syaksyuk (prolemuris) hanging on a branch eating a fruit. Relaxed Tarya returned to observe the sky man, only to discover that he was gone. Surprised she took a few steps forward to see where the man went, but there weren't so much as a trace left by him. But as soon as she was about to search for the missing sky man the sound of a burp noise came right behind her.  
>"Pardon me, usually this does not happen". Tarya turned around and found the sky man standing on a tree trunk right behind here. "Well, aren't you a strange one? Are you some sort of spirit?"<p>

Immediately Tarya started to panic, she trusted her spear right at the sky man. He barley dodged it as the spear head burrow into the tree behind him. Tarya tried to pull the spear out if the tree but the sight of the sky man rising to his feats got here in more panic. She released the hold on her spear and started to run away from him. As she was running from the sky man she began hearing him shout. She turned her head and saw the little man running toward hear with the spear in his hands.

"Hey! Wait up! You forgot your spear!" Aang shouted as he tried to catch up to the creature. But she continued to run. "Hey! Blue Lady! I don't want to hurt you! I just want to return your spear and talk!" She jumped upon a thick root and started running even faster. But Aang was not going to give up so easy.

The sky man didn't want to quit. He was still chasing after Tarya, and he continued to shout even more. Tarya dint understand much of the sky people language, but she knew that the man, whatever he said, was lying. Every time she had met a sky man it ended up in here getting hurt or some one of her friend dead. The scars on her body are the proof of that. And there has only been one solution for here to survive. Run. And now she was running in order to get away from the sky man, but this sky man was persistent. Tarya jumped over a bolder and continued running down a slope. Suddenly she heard a strange sliding sound to her left, turning her head to see what it was surprised here. The sky man was sliding on a piece of earth whit ease, and the strange thing was that he moving faster than her. The sky man went past here and waited on the bottom of the slope for here. Tarya turned to her left in order to try and avoid colliding with him and ran into a thick curtain of bushes. Ignoring the leaves and branches that hit her face she ran even faster. She was still running when she cleared the bushes, she turned her head to see if the sky man was flowing, luckily he wasn't. As soon as Tarya turn her head to see where she going she let out a gasp of fear. Right in front of her was the edge of a cliff. Tarya were desperately trying to stop her running, but the ground was still muddy by the rain, her feats were sliding on the mud, making here unbalanced. The Na'vi hit the ground with her back still sliding toward the edge. Her arms tried to grab anything that could stop here from falling over. And without a second to late she grabbed hold of a small root. Tarya lower body and torso were now hanging from the side of the cliff. Slowly she worked her way up, first she got her torso up and then she struggled to get here right leg over the edge. But as soon she cleared her leg the root snapped, sending here back over the edge whit her facing the dark below. When Tarya started to fall she closed her eyes hoping that the death she is about to get will be quick and painless.

Suddenly she stopped falling. With a gasp she opened her eyes to see what was happening. Then she felt something was holding her leg, maybe the spirits of Eywa decided to lend a helping hand, but it wasn't the spirit of the mother that saved her life. It was the sky man. He was holding her right leg. Tarya noticed that his legs were holding in a leg locking position around a stick that was stuck in the cliff side, that sick was her spear. The man was struggling to try and hold on to the Na'vi. He said a few words that Tarya couldn't understand. Suddenly he started to swing the Na'vi from side to side. Then with a sudden powerful gust of wind Tarya were tossed over the edge back to safe ground. She was quick to get back on her feat. She wanted to run away but something got to her. She looked over the edge and saw the sky man panting as he was still hanging by her spear. After a few breaths the sky man was looking back at her, he saw big ember yellow eyes. She saw small grey eyes, and for some reason she stopped feel fear. Tarya went down on her knees and stretched out a hand. The man smiled and moved his arm to try and grab the helping hand. But as soon as he moved his arm the spear broke off, sending the sky man falling down into darkness, leaving a screaming Na'vi.

**AN- Man I'm so evil right now. "Evil laugh". Don't worry Aang will make it to the chapter, or will he? Any ways I will like to thank you people for reviewing my last chapter (freedomtoaster plz calm down you making me blush), there will be more of course, and have fun waiting for the next chapter. -AN**


	5. Hostile intent

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

Chapter 4. Hostile intent

Luck was partially on Aang's side. After falling for ages he finally reached the bottom, and lucky for him the bottom of the chasm was filed with water stopping him from splattering on hard rocky ground. The unlucky part however was that the water was a powerful flood sending him tossing like a ragdoll. His waterbending was only able do stop him from slamming into the rocks. Otherwise Aang had no control of the water what so ever.

Time passed by as Aang was tossed down the river. Then after a while the stream slowed down and became calmer, this was his chance. Gatering his remaining strength he hurled himself out of the water on to the mainland. Gasping for air he checked his mask if something was broken, luckily the mask held and still worked. Lying on the ground resting in absolutely drenched clothing he notes the broken spear floating in the river, with a movement of his arm the broken spear launched out if the water and landed beside him. Using the staff for leverage Aang was able to get up on his feats and walk.

After finding a soft spot to rest on he used is waterbending to dry of his clothing. At the same time he turned his head to the sky and tried to determent the time of the day by looking at the placement of the sun. Apparently it was in the middle of the afternoon. Flying through the floating mountains and walking in the jungle took more time then he thought, and also the chasing of the blue lady was time taking. As soon as his mind crossed the strange creature his brain started to figur out the events that took before he fell down the river.

"What was she? " That was the first thought that came to mind. "She is definitely a female and she was definitely not a human. She looks kind of human even though she had blue skin and was 3 m (10 ft) tall". Aang was scratching the back of his head trying to remember all the detail of the blue lady. "Didn't she also have a tail?". While lying on the ground under the tree brainstorming all possible ideas and answers for the blue lady he was getting his strength and stamina back. When Aang finally rested up he got up on his feats and started to walk by the side of the river, still holding the broken spear as a walking staff. With no sense of direction he just decided to follow the path of the river. For hours he walked, following the path of the water. Every time he looked around he saw something new, the sheer amount of life in the forest continued to amaze him. But event thou he had one heck of a sightseeing, the airbender was never use to walking and got pretty bored real fast. But as the sun was nearing the edge of the horizon, thing is about to get really interesting.

Aang stopped walking and look at the orange sky. The darkness of the night was soon upon him, he needs to find an open spot for a shelter. Spirits knows what things crawl around in the midst of night and ambush from the treetops. As on as Aang was about to search for a suitable spot for camp, he heard a snap of a branch on the other side of the river, looking intensely he didn't se anything that could cause that sound, but the vibration in the ground told him a different story. With his hand on the ground he could "se" whit the earth by the training of earthbending, even though the tree rots dimed his sight he could still make out a few two legged creatures standing on the ground on the other side, there were probably more hiding in the trees, watching him. Aang stood up strait and shouted out in the foreign language, hoping that they would understand him.

"Come on out!" He shouted. "I know you are hiding in the trees on the other side of the river!" Aang stood there waiting for a response. Suddenly several snap sounds were made and a hail of arrows shot out from the tree line. Surprised Aang dogged the arrows by quickly rolling to his left and started running by the river edge. But there were more arrows shooting after him, Aang continued to doge the hail of arrows as he ran, they were chasing him. Aang didn't want to continue and eat the arrow, but he also didn't want to go on the offensive and burn down the tree line. He wanted solve it the friendly way without anyone getting hurt, but first he needed to get face to face with them, and since they were hiding in the trees that made it impossible to talk to them. Suddenly as the avatar ran from the arrows his feats picked up a clearing on his side of the river deeper into the forest (He used his feat to see through the earth). That was just what he needed. As more arrows were trailed on him, Aang used waterbending to form a wall of ice on the river, stopping them completely. The hidden arches were stunned by his performance. Aang turned and ran through the thick barrage of bushes and plants arriving at the clearing. The clearing itself was as small field with half knee tall grass surrounded by boulders and rocks creating a ring on the edge of the clearing. It was perfect now they had nowhere to hide. Aang went of the middle of the clearing and sat down in a lotus position with the broken spear in his knees, waiting. And slowly the ambushers arrived to the edge.

There were about 20 of them, every one blue and tall just like the blue lady. Some of them were men and few were women. They were earring cloths similar to the swamp people back home, except they were not wearing funny leaf hats. They were holding bows, arrows, clubs, spears and knifes, they looked like a hunting party. The one who stranded out the most was the blue man in the middle of the pact, he had strange vest of some sort. It was obvious that he was the leader, and he didn't look happy.

"Listen! I don't want to hurt you", Aang stood up as he said that "I just want to talk." The leader spat on the ground, still not looking happy.

"Sky man wants to talk? This is rare!" He said staring at Aang. "Sky people always throw fire, throw burning spears and destroy the land! Sky people lie!" He shouted making the nearby blue people shout and scream in anger to. He raised his hand bringing forth a silence in the pact of hunters. "You bring pain to clan, you must leave! And never return". Aang looked at the crowd and saw nothing but anger amid for him. Then he said.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot leave. I was sent here for a reason. I don't want to fight you." Aang held forward the staff trying to display that he wasn't going to leave. Suddenly the leader froze as he saw the staff, then his face engulfed in an expression of fury.

The leader shouted a few words to the man on his left, suddenly the man grabbed hold of his club and charged Aang. In an airbending move Aang sent the charging warrior sailing through the air crashing in the tree line behind the hunting party. Gasps of surprises went through the crowd as few went to help out there friend. But the leader remained focus on Aang, observing what he was doing. He shouted a few more commands and this time two warriors charged the airbender. Aang dogged the attacks from the two warriors then he used his staff to hit them in their knees and legs sending them falling to the ground by the lack of balance. Then he shot them with earthbending back to the crowd. As the two warriors slid to a stop in front of the crowd several arches took aim. Hails of arrow were sent towards Aang, the avatar just swapped them away with ease but they were only a distraction. Now the whole hunting party charged him.

The first four warriors used their spears to try and stab him down to the grown. Using a powerful air push he sent them flying. Two more warriors on his left and right was about to swing there club, but they were stopped as rocks launched from the ground hitting them square in the faces, sending them to the ground clutching there face in pain. A warcry echoed through the air as several women warriors surrounded Aang with sharp stone knifes. The women's were furious in there strikes, but Aang continued to dodge every attack. Luring them to a small area with puddles of water he were a able to immobilize them by first removing there balance with a water whip then freezing them on the ground with the same water. Whit a jump boosted with airbending he enlarged the distant between the crowd and himself. While taking his airbending stance he was able to get a good look of his attacker. Half of the group were incapacitated, either frozen to the ground or knocked out cold. Some decided to help melting the ice of their friends, but the rest took a few steps back not wanting to confront the bender of the elements. The leader on the other hand didn't want to pull back. He didn't flinch when the others stepped back, his eyes kept studding the avatar. Suddenly he spoke with a voice of anger.  
>"You will suffer for what you have done!" He pointed at Aang.<p>

"All I did was to defend myself", Aang responded.

"You kill her! Her spear is the proof." Aang looked upon the pact of hunter try to see if he had killed anyone, but they were all alive.

"I didn't kill anyone! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Lies! All lies! You kill her then you take spear for prize!" The leader shouted with rage. "You kill my Tarya!"

At that moment Aang realized what he meant. He was refereeing to the blue lady, it was here spear. He believes that Aang had killed here and the taken her spear as a trophy. Aang tried to say a few words to calm him down. But as soon as Aang was about to talk, the blue man pulled a long metallic objet from the holster on his back. The devise mad a strange metallic click noise as the welder lifted it up and aimed it for Aang. Aang didn't know what the devise was or what it did but he was certain it was noting good. Suddenly rapid explosions were heard from the devise and hails of fire were shot out of the end. It was just in time that Aang raised a wall of earth from the ground stopping the fire. Aang dropped the broken spear and cover his ears, the noise was deafening. But as the noise died out the airbender could feel in the ground that the warrior was approaching. Standing sill and take a blast from the strange weapon was not ideal, he needed to keep moving and keep his distains to avoid the fire. With airbending Aang dashed out of his cover ran by the tree line. As soon as he was out of cover the weapon went off and sent hails of fire after him. Aang ran as fast as he could to dodge the fire, creating earth covers as he ran in a large circle around the warrior. Suddenly the weapon went silent for some reason. The warrior cursed in his native tone as he removed a cylinder from the weapon. It was the perfect time for Aang to strike. A ball of flame was sent across the clearing hitting the warrior on the arm that held the weapon causing him to jolt in pain and dropping the weapon. As he looked up he gasped at what he saw, the sky man were holing balls of fire.

"Now it's my turn", Aang spoke as he launched the firers in his hands. The warrior barley dogged them, but as soon as he duck for cover he were sent flying through the air by a stone pillar that suddenly were shot out of the ground. After painful landing the warrior tried to get up on his feats. However, halfway up he found himself staring face to face whit Aang.

"I did not want to fight you", he spoke as he placed his right hand upon the warriors chest. "But you forced my hand to defend myself." With the end of that sentence Aang sent the blue warrior across the field tossing around like a ragdoll, the sheer power of the air push stunned the rest of the hunting party.

The sun was halfway down the horizon, giving the sky a deep red orange color. The crowd of blue hunters was paralyzed by either fear or awe by the performance of the avatar. Aang slowly approached his opponent hoping that he didn't hurt him to much. As soon as he was two arm lengths from the warrior Aang was about to say something, but his voice were silenced by a deafening explosion. The warrior had hid a slam metal device in his hand that left Aang whit a bleeding wound in his left shoulder. The avatar screamed in pain as he clutched his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. It became harder to stand, not by the lack of blood, it was because of the blinding pain. Aang tried to keep his bearings, but as the saw the warrior taking aim once more he panicked. Aang turned tails and started running, but he didn't get far as the deafening sound came ones more. An intensive spike of pain in his right leg cased him to lose balance and pummel to the ground face first. Struggling to get on his back he saw his opponent approaching with the small weapon in his hands. Without a moment's hesitation Aang used his earthbending to throw up a thick stone shield. As he lay gasping for air in the protective shell of rocks and dirt he the explosions firing of repeatedly and small pieces of metal hitting the shield. Then they died out for a second or two. Suddenly the repeating explosions of the first metal device went of casing the earth to slowly crumble. Before the avatar had a chance to move a blue arm went through his protection grabbing him by the throat. With a powerful trust Aang was removed from his protection and was held up from the grown by the blue warrior. Using his working right arm he tried to remove the grip on his throat, but the lack of air weakened his strength to do so, leaving his still hanging and struggling for air. The warrior aimed his metallic weapon directly upon Aang's mask to do the final blow. The other blue warriors and hunters approached there leader to see the ending of Aang's life. Then he finally spoke.

"There is a word among sky people that fits this moment", the leader spoke with anger in his eyes. "The word 'Irony', for I use same weapons sky people use against my people, so now irony is fitting for this moment". In the end of that sentence the warrior was about to pull the trigger to end Aang's life. But a shouting female intervened by bushing the hunter leader off balance falling to the ground and releasing the hold on the avatar. As he came to his feat to strike down the one who interfered he was frozen stuck on his position by what his saw. The one who interrupted his kill was Tarya. Tarya was now standing a protective position over Aang. He was rubbing his throat with his working arm and gasped for air. Right now the sun had passed down the horizon. And now the jungle started to act extremely odd. Plants and flowers started emit light of many colors. But not only did the plant life shine. Small patterns of dots on the blue natives started to glow. This all amassed him as he laid on the ground bleeding. Just before he passed out he saw the blue lady tending to his wounds.  
>"Thank you… blue lady", was the last words before he fell asleep.<p>

Tarya looked from the sky man to her brother Tsuwokan.  
><em>"Sister?"<em> he finally spoke in Na'vi, _"You are alive"_.

"_Yes big brother I am alive"_ she responded still holding the sky man._ "What did you expect?"_

"_But he had you spear, it was broken."_

"_It's a long story brother". _She said as she tides a bandage around the legwound. Then her brother snapped from his state of shock and went aggressive.

_"Step away from the sky man sister",_ he spoke as he picked forward the handgun and loaded it whit one round. But the sister placed herself between the wounded man and her brother.

"_I won't let you harm him"_, she spoke with a hissing sound.

"_Sister! He is one of them. He is one of the sky people! His clothes prove it. He must be killed to stop more to comm."_  
><em>"He is not one of them! He is different from the other ones."<em>

"_Yes he is different. He is monster. He controls air, water, earth and fire. He is a weapon made flesh sent to kill us!"_

"_He is not a monster. Brother!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because he saved my life!"_ at the end of her word Na'vi's in the crowd started to talk between themselves over what she said. But Tsuwokan refused to believe here.

"_The sky people destroyed the land, pillage our home tree and kill our mother and father right before our eyes. And you expect me to believe this?"_ He yelled out in the night. _"You hate the sky people just as much as I do, why are you siding with him?"_ He said pointing from her sister to the man in her arms.

"_Because I did not hate them bother, I feared the." _She said from a firm tone to a sad tone. _"He helped me to not feel fear anymore" _Tsuwokan shook his head at the response from her sister.  
><em>"He is threat to our clan we cannot let him live."<em> Her brother spoke with a firm tone.

"_I think the chieftain may want to say a few words about this"_ Tarya spoke back.

"_The chieftain is not around for the moment, and I think is better that he do not know of this!"_

"_What is it that I am not supposed to know about Tsuwokan?"_A voice suddenly came behind the hunting party, causing the na'vi to turn around in chock. On a dire horse sat Jake Sully chieftain of the Omaticaya clan. Following him on another dire horse were Norm Spellman and on another his wife Neytiri and a group of na'vi warriors riding. Stepping of his mount Jake walked past Tsuwokan to take look at the human they were talking about. And what he saw surprised him and filed him with anger. He turned to Tsuwokan and landed a knuckle sandwich square in his face. As the warrior got back on his feat he was caught in a storm of anger by Jake.  
><em>"Why the hell did you tried to kill a fifteen year old boy?" <em>Jake shouted.

"_What do you mean?"_He asked confuse.

"_He is barely alive and he is still a child! That's what I mean!"_

"_I didn't know_"_,_ Tsuwokan said stunned by the new information, _"He was still I child?"_ he taught to himself.

"_And as for this!"_ Jake said still shouting as he biked up the M60 Machine Gun, _"I have specifically told everyone that using weapons of the RDA outside a mass scale conflict or 'need to survive moment' is forbidden!"_ When he expanded his order he showed every one the weapon by holding it up in the air, then tossed it over to Norm who barley caught hit. _"You and I are going to have serious talk back at the home tree"_, he said pointing at Tsuwokan who just continued to stare angrily at Jake. After Jake was done lecturing Tsuwokan he turned to Norm speaking English.

"I want you to take the boy to New London and get those bullets out of him. When he regain cortisones send him to the home tree."

"Yes sir." Norm answered with shabby salute as he jumped of his mount. He went over to Tarya and took the boy out of here arms, then he mounted his dire horse while holding firmly on to the wounded boy. Then the mounted warrior rode off through the tree line back to a gigantean tree. But as for Norm he arrived at a dome of shining glass.

**AN- Alright! Now we are getting somewhere! Thanks for the tips and ****reviews. And if you want, leave feedback about my writing on the combat. Believe it or not that was actually the hardest part to do in my story. So I am desperate for feedback on that. And ladies and gentlemen I am tired and filed with to much ego so I am done for today, and have fun waiting for the next chapter.**** -AN**

**AN- Combat styles in Avatar LAB**

**Airbending combat:**** Dodge, dodge and counter, strike quick and fast, always on the move making a hard target to hit.**

**Waterbending combat:**** Parry with water and then counter strike, attack whit continues flowing motion.**

**Earthbending combat:**** Use Earth to protect and stand firm. Strike to ether crush or throw opponents of balance.**

**Firebending combat:**** Strike with full offensive and parry with arms and legs. Use fire to boost movement speed and offensive.**

**-AN**


	6. The Avatar and the Avatar

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

**AN- The reason why there were several spelling and grammar errors in the previous chapter is not because my spelling program is broken, it's because I have dyslexia. For you who don't know what it is: Dyslexia is a condition that gives the individual whit dyslexia spelling and reading difficulties, sometimes the individual can't even read a straight line of text properly. By writing stories I am leering to overcome my difficulty. Now that I have told my life's tale lets returnee to the story.-AN**

Chapter 5. The Avatar and the Avatar

Aang was slowly waking up out of his deep sleep. When he finally woke up he turned his head to see a beautiful morning. After hearing the flocks of hummingbird-chameleons sing their morning tune he turned his head to see the beautiful face of his girlfriend Katara. Katara was already awake and was now observing her boyfriend whit a smile.

"Sleep well Aang?" She asked whit a soft voice.

"Slept like a log" Aang said with a yawn, he pulled his sheets tighter as he lay calmly in his bed.

"Hey, Katara" Aang suddenly spoke.

"Yes? What is it Aang?" she asked curiously.

"I had the strangest dream ever."

"Really?" she asked with interest. "What was it about?"

"Hard to explain, I was on another world with a forest taller that the walls of Ba sing se. For some reason I couldn't breathe the air so I had to use a mask. Then there were really strange creatures, and there were mountains that floated in the sky."

"Wow. That's an amassing dream." Katara sounded intrigued. "Was there something else?"

"Yes there were." Aang said as he tried to remember his dream. "There were this tall blue people, with strange faces and they had tails I believed. They attacked med and they tried to hurt me. Then in the nick of time I was saved by a blue lady", Aang was now looking at his girlfriend to see here response, but she just smiled and turned her head. Katara walked out from the bead with her back turned to Aang, and then she suddenly stopped moving forward. Her boyfriend lifted himself from the bed and watched her curiously.

"Umm… Katara, is everything all right?" he asked wondering for what was going on.

"I am sorry Aang. I am so sorry for what I did to you kid" Katara suddenly spoke in voice that was not here own. Aang jumped out of his bead in ha heart beat.

"Who are you and what have you done with Katara?" Aang shouted as he took his battle stance. Then he suddenly remembered something. That voice was the same female voice he heard back on that strange iron fortress in his dream.

"Are you the same person from my dream?" By the end of his sentence the Katara impersonator turned her head revealing the face of a woman Aang had never seen. She was much older than Katara and much brighter skin color. Her hair had bright brown color almost a little bit red.

"All you have to know for now is already in your head", She spoke with a 'need-to-know' tone. "Right now you have to wake up and remember." Aang frowned at the last of what she said. Then he looked at his hands and realized something.

"This is all a dream." As soon as those last words left his lips the room started to shake, the stone in the walls started to crumble then exploded sending stone fragment flying across the room. His bed exploded and fetters shadowed his vision of the woman in front of him. And everything slowly turned dark.

Aang was now waking up, for real this time. His body felt heavy as he tried to move, pain was also one of the things his body responded to, and the parts around his wound were the worst. When Aang looked around he saw that he was lying in a bed made out of metal, his mantras was some strange green gel but his sheet was actual fabric. His bed was placed in some sort of store room filed with boxes and other kinds of objects. As Aang was getting a hold on his body he also heard voices around him. They all were talking in the foreign language, lucky for him he understood him.

"His body is responding to the pain and he is moving. He is waking up!" A man shouted out of the room Aang was in." Send word to Jake, let him know that the boy had regained cortisones." Aang moved his head to see where the man was. The man who spoke was tall and skinny. He had brown nicely combed hair with a hint of facial hair. He was talking to a shorter man with glasses and black hair and beard. The man with the glasses nodded and left the room. When the footsteps of the leaving man disappeared the other man turned his head facing Aang. He putted his hands in his pockets and walked forward to Aang.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." He spoke with a smile. "For a second there we taught you were in a coma, based on the amount of neural activity you had." Aang understand the language he spoke, but he didn't understand what he said after the word 'coma', leaving Aang with an inquiring excretion. The man shock his head with a smile, understating that Aang didn't understand him.

"Forget what I said to you a second ago. Umm… Let's start with introductions. My name is Norm Spellman." At that moment Aang looked him with great interest.

"Are you a magician?" He asked as if he was 5. Norm bursted out laughing and fell on the floor clutching his stomach. Finally after wiping away the tears he spoke while drawing for air.

"'Are you a magician.' O man that's a good one." When he sat on a nearby chair he spoke in a more appropriate voice. "No I am no wizard. Spellman is actually my last name, my first name is Norm." Aang frowned at Norm's explanation.

"You have two names?" Aang asked looking curios at him. "Why does one person need two names?"

"Spellman is my family name." Norm explained. "Everyone in my family has Spellman as there last name. But never mind my family name, what's your name."

"Aang", the avatar answered as he lifted his body to a sitting position. Norm helped him up to ease the pain by the wound.

"Okay Aang", Norm said when he returned to his seat," Allow me to be the first one to welcome you to New London the one and only human colony." Aang reacted to the word 'human colony' with a questioning frown.

"Human colony? What's that's supposed to mean?" Norm looked strangely at Aang.

"Well of course this is a human colony. Everything else belongs to the Na'vi people." Norm answered as if it was common knowledge.

"Who's the Na'vi?" At that moment Norm bursted in small laugh.

"'Who's the Na'vi?'" But as he saw the serious face of Aang he stopped laughing. "You're serious? The Na'vi is the indigoids population of Pandora. Tall and blue with tails."

"What's 'Pandora'?" Norm dropped his jaw at Aang's question.

"You're kidding right? Please tell me that you're kidding." But Aang shook his head leaving a shocked Norm. "So your telling me that you came to a world that you don't know anything about that have a people that you never hear of?"

"That's sums it up, I guess." Aang answer with a nod.

"And I suppose you do not know how you got here?" Norm hoping that the boy knew something.

"I have no idea actually." Aang answered with a shrug of his shoulders. This was the final straw for Norm, he was now stunned by the amount of information the boy lacked. To him it was a miracle that the boy figured out how to work an exopack. When Norm finally returned to a working state of mind, he knew what he had to do.

"Last thing that I remembered was when I and …" The boy started, but he was interrupted by Norm.

"Aang." He faced the boy with a smile. "As much as I want to hear your story, it has to wait for a little while."

"Why?" Aang looked thoughtful at Norm.

"Don't worry you will have your chance to tell your story. But right now some things have strider up because of your arrival."

"What do you mean?"

"I will explain it to you in time. But right now the first thing we should do is to introduce you to Jake. He is the olo'eyktan of the Na'vi clan in this part of the jungle."

"The what?"Aang asked as he heard the word olo'eyktan.

"It's Na'vi for 'chieftain'"

"Ok right" Aang understood with a nod.

"Yes. And I would believe that he too wants to hear your story."

"Sounds reasonable, where is he?"

"Right now he is at the home tree." Norm steeped up from his chair and held out a hand for Aang. "Can you walk?" The avatar moved his legs over the edge of his bead and slowly put down his feat to the metal floor. As he stood up a jolt of pain went through his wounded leg forcing him to grab Norm's hand. After getting used to the pain Aang stood up straight.

"I've had worse, thank you for the help but I can walk on my own now". He released the hold on Norm's hand.

"Man you're a tough kid." Norm said impressed. "You got shot both in the shoulder and the leg and you still walk like if it's nothing."

"And I told you I had worse." Aang said as he held the bandage on his shoulder. Norm had a hard time imagining what things he meant by worse, especially since there was a big scar on his back. But there were something else that caught his eye.

"By the way what's with the tattoos?"Norm asked as he watched Aang put on a green jacket."Aren't you a bit too young to have tattoos?"Aang turned and simply answered.

"Lest just say that it's a ritual of where I come from." Norm's brain went to high gear trying to figure put what kind of violent life Aang was living with.

"Okay…Let's continue on shall we." He finally said leading the boy to the nearby airlock.

Aang was now standing by a red door, holding an exopack that norm gave him.

"All you have to do is to close the inner door before you walk out, ok?" He explained.

"All right." Aang said, and then he realized that there were only one exopack. "Aren't you coming to?" Norm just smiled and said.

"Don't worry I be with you in just a second. Remember to lock the door tightly." Norm turned and walked as Aang put on the mask. Right before he stepped through the door he heard Norm in the nearby room saying. "I be using link up number 7". What he meant by that Aang did not know. As he sealed the door shut he felt the air in the room shift before the second door open. The airbender stepped out through the door to an open yard. The yard its self was not something interesting, there were some crates here and there, some people moving the crates, and that's about it. But what caught Aang's attention was the group of Na'vi. Now Aang could finally get a detailed look on the blue humanoids without them ether running away or trying to kill him. The Na'vi was tall, really tall, twice the size of Aang to be precise. They also had a certain cat feature about their nose and tail. While Aang was observing the group another Na'vi appeared to his left speaking to him as if he knew Aang. He was dressed differently from the other Na'vi. The group was dressed in clothing resembling the swamp people back home, not covering much of the body. He on the other hand was dressed in a light brown jacket with matching pants and bots, and a backpack on his back.

"Alright Aang are you ready to go?" The Na'vi asked. Aang locked up to face him.

"How do you know my name? Norm is the only one to know my name, and he is a human." The Na'vi smiled and chuckle.

"That's because I am Norm." Aang frowned at the Na'vi's answer.

"But that's impossible."

"Said the one that call me a magician." By the end of that sentence Aang jumped back as if he just got blasted with electricity.

"Norm! How the… what… what happened to you!" Aang shouted in absolute shock.

"Easy. I am just using my Na'vi body." Aang continued to look amassed, stunned and completely clueless at the same time. Norm took a deep breath as he started to explain.

"By combining DNA, the genetic code that makes up your body, from a human and a Na'vi we were able to produce and grow a Na'vi body in a lab. The body itself had no mind or will if it's own, that made us able to control the body from a remote location. This body," Norm pointed at himself," were created by mixing my DNA with Na'vi DNA, this allows only me to use this body .With a so called 'link unit' a can transfer my mind and consciousness from there," Norm pointed at the nearby building," to here." Norm pointed at his head."This allowed us to gain influents with the native's without putting the person into harm's way." Norm ended his explanation with a satisfying smile, and what satisfied him was the expression that Aang had, an atomic jaw drop. The young airbender was completely blown away, he had seen crazy stuff in his time as the Avatar, but this toped it all. After snapping back to reality the airbender started to ask questions.

"You did all this by using machines?"

"Yep. State of the art biology and technology." Norm said proudly. "Of course creating one is really expensive. It takes a lot of recourses to fund the Avatar project." Aang froze as he heard the name of the project. Was he another avatar? Just like him? He had to ask.

"Are you the Avatar?" Aang asked cautiously. Norm frowned as his question.

"This is an avatar body. I am no 'the' Avatar" He explained. "This is just one of many remote controlled bodies's."

"So can you bend?"

"What to do mean by 'bend'?"

"Don you know any bending?" Aang asked shocked.

"What is 'bending'?" Norm looked completely confused at Aang. He was not like him Aang realized, and he did not know anything about bending of the four elements. To avoid making the conversation more strange and awkward Aang changed the subject.

"I tell you later. Aren't suppose to be somewhere talking to someone?" Norm shock as he realized something.

"Aw crap I forgot. We'll continue this later. Jake wants to see you."

After Norm talked to the group of Na'vi warriors Aang found himself sitting on the back of creature called a dire horse. It was really divers from an ostrich horse back home, twice the size, no fur, no beak, had le color bye and purple and had three times the amount if legs. The ride itself was not bad, except that Norm had to hold Aang in order for the boy to not fall of the mount. There Na'vi escort continued ahead avoiding eye contact with the boy.

Finlay they arrived at the roots of a really big tree. Aang gasped in awe by the sheer size of the tree when his feats toothed the ground. Then the escorts of warriors shouted a few words to Norm, commanding him to lead the human in to the openings of the tree. Aang gazed upon the amassing structure of the tree. It was as if the tree had deliberately formed its roots and tree trunk into arc ways and passages. As Aang continued to follow deeper into the base of the tree he was met with a lot of looks and shouts. There were hundreds on Na'vi, men, women and children that bowed down to get a clear look on the boy with the tattoos. They started to gather around a big opening within the tree, sill shouting and talking amongst them self. In the center of the opening stood a totem that had a big skull of a beast stuck on the top. The skull was eerily familiar. Aang was led out if the crowd into the opening and left there to stand for himself. Norm went across the opening to stand amongst a group of Na'vi. The group consisted of 4 people. The first one was Norm. Norm was taking to a Na'vi that Aang recognized, that was the same Na'vi that tacked him the night before. As the Na'vi turned his head to see the boy e sent an angry look. Aang ignored the look and turned his gaze to the remaining two. One of them was a woman, she had a long slender body and black hair, well technically every Na'vi had that. She was talking to the Na'vi man to her right. He was dressed in strange feathery vest and had a small bone plate hanging on his forehead. The noise of the shouting died out as the Na'vi with the vest raised his hand. He lowered his hand as he approached Aang.

"Well… What brings a 15 year old boy to the most hostile environment known to man?" Jake Sully asked.

**AN- There you have it ladies and gentlemen, things are getting interesting. Sorry for the wait but the one of the important rules of a writer is to ****not**** stress the process of writing, nasty things, happens trust me. And yes I have dyslexia so don't burn me for the spelling errors, plz. And have fun waiting for the next chapter. -AN**


	7. Greetings to the blue

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

**AN- This is a new dialog system I'm going to use.**

"Talking in ENG"

"_Talking in Na'vi"_

(Thinking)

**-AN**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6. Greetings to the blue<span>

The sun was high up in the sky. There were only a hint of clouds, making it a sunny day. Rays on sunlight penetrated the thick crown of leafs that grew out of the Omaticaya home tree, lighting up the spiral chambers and openings within the gargantuan tree. Right now, there was turmoil going on in the clan. A sky man has come to Pandora and this broth fear amongst the clan members, the fear that more of the sky people will come down from the sty and bring death to the land in order to satisfy their revenge. Many of them wanted to kill him on the spot, but there chieftain Jake Sully were the only thing that separated the sharp knifes of the hunters from the tiny man from the sky. No Na'vi dared to cross the path with their chieftain. After all, he had earned the title of Toruk Makto; rider of the last shadow.

Right now he was looking down at the sky man that got every one of his people worried. He was a 15 year old kid, shaved bald and had the strangest tattoo ever, blue arrows running down his arms and over his head. This didn't worry Jake much, but he had his title for a reason. He needed to be cautions. According to Tsuwokan the little boy had the ability to do the strangest things, shooting away rocks, tossing away full fledge warriors with trusts of wind, turning water into solid ice in a matter of seconds and to send of fire with his fingertips as if they were flamethrowers. Jake had a hard time believing Tsuwokan's story of this boy, but Jake was anything but a fool. He needed to get to the bottom of this, otherwise… blood will be spilt.

"Well… What brings a 15 year old boy to the most hostile environment known to man?" Jake Sully asked. The boy continued stare at him, then finally…

"Actually… I didn't want to come here in the first place." He answered. Jake continued to observe the boy. "And I don't know how I got here. I fell asleep and then I just awoke somewhere that was not my bed." Still with his eyes sighted on the boy Jake took a steps back to the small group of Na'vi.

"Norm?" the Na'vi to his right approached him."Has there been any com travel between the orbiting satellite and Earth about a call for reinforcement?" He asked with his eyes still trailed on the boy. Norm shook his head and answered in a low tone.

"I have cheeked the data myself. In the past 48 hours there had being no form of new data from earth concerning about sending new people to Pandora. Also there was no shuttle entry in any part of Pandora's atmosphere. It's like he appeared out of thin air."

"Well we can rule out the possibility that RDA sent him" Jake answered. "Did you find out something about him?"

"Only his name. I wanted you to have the honors of asking him all the questions." Norm answered with a sarcastic tone.

"Well how nice of you." Jake answer with a smile. The chieftain took a few steps toward the boy.

"Tell me boy. Is there any more than you?"

"No. I am on my own." He said with a hint of sadness. Jake noticed it and tried to ask him another question, but he was cut off by a shout.

"Lies! He is not alone!" Jake turned his head and saw Tsuwokan pointing with his spear at the boy.

"And what makes you say that Tsuwokan?" Jake asked irritated.

"Sky people do not go alone in jungle, they travel in 'airships' waiting to strike when we are do not expect them. He is a scout, a scout that is going to reveal our home to the sky people!"

At the end of Tsuwokan's words the crowd of Na'vi started talking amongst themselves. Tsuwokan had spread doubt amongst the spectators that gave the boy an uneasy look. Jake sighed, (Why won't he just shut up for ones) he thought.

"Tsuwokan" Jake said with a serious look on the warrior. "The sky people do not send out scouts one by one like this." Tsuwokan looked angrily back at Jake.

"Maybe they do it now."

"They don't recruited 15 year old boys and drop them in the middle of nowhere!"

"He is not normal!" The warrior shouted out in rage. "He defiles the land with his taint and controls it without mercy for…"

"_That's enough!"_A voiced shouted across the gathering causing everyone to turn their head to the one who spoke. Standing there was an elder Na'vi woman with a read robe that covers here upper body. Mo'at had come to bring order. She walked calmly forward Tsuwokan. Before he even had a chance to say a word Mo'at slapped him across his face.

"_You should be ashamed of yourself Tsuwokan", _she spoke in a firm voice. _"You are a warrior of Omaticaya, you should not lose your calm by hatred and rage."_ Tsuwokan nodded by the end of her words.

"_I am sorry for getting upset Tsahìk."_

"_It is not me you should apologies to." _She answered calmly. Tsuwokan turned his head towards the boy who looked fascinated, stunned and little bit scared by the current events. Tsuwokan faced the boy, then he made a deep bow, spoke a few words witch no one could hear, then he turned around and left the clearing. Mo'at shook her head as she turned to see the boy.

"Wounds of his are hard to heal. He thinks that anger and hate can seal away the pain, by bringing more anger to the ones that carved the wounds." She spoke as she walked toward the boy.

"But I have not caused pain to him." The boy answered in similar tone." I am not the one that carved the wounds."

"But he sees the ones who did it, in you."Mo'at walked around the boy to get a better look on him. After circling around, she stopped and gazed down.

"What's your name young one?" she asked with a firm voice.

"Aang… of the southern airtemple." Aang seemed to hesitate for a moment before he spoke again. "And the current Avatar".

* * *

><p>Words circled amongst the Na'vi. Aang's words had caused a stir, and he immediately noticed it. Norm looked at Aang as if the boy had pulled a ridicules prank. The Na'vi woman on Norm's right seemed to react with interest and curiosity. The chieftain showed a very surprised look. But the Na'vi woman in red showed only a hint of surprise.<p>

"Dream walker", she turned her head to the chieftain, expecting an explanation to why there is one more avatar driver on Pandora. But he shrugged his shoulders in answer.

"Dream walker?" Aang frowned at what she called him. "What's a dream walker?". The chieftain puzzled over Aang's words before he spoke.

"Dream walker is what the Na'vi calls the… avatar body that humans use." He stepped forward to exam Aang. "But you can't possibly be an avatar. I mean… You are not tall and blue like us." He said while h examined Aang.

"From what your friend Norm told me an avatar of your description is a mindless body that someone can take control over." Aang tilted left of the chieftain to se Norm. "Am I right?" The Na'vi man and woman turned to hear Norms answer.

"Well… that's a crude but correct explanation of how it works." Norm scratched the back of his head. The man and the woman returned their sights on the boy, who on return had ha small smile of achievement, from understand something that was beyond him.

"Then what is an avatar of you description then?" The chieftain asked. The childish smile on Aang faded away and was replaced by a serious look.

"Where I am from there exist only one avatar." He said with firm voice. "I am the Avatar, master of the four elements." The Na'vi continued to stair at Aang in questioning.

"What do you mean by 'Master of the four the four elements'?" Aang smiled at the question.

"Well… Let's just say that is easier to show you."Aang took a few steps back from the two Na'vi.

"Water!" Aang slammed his hand in the ground. The water in the wet grass gadded around his hand, with an upward movement of his arm the water lifted from the ground and followed his movement in a snake like fashion. With a quick rotation of his hands and arms he set the water up in the air. As the water flew up it splitter into small drops and rained down in the chamber. Several Na'vi backed away as if the rain was cursed.

"Earth!" Aang stomped his feat in the ground causing a small bolder to pop up from the earth. A second kick sent it flying. The bolder flew over the heads of the crowd, causing a lot of Na'vi to gasp in awe. Somehow the rock changed it course and heeded back to the boy. The rock slammed in his hand, he did not even flinch by the impact. With his free hand he crushed the bolder to pebbles. The yaws of several Na'vi dropped.

"Fire!" Aang took a deep breath as he moved to the stance. Then he jumped and spin kicked the ground under him, sending a small pillar of flames up in the air. Then he fueled the fire with the pawn of his hand, turning it into burning disk up in the air. The Na'vi backed away as the saw the fire, but they still studied it in awe. Quickly Aang lifted his mask and sucked in the air. He swallowed all the fire in one breath.

"And Air!" Aang moved his arms in circular pattern causing the air picked up speed. The calm air was change into a powerful wind that circled around the boy. And with a final thrust of his pawn he sent the wind to skater amongst the crowd. Dust, grass and drips of water were thrown up in the air, but it did not create an unseeing fog, the Na'vi clearly saw the boy standing I the middle of the gathering.

" I am the bridge between the realm of the living and the world of the spirit. I end wars, bring down tyrants and warlords. I bring and maintain peace. My purpose is to end conflict and bring harmony to the world as we know it."

* * *

><p>Silence filled the air at the end of Aang's words. The boy couldn't refuse to smile as he saw the stunned faces of all the Na'vi. Norm was completely blow away by what he just saw. Neytiri that stood beside him was also as blown away as Norm. Mo'at was absolutely speechless. There were no words that she could bare to speak by what she saw. Jake on the other hand let out a chuckle.<p>

"Wow! Aren't you an interesting person?" shock, awe and surprise existed in his tone." I got to say that is on hell of an introduction!" The surrounding Na'vi enchained worried looks with each other. Others had a watchful eye on Aang and Jake.

"Well sooner than later I was going to tell you who I am." Aang said calmly. "So why not in the very beginning." Norm snapped back to reality, still amazed of what he saw he stepped forward to stand by Jake's side.

"But swing around water, earth, fire and air by the movements of your body. How do you do that?" Norm franticly asked.

"That is known as Bending. Where I come from a lot of people have the ability to master one of the four elements. I happen to master all four." Aang spoke with a smile of pride.

"And you called me a magician." Norm said with a chuckle. Jake frowned at Norm's words.

"It's not magic actually."

"But still." Neytiri spoke as she approached the boy. "You poses great power. The question is what we shall do with you?"

"My daughter is right. What shall we do with you?" Mo'at spoke. "Even thou Tsuwokan spoke in anger he is still right. You could be sent by the sky people." Jake nodded at Mo'at's words. They did not know the boys purpose to come here.

"I promise you that I have not come here to cause trouble." Aang said. "I do not wish that any harm will come to your people. If leaving this tree will ensure the safety of everyone here, then I will do it." The four looked surprised at the boy. They never imaged that someone so young would risk his owns safety for strangers.

"For someone that small to have a so big heart. It is rare." Mo'at spoke impressed. "You are determent to sacrifice your own life for the safety of others."

"As much as I agree with Mo'at. Walking around alone on Pandora is not a smart thing to do." Jake said in agreement. "I am not going to send away a child to fend for himself so that we can get a good night sleep."

"Jake is right." Said Neytiri. "We cannot send him out like this."

"Yes… he is just a kid." Norm injected. "A kid that defies the laws of physics. But a kid non the les." Mo'at smiled, she has taught them well.

"If you all so determent to defend this boy, then I have to ask you this." Her smile was now replaced by a serious look. First she turned to her daughter.

"_Neytiri, my child. Are willing to watch over him and show him our ways to live amongst the people?"_ Neytiri sighed at her mother's request.

"_Again mother?"_ She was about to speak again but her mother interrupted.

"_Or… you will choose the one who shall watch over him."_ Neytiri stopped her complaint and nodded.

"_I will decide later, mother."_ Mo'at turned now to Norm.

"_Norm."_He stood in attention to Mo'at. _"Are you going to allow him to stay amongst your people? Are you going to take care of him?"_Norm nodded.

"_I will give him a bed, roof over his head and food to eat." _Mo'at finally turned to her son-in-law Jake.

"_Jakesuly. If the time comes when our clan and the lives of you people is threatened. Are you willing to take the hard decisions?"_ Jake did not hesitate to answer that.

"_I made a promise to Tsu'tey to protect our home and our clan. And I plan to keep than promise."_ Mo'at smiled at Jakes words. She turned her head to face the boy with the tattoos.

* * *

><p>Aang had no idée of what they just said. He just hoped that they did not talk about skinning him or anything like that. He prepared to speak as the Blue woman approached.<p>

"So… what's happening?" He said with a vague smile.

"It is decided. The people of New London shall allow Aang to rest, eat and live with them." She spoke so that every na'vi could hear her. "You are allowed to walk with the people of Omaticaya. My daughter will decide on the one that shall study you and see what you are capable of, that one will also show you the way to live in the world of ours." Aang smiled and bowed in gratitude to the tall blue woman.

"Thank you. I am honored by your hospitality."

"And kid." Aang looked up to see the chieftain."Don't burn down any trees." He said with a smile.

**AN- And there we have it people! Aang will learn from the Na'vi and live with the other humans. Sorry for taking so long but my brain stopped working properly halfway through the chapter. So… what do you think? PLZ leave a review or a comment, I need feedback! NOW!... Sorry about that he he. Bu the reason why I took so long was because I had an idée, and it is probably the biggest, grandest, idée I have ever hatched in my life. And I am not going to tell you *Evil laughter*. No but seriously it's a great idea and you will know it by the end of this story. In the future chapters I am going leave hints of what my next crossover story will be about. If you find them; congrats! If not; to bad for you. Real quick now, soon the school is about to start for me, so the updates won't be so frequent. I will write when I have time trust me.** **And have fun waiting for the next chapter. -AN**


	8. Who is this kid?

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

Chapter 7. Who is this kid?

* * *

><p>The cover on the Link unit opened as the machine slowed down. Norm heaved his body to a sitting position. Every time he separates the link with his avatar, he fell like he woken up from a coma. He opened his eyes to se Max Patel standing by a terminal.<p>

"I take it went well?" he said still focused on the terminal.

"Worked like a charm." Norm said with a smile. "The clan agreed not to try and scalp Aang and I agreed to give him a room on the colony." Max's focus shifted to Norm.

"Aang?" he frowned.

"That's the kid's name." Norm moved out of the link unit to stretch his body. "No last name, just Aang. Have no idée how he got here to." Max continued to frown.

"Is he suffering from amnesia?" Norm turned to se Max.

"No that's the thing. He has full memory of who he is, his origin and… other things.

"What 'other things'?" Max asked raising an eyebrow. Norm started to struggle with the words.

"Well he…umm. You see he…. Aang has… a very…interesting talent."

"'Interesting talent'? what do you mean by that?"

"Who is having an interesting talent?" The two men turned their heads to see a bald boy standing in the doorway.

"Oh… Hi Aang", Norm said with a weak smile. "Have you met Max?" He said pointing at the man to his right. Max looked at Norm a bit surprised, (Why did he try to change subject?) he thought.

"Nice to meet you." Aang said as bowed to Max. Max replied Aang grating with a small bow as he analyzed the boy. He was about 15, the hair shaved away and a strange blue arrow tattoo on his forehead. Max was about to ask a question but Norm was the first to speak.

"Now that we are done with introductions, Aang and I need to be elsewhere." Norm spoke as he put on a white lab coat. But as soon as Norm stepped out of the room a small growled came from the boy. Norm realized that Aang have not had is breakfast this morning.

"Cant it wait for later Norm?" The boy asked clutching his stomach. "I am really hungry."

"Sorry Aang, but you have to undergo a medical examination before you do anything else. It's standard procedure."

"But I am healthy as healthy can be." Aang said with a moan. "I can really go for some egg custard right now." The taught on that delicious yellow substance made Aang relaxed, giving him an expiration of calmness. "Mmmm… Egg custard." Max chuckled at Aang's Homer imitation. Norm just smiled.

"As is said, this is standard procedure." Aang sighed and followed Norm out the door. "Don't worry Aang. It won't take long."

* * *

><p>Ariel Suname has seen many strange things in here time as doctor on Pandora, plants that that attack people, exotic creatures of all cases that had taken bits and pieces from the field grunts, floating rocks and mountains and the occasional Na'vi 'activates'. But she had never seen a 15 year old boy with scars such as this, and he had incredible amount of muscle mass for his age, he was in athlete shape. And of what Norm told her that the boy came out of nowhere surprised here even more. (Who is this kid?) she thought.<p>

Aang was now sitting shirtless on a hospital bed, allowing the blond doctor with glasses to examine him. She was in here thirties, light skin, gray jaded eyes, her hair was tied up in a phony tale. She was wearing a white lab coat, similar to Norm's, with a small orange tag on the chest, her very large chest that is. But Aang was a monk and that made him completely unaware of the doctors 'assets'.

The examination made him restless, and of course more hungry. He couldn't refuse to constantly ask her after every small examination. "Are you done yet?" Ariel was a patient woman, but even she was about to reach here limit. During the examination of his iris reaction to light she finally snapped.

"Are you done yet?" Aang asked bored. This caused the face of the woman to turn red.

"NO! I am not done yet!" Her shout caused Aang to jump back in surprise. Realizing that Ariel had lost here cool she took a deep breath and apologized.

"I'm sorry kid. It has been a stressful week." She put down the small flashlight on the nearby table. "It's hard to be the only doctor on this colony."

"I sorry for behaving like this." He spoke with weak smile, realizing that he had behaved childish.

"No harm don kid. Just sit still for a few moments and the examination is over." She answered with a smile.

"How come you are the only one?" Aang asked curiously, causing Ariel to make eye contact. "Doctor that is."

"Well it's because every other person with a degree in medicine and psychology left."

"Left? Why did they leave?" Ariel looked puzzled on the boy.

"You do not know of the Na'vi uprising?"

"Na'vi uprising?" Aang asked surprised while Ariel cheeked his heartbeat with a stethoscope.

"I expected it to be big news back on Earth." She removed the stethoscope and looked into the eyes of Aang. "Sure you do not know anything?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I just got here I have no idée." Aang notes that Ariel was thinking over what he said while she continued the examination. Then she spoke again.

"Well if you want to know more about the uprising you'll have to ask Norm over there." She said pointing at Norm who just smiled back. "He was the second in command to the one that led the uprising." At the end of Ariel's words Norm let out a big sigh, causing Aang and Ariel to face Norm.

"For the last time Suname… I was not the second in command." He spoke irritated. "I was fourth in command. Tsu'tey on the other hand was second in command."

"Whatever." Ariel said with the wave of her hand as she walked to a nearby medical cabin.

"Who was the third in command?" Aang asked curiously.

"That was Neytiri." Norm answer.

"Who is…" Aang stumbled with the words for a second. "Netery"

"It's Neytiri, spelled with an 'iri' in the end. She was the woman during the meeting with the tribe."

"The one with the red cloak?"

"No that's her mother, and her name is Mo'at. The other one was Neytiri." Aang nodded with understanding as he remembered the face of that na'vi. Suddenly Norm sapped his finger.

"That reminds me. Mo'at decided that Neytiri is the one that is going to decide your guide." Aang frowned at Norm. Ariel continues to ignore the conversation between the two as she searched the cabin for what she needed.

"A guide? Why do I need a guide?"

"Since you are new on Pandora and you are going to live amongst us, Mo'at decided that someone from the clan is going to teach you there ways of life and other cultural stuff." Aang was still staring at Norm, hoping to get something more out of him, and he succeeded. "And she also wanted that person to observe and study you and your…'talent'."

"I imaged that they would do something like that." He spoke calmly. Norm frowned surprised.

"You knew?"

"They have never seen bending before. They have right to fear me." Aang faced down as the memories of all the destruction he have seen reignited in his mind. "I have seen what bending can do in the wrong hands." Aang looked up to see the man's eyes. When Norm looked into the sadden eyes of the boy, he understood right away that he have witness terrible things.

* * *

><p>"Okay Aang." Ariel stepped away from the medical cabin. "This will only sting for a second." Wondering what Ariel was talking about Aang turned his head to ask.<p>

"What do you mean by…" What he saw was Ariel holding a small cylinder object with a needle sticking out of it, a very sharp and pointy needle. "What are you going to do with that?" Aang shouted fearfully as he moved to the opposite side of the hospital bed. The doctor walked slowly to the boy holding a syringe and a bottle of disinfection.

"There is no need to panic Aang" Ariel chuckled. "I'm just going to drain some of your blood. That's all." By the end of her words she realized that the boy were nowhere to be found. Even Norm was surprised at the sudden disappears of the boy.

"Aang?" they bough called out as the searched the room. Norm checked the nearby hallways, but they were all empty. Scratching his head he returned to the infirmary where the doctor continued to search for the boy, but it was all in vain.

"Wow." Ariel said amassed. "He vanished like a Ninja."

"But where did he go? The hallways are empty." Norm spoke while he tried to find some form of secret passage in the room. Then they heard.

"You are not taking my blood." A muffled sound was heard from the walls.

"Aang? Where are you?" Norm spins around trying to find the boy.

"If I tell you, promise that you won drain my blood?" They heard the voice again.

"All I need is a small sample that's all" Ariel spoke calmly. "You won't feel a thing."

"Not a chance!" Then they hear a small 'bonk' from the nearby wall and a small curse. In that moment Norm turned around and walked over to the nearby corner and found what he was searching for. There was an opening to the air-conditioning system. The bar cover was attached loosely to the opening, as if someone had ripped of the bolts and crawled in. Norm removed the bars and looked in the air duct.

"Aang! Come on out." Norm called."Ariel is a professional doctor, it won't hurt I promise you." Norm sighed as he turnd around to talk to Ariel. Ariel was stunned of what she just transpired.

"How the hell did he get up in the air duct so quickly?" She said when she looked over Norms shoulder to see the entrants to the air-condition system.

"Trust me. He will continue to surprise you." He said as he stuck his head deeper in the air duct. After his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he finally saw the tattooed boy. The duct was too big for a grown man to go in, but small enough for a child to crawl around, making it impossible for Norm to grab Aang.

"This pathway is really narrow." Aang said when he notes Norm's head in the air duct.

"Aang, would you please come out of the aid duct." But yet a gain the boy refused. On the brink of giving up to the stubbornness of the boy, but he had an idée. "Okay, you made your point. You don't want to take the shot."Aang was relieved to hear that Norm have given up."But of course you won't get the special treat then." The second that Norm started to move out form the ventilation system, Aang's curiosity went into overdrive. Aang may be 15 years old, but his curiosity is that of a 10 year old.

"Hold on!" Aang said as his head poked out through the opening. "What kind of 'special treat' are we talking about?" Norm smiled knowing that his plan was successful.

"The special kind," Norm said with a devious smile. **AN-Insert coolface –AN.** "Problem Aang?" he said still smiling. Aang sighed as he stepped out of the air conditioning system, that offer was too persuasive to ignore. He returned to the hospital bed and prepared for the worse. Ariel turned to face the boy.

"So Aang, now that you finally are out in the open, do you mind telling witch hand you use." Aang thought for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Right handed… I think." Ariel moved to Aang's left and grabbed his arm.

"Alright Aang." She said as she wiped of a small part of his shoulder with the disinfection. "This will only sting for a moment." The needle penetrated the skin. Blood swirled up in the tube as Ariel pulled back the handle. Then she pulled out the needle the tabbed a small patch over the wound.

"All done." She said a she made sure that the patch was hatched properly. "You are free to go." Aang looked surprised at Ariel.

"Already? I dint feel a thing."

"Well of course. I am a doctor." Ariel turned around and pulled of the plastic medical gloves. Then norm stepped forward and picked out something from his pocket and gave t to Aang.

"And hers your special reward." He said with a smile. Aang looked curiously at the small ball on the colorful stick.

"What is it?"

"It's a lollipop of course." Norm said as if it was common fact. "You eat it." Aang's eyes went from the lollipop to Norm, then back to the lollipop. With a shrug of his shoulder he put the lollipop in his mouth. And from that day forward, Aang will forever value the wonderful candy as one of the sweetness things of all time.

* * *

><p>Aang was sucking away every sugary deliciousness of that lollypop as he and Norm made their way to the mess hall. Aang looked amassed at the hallway. Then he remembered something.<p>

"Hey Norm."

"Yea?"

"What was the 'na'vi uprising' Ariel spoke of." Aang asked. Norm stopped eminently. "She said you have a part in it." Norm took a deep breath before answering.

"It's a long story Aang. A lot of fighting and a lot of death. It's not a kid story." Norm turned around to look at Aang. But the atmosphere around the boy had change. A second ago he was cheerful and full of life. Now he was calm, firm and serious. (What just happened?) Norm taught , (a second ago he was like a ordinary kid, now he is like an wise old man).

"I am the Avatar. I have survived hundreds of battles. I have faced death and lived to tell the tale. I wish to hear of your history if I am to stay here." Aang said with a serious voice. Norm just stared at the boy in shock. It took a while before Norm spoke again.

"Well… How about this. I'm going to tell you everything that transpired in the past 20 years on Pandora. And in return, you are going to tell me a little about yourself."

"I can do that." Aang said with a smile that returned the cheerful atmosphere around him. At the same time his stomach cried out in hunger, causing Aang to remember that he actually was quit hungry.

"But can we eat first. I'm so hungry." He said with a hint of anguish.

"Don't worry, there is food in the mess hall." Norm said as he leaded the way through the hallway."And while we are there…"

"God dammed rusty piece of junk!" Norm was suddenly interrupted by an angry voice. They turned around the corner to see who it was. In the end of the hallway stood a man facing a open part of the wall. The wall had it metal plating removed so that several pipes and tubes were visible, several pipes were leaking steam and water, and there were also some sort of liquid sipping down on the flour. Aang looked curiously at the man slamming his tools to the wall. He was dressed in a well worn brown and orange jumpsuit. He was in his thirties. He also had some rugged features and a beard, the beard was not so clean. Aang looked surprised at the man, but Norm just smiled and walked forward.

"Well… how's it going Swanson?" The man turned around facing Norm.

"What do you think?" Swanson said with a gruff voice. He was hammering with his hand on a welding machine. When the man turned around to face Norm he put a cigarette in his mouth. "The equipment keeps failing because of the damned humidity." He pulled a lighter from his pocked to light the cigarette, bit all it did was produce sparks. After a final try he angrily tossed it on the floor.

"Yeah… Tossing things on the ground is a good way to repair them." Norm said with a sarcastic snort.

"Don't you go around been a smartass Norm." Swanson said irritated. "We are running low on welding rods, not to mention other usable hardware." He said taking a deep breath to cal down, still having the cigarette in his mouth. "Look… I respect the na'vi and their religion. But if they are going to continue to over react when we try to dig up proper vain of material, that we can use to get this colony working properly. Then I'm starting to consider the option to shot them." Norm looks angrily at Swanson.

"This is exactly why several na'vi won't trust us, you just want to grab a gun and shot when a problem arises." Norm sighed before he regained his cool. "Why don't you just go to hells gate to find the materials you need." Swanson just shook his head and answered.

"We have bled the place dry for the past 7 years. There is nothing there but scrap metal." Norm was about to say something but was interrupted by Swanson. "And we also don't have the necessary amount fuel for the Aerospatiale's to make a trip to hells gate and bring back the materials we need. Norm… We are stuck here with almost zero recourses. It is going to take a damn miracle if we are going to survive here for a year." Swanson stepped over to pick up his gear when he notes Aang. Aang had listened to everything that the man told Norm. Aang wished to get back home, he truly dose, but he could not just leave this people to live in despair like this. There had to be something he could do.

* * *

><p>Steven Swanson was the head engineer of new London's maintenance team. His responsibility was to keep the colony airtight, supplied with drinking water and maintaining the supplies of electricity to all the main system and equipment. Over the years he has get to know every single person on the colony. So the second he saw the bald boy with the blue arrow on his forehead, he understood the he was not from around here.<p>

"Hey Norm…" He said staring at the kid. "Is it just me or do I see a bald kid standing behind you." Norn chuckled by Swanson's confusion.

"No Swanson, this one is very real. And his name is Aang." Swanson continued to stare at the kid, the kid just smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a bow. "I'm heard that you have some trouble. I wish to help" He said with a faint smile. Norm and Swanson just stared at him.

"If you want to be helpful then you can hand over a pair of wielding rods. I need to fix those pipes over there." Swanson said jerking his thumb over to the open wall. "Those blasted pipes just keep cracking open." Aang rubbed his neck trying to figure out what to say, he had no idée of what the man was talking about. But there were something else he could do.

"Well… I don't have the things you ask for." Swanson sighed at Aang's response. "But I can do this." Aang stepped forward to the open wall. When he located the leaking pipe he just pinched the crack together with his metal bending. Swanson looking over the boys shoulders to see what was going on, and he was stunted by the way Aang sealed the leaks. When the steam stopped to leak from the pipes Swanson checked the pipes to see what was going on, the engineer was out of words.

"How… the hell?" He turned to see the boy. "Did you just pinch together the cracks with your fingertips?" Aang just smiled back with a childish grin.

"Yep. That I did." He said. "There is just one last thing." Swanson raised an eyebrow when Aang held up his index finger and pointed it at the recently sealed pipes. Then a small intensive flame lilted up on the top of his finger. Swanson's jaw dropped as he saw the boy using the flame to melt and sealed cracks together. The cigarette dropped out of the engineer's mouth and the jaw just continued to hang opened. When Aang was finished he just smiled at the man and walked over to Norm.

"We were supposed to get something to eat?" Norm nodded and leaded the boy to the end of the corridor. Swanson was still staring in shocked at the kid. He snapped back to realty when they both were out of his sight, then went down to pick up his cigarette and lighter. Holding his lighter and cigarette he notes that the iron pipes was still glowing faint red. Knowing that the lighter was busted he putted it back in his pocket and poked the cigarette on the glowing iron. It took a few second before the tobacco started to glow, confirming that the cigarette was lit. Like any other smoker he took a deep puff on the cigarette to get the calming sensation. Blowing out a cloud of smoke he looked over to the end of the corridor where he last saw the kid. His head was trying to figure out how he did those incredible things, but he quickly gave up as he made a small chuckle.

(Well…) He thought to himself as he taped of the cigarette ashes. (He is defiantly not from around these parts.) He took another puff of the cigarette. (So… who is this kid?)

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Aang favorite snack of all time, Egg custard. Got the idée watching "The great divide"(Book water Episode 11), I mean, that expression is priceless when he sees that bowl of custard. Anyway this chapter is meant to introduce two new characters. Doctor Ariel Suname and engineer Steven Swanson, you will get to know this people tater on. This chapter is also a what I would call a "Chill Chapter", A Chill Chapter is when the characters in the story get to know each other, sit down for a snack or play a game together. Basically doing non concerning plot stuff. This is the most important thing when it comes to crossovers, it is the what I would call the BAR (Behavior, Action and Reaction) between the two different universes. How would the two behave to each other, how good would the action be and what is the reaction when these two universes collide. THAT'S what makes an crossover good. Now that I have write my meaning, the wahting game will commence soon. <strong>And have fun waiting for the next chapter.** -AN**


	9. Cabbages and Ice

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

Chapter 8. Cabbages and Ice.

* * *

><p>The mess hall was the biggest part of the colony. Two storey's in height and with a bottom flour large enough for 60 people to walk around without bumping into each other, - 18 m in with and 33 m in length-. The second level was a balcony pathway that went by the mess hall's walls. On the south side of the mess hall was a direct exit to the outdoor world of Pandora, the doors were large enough for a na'vi to walk through without bowing down. On the far side of the hall existed a big glass window, on the bottom of the window were there inbuilt doors leading to New London's earth atmospheric greenhouse. Close to the doors to the greenhouse existed several terminals and computers. That was the Colony's command center. The rest of the mess hall consisted of chairs and tables. There was also a long counter on the left side of the hall and a big opening going to a kitchen, the counter served the purpose of a bar and a cafeteria. The purpose of the mess hall was to supply food to the colonist and give them space for their free time.<p>

Aang walked in to the mess hall with awe, he has seen a lot of architecture of temples and places and may more big buildings during his travels. But this one was the most unique.

"This place is incredible." The kid said as they passed several colonists sitting but their tables. The colonist that went about their dally business, but a bald boy with tattoos is not a everyday sight so several people notes Aang and shoot some curios looks at him. Aang was not aware of that, he was too busy sightseeing to notes that a lot of people was staring at him.

Norm and Aang made their way to the cafeteria counter. Norm order an extra of the dally rations. The chef was about to deny Norms order, but he changed his mind right before he saw Aang. Everyone in the cafeteria was now looking at the kid when he and Norm sited down by a nearby table.

"I don't eat meat." Aang said when he looked in his food.

"Sorry didn't know you were a vegetarian. Here I can take the beef and you can have the rest of my salad." Norm said exchanging the beef with the salad. Aang looked curiously at what existed on the plate. He looked for a pair of chopsticks but only find some small objects of metal, a small dull knife and a really small pitchfork looking thing.

"Don't you guys have chopsticks by any chance?" Aang said holding this metal objects. Norm frowned in surprise at the kid holding the knife and fork.

"What? Don't you use a knife and fork where you're from?"

"Umm… No."

"Interesting. No one eats with chopsticks these days." Norm was right. Due to the low amount of trees back on earth it was forbidden to chop down trees to make chopsticks in Asia. Nowadays everyone uses knives and forks" Oh well there is a bundle of chopsticks in the kitchen. I go and get you some." Norm lifted himself from his seat and walked over to the desk. In the meanwhile Aang looked around the mess hall. There were a lot of people going about their dally activities, and there were also a lot of people looking at him. Noticing the unwanted attention he immediately looked away from the staring people and focus on his food. When Norm arrived Aang grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began to eat his salad. The taste was biter and salty, but in a way it was familiar.

"This taste like cabbages." He said looking at Norm.

"Well… It's because it is a cabbage salad." He said in 'a matter of fact' tone. "We grow our own food on this colony and…" Norm stopped talking when he notes that Aang was smiling to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Naa… it just reminds me of a thing that me and my friend kept run into back at…" In that sentence Aang remembered that he needed to get home.

The memory of him and his friends running into the cabbage salesmen, and smashing his stand to pieces, during their travels made Aang homesick. He missed the air and the familiar land of his. But the most he longed for was his friends and his love. It has only passed 1 and a half day since his arrival of this word, but for Aang it felt like a week. He does not know where he is or how to get back. Only by staying with these people will he get some answers.

"Something wrong?" Norm asked worrying. Aang had suddenly spaced out in the middle of his sentence. The kid shook his head as he returned to his senses.

"No is nothing… Nothing important."

"That's god to hear." Norm said with a smile as he pored up some hot water in two cups. Aang looked curiously when Norm dipped the teabags in the cups.

"Here have some tea." He said.

"Thanks." Aang accepted the cup and took a small sip of the hot tea. The tea had a foreign unknown flavor, but it still was good.

"Wow, this is an interesting taste." He said taking another sip of the tea. "What kind of tea is it?"

"This tea is made by leaf that grows from a small tea like bush. This bush only grows in the jungle of Pandora."

"Tea from another world." Aang said with a smile." I know someone that owns a tea shop. He would be thrilled to get his hands on this tea."

* * *

><p>In that exact moment in a far of place there was a man that sneezed, and his name was Iroh.<p>

"ATCHOO" The former general shouted out, getting everyone attention in his tea shop 'Jasmine dragon'.

"You cached a cold uncle?" His nephew Zuko asked.

"No nephew. It was probably the dust on my shelves." Iroh pulled out a small hanky and blew a trumpet, giving everyone in the room an excretion of partial disgust. "That's better. I should probably dust of my shelves by the end of the day." Iroh said to himself. After putting away the now forever destroyed hanky he returned his gaze upon the people in his teashop. "Now... where were we?"

"The part where we have no idée where Aang is." Soak said still looking a little disgusted by what have transpired.

The most known tea shop in Ba sing see was closed for today. But the tea shop was anything but empty. In the decorated hall was a group of 8 individuals.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This part is meant to introduce a lot of the main role characters of the Avatar: the last airbender for those that are unfamiliar with the cartoon series. Skip ahead if you already know who they are or just continue read to the next notice.-AN<strong>

Sitting nearby a table was Iroh dressed in his expensive robe. A former highly decorated general of the fire nation bearing the title 'dragon from the west', now retired and spending his free time brewing tea and playing Paisho. Sitting on the opposite side of the table was Zuko, fire lord of the fire nation, dressed in his royal array. The former exiled prince and the avatars firebending teacher was now drinking the most excellent tea of the Jasmine dragon. To his right was his beloved wife Mai, the newly crowned queen was leaning on his husband shoulder. She liked been close to Zuko and his royal array was really soft, but she was also really bored, actually that was the main reason why she was leaning her husband. On a nearby table was a young girl named Toph seated. She had her bare, and dirty, feat on the table and was now swaying on the two legs of here chair. Toph may be blind, but here 'slight' handicap is the reason why she is vastly superior in earthbending that other earthbender. She sees with her feat trough the earth. That's why she became the avatars earthbending teacher, because of her way to listen to the stone. Toph was hanging restless in her chair while drinking a cup of tea. Sitting next to her was a happy young girl with a long pony tail dressed in colorful pink clothing. Her name was Ty lee, a girl with a never-ending smile and innocents, plus some deadly acrobatic tricks up here sleeve. She and Toph have under the years become really good friends, basically because they got a lot of thing in common. Both of them are from rich families and the booth had a crapy time growing up in them. Then there of course is the fighting and adventures. Ty lee tried to teach Toph about fashion ones, but teaching a blind girl to pick a dress is… well… hard. On the opposite table was Sokka seated with his girlfriend Suki. Both of them were trying to comfort Sokka's worried sister Katara. Sokka is a battle harden swordsman. Growing up as the only grown man in the southern watertribe he learned to maintain authority and leadership over small communities. He was the navigator and master planer during his adventure with the avatar. Suki is the leader of a group of female warriors known as the Kyoshi warriors that was founded by Avatar Kyoshi, one of Aang previous lives. The warriors of the Kyoshi usually wear face paint that is similar to Avatar Kyoshi's, but due to the circumstances she hasn't had the thought to do so. Katara was holding here cup of tea, not drinking so much as a sip. Katara was the one to find Aang frozen in the ice block. She then became his teacher in waterbending during their travels around the world. And now she is in love with the man that saved the world.

**AN-End of introduction.-AN**

* * *

><p>Iroh, Zuko, Mei, Toph, Ty lee, Suki, Sokka and Katara was having a conversation about the sudden disappearance of Aang. Suko was drinking tea with his uncle, Mei was bored. Toph was restless, Ty lee was enjoying the tea, Sokka was trying to get the conversation forward and Suki was trying to comfort Katara, but it was not working very well. Katara have all right to be worried, well she is the one that was showing it the most.<p>

"Listen, all I'm saying is that we don't tell anyone." Sokka said to Zuko and Iroh. "If words gets out that Aang have disappeared. People might get some bad idée's."

"What do you mean Sokka?" Toph asked as she took a sip from her tea.

"Last time Aang disappeared he was gone for over a hundred years." He said in a matter of fact tone. "Someone might take advantage of this situation."

"A lot of soldiers have defected from the Fire nation army." Suko said putting down his cup of tea. "There is a possibility that they have formed a band of rebels that believe in the old thinking's of the fire nation."

"If words get out that the avatar is missing, they might want to assassinate you nephew." Iroh said looking at Zuko. The young fire lord shrugged back in shock by the words of his uncle. "Or they might do a coup or even a…"

"I get it uncle they might start the war all over again!" Zuko shouted to avoid the grim details. Iroh looked surprised at the sudden outburst from Zuko and Mei woke up from her small slumber. "We need to keep this a secret if we are to maintain peace." Zuko said in a calmer voice. Before any one had the chance to say another word a loud shatter of porcelain caught everyone's attention. Katara had tossed her tea cup on the floor in anger.

"How can you say things like this!" She shouted to everyone. "Aang is our best friend! We can't just ignore the fact that he is gone! We need to send out people to find him!"

"But Katara didn't you just hear what we just said. " Sokka said trying to calm down his sister. "People might exploit this moment to do something really bad!"

"Then the more reason to search for him!"

"Katara he might be gone only a day or two. He is probably off to some important Avatar stuff. He will probably be back soon."

"And what if he will disappear another hundred years. Sokka, if Aang was going somewhere he would have told me. Or at least he would have left a note." Sokka thought to himself for a moment before answering.

"Maybe he didn't have time. Look, you know as much as I do about the situation. Now all you have to do is not to tell everyone that the avatar has disappeared… gain."

"I don't care!" Katara bursted out. "I will search for him on the bottom of the sea if needed, I will dig out every cave until my fingers bleed, I will shout to the heavens for his name if I have to, I will… I will…" Katara fell on her knees as she bursted in to tears. "I don't want to lose him." She said as tears pour down her cheeks. The sound her cry made everyone look at here with sadness in their eyes.

"I don't want him to disappear to."Sokka said while he went down on his knees. Katara was about to say something but was interrupt when her brother hugged her. "I know that you love him Katara. You two have more gotten closer to each other during these years than I even imagined possible. For that I am proud of you." Sokka was now looking in his sisters tear filed eyes. "I don't know where he is or what he is doing. But I know for a fact that that Aang misses all of us and that he wouldn't want us to cry because we miss him." Katara sniffed before she wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry." She said with a faint smile.

"Don't be." Soaks said giving here one more hug.

Everyone in the room was looking at the sibling with mixed excretions. Ty lee was on the brink of tears. (This is to… beautiful) she taught trying to hold back the tears. Toph just smiled with her feet on the stone flour. (Even though Sokka is a moron at times, he is good with words) she taught to herself before taking the final sip of her tea. Suki just looked at his boyfriend prideful. (always knew you have a soft spot under that edgy shell of yours) she taught. Mai just rolled her eyes. She does not like it when a person randomly cries a flood of tears. Iroh smiled happily before speaking to Zuko.

"All siblings have a way to connect with each other. It is just a matter of acceptant" Zuko looked at his uncle before he sighed with a hint of sadness.

"I wish that was true for everyone."

* * *

><p>The boiling rock was the most secure prison in the fire nation. A big prison of iron and steel that is built on top an island in the middle of a half dormant volcano surrounded by boiling hot water. It housed the most dangerous criminals in the whole fire nation. But all these criminals pale in comparison before one certain inmate. Deep underground exist a special designed freezing cell, heavily guarded with the most elite fire benders. All designed for one person. Zuko's psychotic sister, the former fire princesses Azula.<p>

Ice was hanging from the ceiling, ice was attached to the walls, and ice was covering the floor. There were ice everywhere and Azula hated ice. Not because it was here opposite element or that it was cold. It was because of a certain peasant that froze her in a block of ice before wrapping here in chains, right before her coronation to become fire lord. It's because of this blasted waterbender that her brother became fire lord. She despises the ice as much as she despises the waterbender known as Katara, but the one she hated the most, the one man that she hated over all things was her own brother, Zuko. Just the thought of those names made her want to rip down the walls and set everything she sees on fire. But the intense cold and the chains that were wrapped around her arms and legs prevented her to do much movement. The cold would made a heavy clothed man shiver and shake teeth, but Azula had gotten used to the cold, even dressed in simple prison clothing she did not shiver or tried to heat herself with firebending, she didn't have to, her burning hatred was strong enough to keep her alive. The chains were attached to four pillars that stood in the middle of the frozen room. The chains were long enough to allow her to walk freely in the room, but they still restricted her movement, Azula however didn't spend time waking around in here icy chamber. Day in and day out she was sitting in here corner. Doing nothing than breathing and eating. People say that chambers like this would drive there prisoners to mad insanity, but Azula never had any sanity to begin with.

Azula did what she always does in her cooling cell, nothing, lying in her corner to just let the time pas. Sometimes she decides to move to another corner. And sometimes she decides to create a fireball to heat her, but her body didn't care for the cold. The noises and sounds of the guarding men outside the thick door was the same all day and all night. They talked amongst them self, stomped by the door following patrolling rout. Always on scheduled. Azula could plan an escape with his information. But she never cared to do so. For her will to flea and fight was broken before she even was locked up. She didn't have care for the outside, so she didn't care for the noises of her guards. But suddenly, the noises and sounds outside the door changed.

Fireballs were filing the underground hallways. The guards were up to something. Training? No, not enough rom. A test of fire strength? No, the men were too disciplined to do things like this. Fighting? Yes, but who? Other prisoners? No, they all were too afraid to go down there. Outside intruders? Yes. How many? One man.

The guards had their fight for their lives. They screamed warcry, filed the hallway with fire. Fought hand to hand to hand if needed but they all fell in the end. The man that had taken down a whole division of elite fire benders stood now in front of the door to the cell. 1… 2… 3… 4 slices of his sword and the door fell slamming into the frozen room. The man stepped in and eyed the dark cold. Then he fined what he was looking for. Azula was in her corner, not even caring to look at the man that had just walked in.

"Princesses Azula?" a surprisingly young voice was heard. This was enough to catch her attention. The young man was dressed in a long black cloak, the details on the cloak was not visible due to the dark.

"That is my name." Azula finally spoke in an icy tone. "And since you know my name and title I expect you to go down on your knees."

"I don't bow to anyone." The man just answered back. "Not even if you were the ruler of this land." Azula now looked up to see the face of the man. But all she saw was a pair of red eyes.

"What nerve you have to come down here to insult me peasant!" She spat out. "Watch your tone and get down on your knees. You should feel honored to be in my present."

"Big talk from someone that is a bigger failure than her own brother." In that moment Azula wrath flared up faster and stronger than a dormant volcano can suddenly erupt. Azula then breathed out an enormous burning blue fireball that engulfed the whole cell, turning all the ice into steam. Hoping to burn the insolent man into a crisp.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted as steam and smoke poured out from her mouth. "To compare me with him! That mothers boy! That treacherous bastard! That foul …" She was about to curse this brother's name even more but was stopped by her own shock. The man stood there untouched by the fire. Not even the strongest of fire benders could take an attack that and head on like walk away untouched. The man stood there as if nothing has happened.

"Good." He just simply said. "Your hatred for your brother is stronger than even I imaged. You will be useful."

"Useful? Listen here impudent peasant. I am a princess of the fire nation, not some dumb grunt you can push around like…"

"Azula! Behave yourself." An older voice interrupted Azula's aggressive accusations. She turned here had to see who it was that interrupted her. A man stepped into the steaming chamber. He was wearing an old dirty read robe. The haircut was rugged and uneven. "Is this how you thank the man that went through all this trouble just for us?" Now Azula finally saw who this man was, and in shock she let out a few words.

"Fa…Father?" And she was right, it was her father. The former fire lord Ozai.

"Yes. It is me." Ozai said as he went down on his knees to look into her eyes. He then stroke his hand over her cheek. "My beautiful daughter."

"Father, how did you escape?" Ozai just smiled.

"This young man helped me escape of course." He said turning to face the man that just stood there staring at them. Azula now tried to get a better lock at the man, but it was too dark to get a proper look, but there was one thing she was able to see, something that caused here to become even more suspicions of the man. It was his eyes. It wasn't the fact that his iris had the color red. No, it was the fact that he had four pupils. In this discover Azula turned to face his father.

"Who is he?" She asked. Ozai smiled a devious mile before answering.

"He is the one that is going to give us a second chance."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And… Cut! Finally I am finished with this chapter. Yes the title is weird and cheesy, but it's really fits in a way. Since they are using chopsticks in Avatar last airbender, getting Aang to use a fork and knife will take some time. The introduction part is meant to be for throes that don't really know the plot or characters to the Avatar last airbender cartoon, but it's up to you if you want to read them. And yes I am probably going to do more of those. And who is this mysterious man in black cloak and read eyes, well that's for you to figure out (he he), and if you do plz don't tell anyone else just keep it to yourself and maintain confused. Until next time this is tree dog… o crap I have been playing too much fallout gain. Have fun waiting for the next chapter. -AN<strong>


	10. Telling of tales

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

Chapter 9. Telling of tales 

* * *

><p>"Okay. Start talking." Were the first words Aang spoke when Norm finally finished his food. Norm just looked blankly the boy, he was eager to hear what norm had do say.<p>

"All right." He said putting down his fork and knife. "As promised I will tell you of the uprising, the incredible world of Pandora and the folklore of the Na'vi, well as much as I know." Norms words caught a small glint of interest from the nearby colonist.

"Okay… Pandora 101, you're on a moon."

"Wait what?"

"You already know that you are not on your home word, so I go straight to the point. First one is that Pandora is a moon that orbits around a much bigger planet known as Polyphemus."

"Really?" Aang said thoughtful "I don't recall seeing a planet in the sky".

"You haven't?"

"Well… it was cloudy. So I didn't get a clear look on the sky."

"Right. And you have already figured out that the air is toxic to us humans."

"Yea." Aang said rubbing his throat, the memory of that painful experience is still fresh. "I did it the hard way."

"Ouch." Norm said remembering how it felt for him the first time he tried to breath the air without a mask.

"Hey… Norm." Aang said looking at the man. "Who's Eywa?"

"Who's Eywa!" Norm said in shock. "Eywa is the mother nature of Pandora, the goddess of the na'vi, the entity of all living things on Pandora." Norm said waving his hand's in the air trying to make a point.

"So she is a spirit?"

"A spirit? Pa lease, spirit is a superstitious nonsense. There is a scientific fact explanation to how it works." Aang quirked an eyebrow and smiled, he was reminding him of Sokka right now.

"Right… and how does it work?"

"Eywa is a connection that runs through the planets whole plant and wildlife, similar to the nerve system in a living body, well except it is on a grand planetary scale."

"So this world is one big person?" Aang said choked.

"What? No no no no. it's a collective connection trough the trees and plants that makes up Eywa, at least that's what we had figured out so far. But the basic knowledge is that Eywa is voice of nature of this world." Aang looked amassed at Norm as an idée hatched in his mind. This Eywa is the apparently exist all around him, all he need to do is to get in contact with here, hopefully then he can get some help into figuring out to get home.

"Is there a way to talk to Eywa?" Aang asked curiously. Norm frowned at the kid.

"Talk to Eywa? Why would you want to do that?"

"You can't talk to her? Or do anything to get in contact with her?" Aang was getting a little bit worried now.

"Well… there is one way if you really want to talk to Eywa." He said seeing the boy giving a relieving smile. "But that is close to impossible." The smile disappeared.

"Why is it impossible?"

"If you really want to get in contact or 'speak' with Eywa then you have to get to a tree known as a 'tree of souls', only with this trees you can connect with the great mind of Pandora. But you have to be a na'vi to do something like this."

"Why do you have to be a na'vi?"Aang frowned.

"Two reasons. The first one is that all na'vi have the ability to connect with any kind of organic life form with a neural connection which is known as Tsaheylu, it means 'the bond' in our tongue. They have a braid which is wrapped around a queue that is connected to the back of their brain. Each time they ask for aid from an animal they attach there queue to the animals queue, this will allow them to literally share thoughts and minds." Aang was completely dumfounded by what Norm just told him. Never would he ever have imagined coming to a world where things like this were possible.

"That's incredible." He said impressed.

"Yes it is. One of the Pandora most incredible feat, connection via the simple organic mind."

"But still, why do I have to be na'vi to speak to Eywa?"

"The trees of souls are sacred shrines to the na'vi. They aren't so intrigued to let outsiders approached the tree."

"So… reason number two is…?"

"You are not only an outsider, you're also a non na'vi. They will slice you into pieces before you even get to the clearing." Aang was not so very certain he was going to get in contact with Eywa.

"Why do they show smutch hostility to outsiders?" Aang asked.

"Well… last time around, humans tried to destroy a nearby tree of souls and everything around it." Norm said with regret in his voice. "The RDA was going to blast a crater so deep in there racial history that they would never come closer than a thousand clicks to that place ever again." Aang now looked with shock and horror at Norm, this sounded very similar to when fire lord Ozai tried to burn down the earth kingdom. Aang had to know the whole story now.

"What happened?" Aang asked leaning over the table trying to catch every word Norm spoke.

"Well… since you are going to stay here for a while, you might as well know the whole story." Norm leaned back in his chair while taking a deep breath. They were going to sit there for awhile.

"It all started seven years ago. At that time I joined the avatar program." Norm started. "I was one amongst thirty other people. And we were the lucky few."

"How so?" Aang asked.

"Well… there were over a thousand people who wanted the job. And there were on spots for a few." Aang looked in shock at the man.

"That's a lot of people." He said impressed. "How come there were so few?"

"As I said before. Creating an avatar body is very difficult and expensive. Costs about 5 billion dollars just to make one." Aang jaw dropped by the mention of the amount of money, even thou he do not now the currency of this world he know a big number when he hear one.

"5 billion! For just one?" Norm grinned at Aang's expression. "And there were thirty of you. Then that would make…" Aang started to count on his fingers to found out the sum. However Norm interrupted him.

"Only two was made." Aang stopped counting ad looked up.

"Why?"

"The twenty-eight other people failed the five year training. Only two people passed. Me and another man by the name Tom Sully."

"Tom Sully was a brilliant man and a good friend. He and I were suppose to worked alone side each other during the program."

"'Suppose to'? What do you mean by that?" Aang said rising an eyebrow.

"He died." Norm simply spoke, causing Aang to regret what he just said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Thing like this happens." A moment of silence hung over the table, until the kid broke the silence.

"How did he… past way."

"Killed by a mugger two weeks before the shipping to Pandora. Sad way to go. Fortunately my focus on the job helped me to get over his decease. It was thought times, but I managed at the end." The man said looking up to the roof. As if he was trying to get a glimpse of his old friend.

"So what happened then?" Norm looked back down.

"Then the company that funded the program went crazy." he said with a faint smile. "Five billion dollars spent on creating an avatar body for a man that is dead. Like flushing money down the drain. But they were lucky"

"How so?"

"You see… The avatar is bound to one specific individual because of the drivers DNA. However there is one exception." Aang leaned forward on the table

"But you said that everyone have a unique DNA thingy. Then the exception would be if someone else shares the same DNA."

"Yes. And there was one who did, his twin brother Jake Sully."

"Jake… Jake…" Aang said to himself, that name sounded very familiar. "I've heard the name before."

"That's because he is the chieftain." At those words the face of the blue leader appeared in his mind.

"Wait… he is Tom's brother?"

"Twin brother to be precise."

"Walking around in his brother's body?" Aang would never have imaged saying something like that.

"Well Tom never got the chance to use it, and the RDA didn't want to waste five billion dollars so they found Jake and asked him to fill in his brothers shoes, literally speaking."

"RDA?" Aang said wonder. Norm looked a bit choked at the boy. (He doesn't know of the RDA?) He thought.

"The RDA is the company that funds the avatar program. RDA is an acronym for Resource Development Administration." Norm explained hastily. "The RDA was committing a mining operation here on Pandora. They were strip-mining for an extremely rare metal known as Unobtanium. This metal has incredible and valuable properties in our society, and it sold for twenty million a kilo."Yet again Aang reacted to the big number." Unfortunately there was a problem. They set up their operation right in a na'vi territory."

"And they weren't so very fond of it I take it." Aang asked even knowing the answer.

"No they were not." Norm said with a sad voice. "The RDA destroyed a big part of the landscape for their mine. They tried to convince the natives that they did not have any bad intention against them. But they turned a deaf ear to their explanation." Aang didn't like the look on Norms face, it showed sorrow and despair. "One na'vi clan declared war on the RDA compound known as 'Hells gate'. They made some damage but were forced to retreat. They didn't expect their opponent to have such powerful weapons."

"Powerful weapons?" Aang asked curiously, yet again Norm frowned at him.

"The Na'vi uses bows and arrows, the RDA military had a big arsenal of assault rifles, flame throwers, grandee launchers and a whole lot of machine guns."

"What's a machine gun?" Norm was in shock by his question. (He does not know what a machine gun is? How the hell is that possible? Was he born in a cave or something?). Norm quick snapped out of his state of chock and turned his attention to Aang.

"A machine gun is a metallic devise that… shoots metal out of a long pipe in a really high velocity." At that moment Aang remembered seen a device of that description in the night before, that gave him an uneasy feeling.

"That thing last night, the one that the na'vi attached me with…"

"Was an M60 Machinegun." Norm finished. "Fully automatic heavy duty hardware with a rate of fire of 550 rounds in a minute." Shock envelops Aang, he remembered that he barely dodged the shots during the fight. The power of that device was terrifying. "A lot faster than bow and arrow don't you think?" Aang could only nod.

"So what happened to the clan of na'vi?" He asked fearing the answer. "Did they…"

"They were massacred by the military forces. They didn't stand chance." Aang gulped when hearing their fate. "On that day one of the many na'vi clans was wiped of the face of Pandora. This 'incident' sent a message throughout the land, telling all na'vi to rethink crossing paths with us humans. Since then they resorted to small hit and run tactics noting major. There was… well… reasonably peaceful, but it was soon to change."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This part is a recap of the movie AVATAR you are free to skip this part if you know what has happened. Otherwise you are free to do whatever you want to do. <strong>

**(I recommend you to read it thou.) -AN**

"The first time I meet Jake was right after the safety briefing. He looked exactly like Tom, but that's where the similarities ended. "

"How so?" Asked Aang

"Well you see… Tom was a scientist, very bright and clever. He had high grades and a good education. But his brother was not the 'study type'." Aang wonder by what norm meant by 'study type'.

"What do you mean by that? Surely he was into a little bit of reading things?" He asked hopefully.

"No he was more in to shooting things. Jake was a soldier." Aang's hope fell. "A marine of the US army, a fighter type of person and… kind of a jarhead."

"Jarhead?" Aang said raising an eyebrow. "Was his head shaped like a jar?" he said imagining a man with a head shaped like an edgy jar.

"What? No no, it's just a saying, because in the soldier's cuts their hairs so it is shape looking like a jar." Norm answered with a chuckle.

"Strange." Aang said with the image still fresh in his mind.

"But Jake wasn't a marine anymore, he was a veteran, a retired soldier."

"How do you get to be a retired soldier?"

"By a shot in the back."

"Ouch"

"Yes. During one of his missions he took a salvo right to the lower spine severing his control to his legs." Norm said pointing at the backside of his waist. "He could have got surgery to get him to walk again. But didn't have the money."

"So he took his brothers job for the money?" Aang figured out.

"O yes, believe me the pay was good, real good. If he had returned home not only would he have got his legs back, he would never have to work ever again. But of course that's not what happened."

"So what happened?" Aang said gaining more interest. Now they were getting to the interesting part.

"What happened were love, anger, betrayal, and death." Norm said leaning forward.

"Grace didn't like him." Norm said with smile of nostalgia. "But after a talk with the supervisor, she was persuade to allow him to join the avatar team. He was of course put in as an escort. The guy wasn't trained like his brother."

"Who is Grace?" Aang Asked.

"Grace Augustine is one of the brightest persons I've ever meet. She singlehandedly mapped the whole biological ecosystem of Pandora. She is also the leader of the avatar program. And one hell of a fighter."

"But why didn't she like Jake."

"Grace saw every soldier here on Pandora as a trigger happy moron. She was trying to get the na'vi to try and trust us humans, but it was hard since the na'vi continued their hit and run tactics all over the dig sight, and that the soldiers would then see them as target practice."

"So here progress was slow."

"Yes, really slow. You see, the RDA didn't care much of her science program. All they cared for was the Unobtanium. They would have ignored the na'vi completely if it wasn't for the huge vein of ore that rested right under their village. And trust me when I say this, they wanted it badly. "

"So they used Grace to try and get them to move."

"Exactly. However she never had a chance to try and send forward the message. But she didn't have to. The opportunity came to Jake."

"How did it happen?"

"It all started with a mission with me, Grace and Jake. The mission was supposed to be routine field documentation, taking test on the field and document our findings. But it all went wrong."

"What happened?"

"He was chased off by a Thanator."

"What's a Thanator?"

"The biggest and the most dangerous land predator on Pandora, this cat is bad, real bad. Trust me, running is the best and only option."

"And I guess that Jake followed that option."

"Of course he did. Last thing we saw was his sorry behind disappearing into the bush. Grace and I regrouped back at the transporter, and took off to the air. We then search for his avatar for hours but found nothing. After more searching we then decided to give up and return back to base, hopping that he had survived the night. But I tell yea, he did more than that."

"A na'vi clan found him and they accepted him into the clan to study him." Aang said smiling. This was all too familiar.

"How did you know?" Norm said frowning.

"Call it a hunch." The kid simply responded.

"Yes, of course. But I can't fathom how they accepted him like that. It was a miracle that they didn't fill him with arrows at the sight of him. And lucky him that it was the chieftains daughter that found him. 'Lucky bastard'" Norm said the last part with small caught.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said with the wave of his hand. "The Omaticaya thought they could learn from him and that he could learn from them, but the RDA wanted him to gain their trust so that in the end he could get them to move. So during the three months he was gaining there trust and our team to the Hallelujah Mountains."

"The Halle-what-now?"

"The Hallelujah Mountains. The mountains that defies gravity. It is a huge group of mountains that floats in the air, one of Pandora's breathtaking views."

"Ahhhh. So that's what you call them. I remember flying over a couple of them. Pretty impressive."

"Pleas, impressive is an understatement here, we're talking about mountains sized rocks that…" Norm had to stop taking there, because Aang said something that severely confused. "Wait as sec. Did you just say 'flying' over a couple of them?"

"Yes I did." Aang said smiling at norms excretion, he was flabbergasted.

"You can fly?"

"Yes I can."

"May I ask how?"

"Oh it is easy, all I need is something that allows me that glide on air, and then add some airbending focus and tad-da." Aang clapped his hands together. "I am airborne." He said waving his and as if they were tiny wings. Norm looked at the airbender with shock and wonder.

"Is there something that you can't do?"

"Don't know, never really thought about it." The airbender said trying to make a list in his head. However the list was pretty blank.

"Never mind that. Please continue the story." Norm thought for himself for a moment trying to remember where he last left off.

"Where was I?.. O right, our team relocated to the Hallelujah mountains. Jake was gaining there trust by the week. Neytiri continued to teach him the ways of the na'vi and me and Grace continued our research. It all went well until the RDA called him back to base. They told him that the job was finished, there was enough inlet on how to relocate the na'vi, by force. But Jake wasted to see it through to the end. He connived them to give him more time in order to pass a ceremony. Passing this ceremony allowed him to become one with the na'vi, giving him full support and trust, and also a mate. And there was one specific person he chose as a mate."

"Neytiri."

"Exactly, during their time together they developed a strong relation. But truth fully, it was an accident waiting to happen."

"She didn't know of his mission."

"Right, and when he finally told them of his purpose there. All that respect and trust vanished in an instant. And the cherry on top, the nasty rotten cherry, the bulldozers of RDA had wrecked a sacred ground belonging to the Omaticaya. They wanted war."

"I saw what happened that day, that day when the RDA got what they finally wanted." Norm spoke with a voice of weight. "They had launched a squadron of Aerospatiale with a dragon at the spear head to the Omaticaya home tree." Aang jumped in his seat by Norms words.

"A dragon! They had a dragon?"

"Easy now, I'm not talking about some mystical lizard. I'm taking about a big assault gunship." Aang returned to his seat feeling a bit down, he hoped to meet another dragon. "Jake tried to warn them, he tried to get them to leave before the gunships arrived, but the na'vi chose to stand and fight than leave there land." With each word Norms voice got heavier. Now could clearly see a sorrow in the man's eye. "I saw in a live video fed when the gunships lunched there smoke and incendiary rounds right into the opening of the home tree. They tried to scatter them as if they were roaches. Then without hesitation they fired a barge of missiles right at the lower parts, destroying the supporting colons. The whole tree fell down with a furious force, crunching hundreds of innocent lives beneath it."

The young airbender looked at Norm without breaking eye contact. He paused for a moment to give a silent moment for those that died that day, then after a deep breath he resumed the tale.

"Before we knew it we were thrown into custody waiting for a decision to do with us surrounding our 'crime'". He said air quoting the last word. "Stuck in that cell taught that it was all over. The finally we had a brake of luck. Our team pilot Trudy knocked out the guard and helped us out. With her help we manage to escape hells gate, barley." Aang notes once again sadness flow over Norm.

"What happened? Did you leave someone behind?"

"No, we all got on the Aerospatiale in time, but our escape didn't go unnoted. The chief of security colonel Quaritch saw us escape. That jarhead stomped out on the landing field and fired on us while we took off. I, Jake and Trudy didn't get hit, but Grace wasn't so lucky. She took a salvo right in the side. We did everything we could to try and stop the bleeding, but she was slowly dying. However there was one thing that could save her life."

"By transferring her consciousness from here human body to her avatar body with the help of a tree of souls." Aang suddenly spoke.

"By trans… Wait… how did you know that?" Shock enveloped them both, how did Aang know this?

"I… don't know, the word just jumped out of my mouth." The young bender said scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, that was our only option to save Grace, however the only one that could allow us to do that was the na'vi, and they also targeted us as traitors, Tsu'tey would never let us near the clearing."

" Who's Tsu'tey." Aang quickly asked.

"Tsu'tey was the na'vi that took the place of the chieftain after the death of Neytiri's father. He died during the assault of the home tree. Now Tsu'tey really despised Jake and it was obvious that he would gladly scalp him on sight. However, Jake had a plan, a very bold and risky plan." Aang leaned forward in his chair, curiosity rose within him.

"What was his plan?"

"Jake had the idée to become a Toruk Makto"

"What's that?"

"It's the title given to one na'vi that can fly the biggest and most dangerous predator of Pandora, the great Leonopteryx, or as the na'vi calls them, Toruk. It means 'last shadow'."

"Why is it called last shadow?" Aang said frowning.

"Because it is the last shadow you see in your life, before it dives down from the sky and eat you. And Jake had the crazy decision to mount one. Ant yet aging by some miracle he tamed the beast and became a Toruk Makto, rider of the last shadow."

"That's an impressive title."

"Yes and with that title he gained the support of the can in a heartbeat, even Tsu'tey called him brother. This allowed us to get Grace to the tree of souls. By the help of the people we got the chance to transfer her mind to her avatar. But the wounds were too great. She died connected to the tree of souls." Yet aging Norm made a pause in memory of his friend. "Grace's death hit Jake hard, but it also sparked something in his heart, I don't know what, but he wanted the people of the RDA to pay for what they have done, he wanted to gather all the neighboring clans and send them back to where they once came. This, is how the na'vi uprising began."

"Jake sent out a call, a call of Toruk Makto. They heard it, and they answered, they answered with battle ready warriors in the thousands." Aang could only respond with a look of concern, thins was soon to get worse. He could feel that. "Even if we had the numbers, an direct assault was to end in sever casualties, on our end. That's why we waited for them to come. And they came right in to the region where most of their systems won't work, Hallelujah Mountains."

"You had the high ground. A home field advantage." Aang simply said.

"Exactly. Now the battle took place on two locations. The air, where we had our horde of ikranay's warriors fought against their battalion of gunships and flyers."

"I'm sorry… what's an ikranay?"

"A four winged lizard, very commonly used by the na'vi to fly." A visual memory appeared in Aang mid of the creatures he flew by a day ago.

"And the second battle?"

"That was the ground battle of army of riders and warriors against platoons of marines. I was on the ground fight and ducking for cover against their forcers. Jake was high in the sky taking out gunships. Even Trudy joined the fight, shooting down the attacking gunships. At first we were doing damage, lots of it, however that soon change. The soldiers were adapting to the terrine, even though we had the advantage in numbers, they had the advantage in weapons and training. We were dying like flies, Neytiri got shot out of the sky, Trudy's flyer took a missile, Tsu'tey got shot in the chest and my avatar got hit in the shoulder." (I was lucky to ever get that body working again.) Norm thought to himself. "I remembered hearing Jakes voice on the radio, calling for any one that could stand and fight, very few responded. We were losing the battle, and the bomber was approaching the Omaticaya refuge."

"As soon as I got out of the link unit I grabbed a rifle and rushed out to fight." Aang hung by every word. Even thou he have been sitting still for a while he continued to listen" As I ran through the jungle I hear the battle from afar. Bombs detonating, missiles exploding, machineguns in rapid fire, screaming and cries of na'vi. It was terrible. Then suddenly… it all just changed. I still don't know how it happened, but it was as if the nature itself turned against the humans. Packs of hammer head beast's, flocks of wiper wolves and an army of Ikranay's descended on the humans and ripped them to shreds. This sudden assault gave Jake an opening to take out the dragon and the bomb transporter. With a few well placed charges he brought them down in an inferno. And in the end Jake and Neytiri manage to defeat Quaritch, ending the assault and assuming victory." Norm leaned back in his chair with relief.

"So in the end the na'vi won." Aang maintained eye contact with Norm.

"Yep. The RDA packed their stuff and left Pandora. Some decided to remain. Jake was declared chieftain and a legend amongst the na'vi clans." Norm took a deep breath, as if relived from a burden. "All this happened over seven years ago, during that time we built this colony and improved our relations with the people, a good end to years of conflict."

**AN- Recaps over- AN**

* * *

><p>"That was an infesting story." Aang said looking around at the small crowd of people that dropped in to listen to Norm's tale. Norm looked surprised around him. He didn't notes the small crowd of people. "Even it was a bit long, it was still a tale worth hearing."<p>

"Well… story telling has never been one of my strong points, but I do my best." Norm said smiling, but that smile faded away by the sight of the sad look on Aang. "Is something wrong?"

"So many people died, just to reclaim land that was ones their own. Was it worth it?" Aang's words caused a lot of gears to turn around in Norms head. Thinking for a moment for himself he then finally answered.

"The RDA would have sent for more and more soldiers. It would be a matter of time until the would strike the unprepared na'vi in order to advance their territory. No matter what they did there would be blood." Aang thought to himself for a moment.

"But still…so much death."

"I understand. War is a nasty thing, but sometimes you just have to fight to protect the ones that you love." Norm paused for a moment before he let out a small chuckle "Look at me here, old man Norm preaching about war, man this is not my style." Everyone else also let out a small chucked. "But I truly miss the old days when we spend time helping Jake pas the day and committing simple research. That's reminds me." He suddenly went digging in his pockets, trying to find something of value. "Here a picture of the team." He said holding a small photograph. Aang took the small picture to see four people smiling back at him. Right away he recognized Norm, especially since he positioned at himself on the picture. Continuing observing the picture he saw a muscular man with short hair sitting in what looked like chair with wheels, that man was Jake, he resembled his avatar very closely, as if they were brothers. To his left stood a young woman with black hair tide like a ponytail, that was Trudy, there former pilot smiled happily back at him, unknowing of her sad future fate. Switching his focus on the fourth and final person Aang froze as if someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over him. The fourth and final person was a smiling woman with bright brown color hair, almost a little bit red. That was the exact same woman he saw in his dream.

"Is this Grace?" He asked trying to hide the shock in his voice.

"Yes, that is Grace Augustine." Norm said not noticing Aang's shock. "The one and only person with proper common sense here on Pandora. God bless that woman." At the last sentence norm turned his view up on the ceiling, as if Grace had heard him. Norm then returned his sight on Aang, thinking for himself for a moment before saying.

"Everything was peace and quiet, until you showed up." Aang felt a little change in the surroundings for some reason. "Right now the na'vi sees you as an agent of the RDA sent her to Pandora to destroy us. I do not what to what to believe, so perhaps you can enlighten me be telling who you are." Aang was about to say something to answer Norms question, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Kid." Norm and Aang turned their heads to see Ariel approaching them. "How's the arm?" Aang automatically moved his arm in response.

"Its fine, thank you for asking."

"I was passing by when I hear taking something about Norm sharing stories of old. Like to share some with me?"

"No problem" Norm said with the shrug of his shoulders. "Have a seat." Grabbing a chair to join the small group.

"By the way, Aang I would like to asked you something."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"How are things back home?" Ariel said looking curious.

"Back home?" Aang asked confused.

"Well… you know. Back home as in earth, the world of humans and such." Now Aang was really confused, what was she taking about?

"I've been meaning to ask you?"

"Okay what is it?"

"What is this 'Earth' place all of you people are talking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Finally I am finished with this chapter. Man this was a piece of work believe me. You guise are probably wonder why I wrote down big parts of the movie, simple I like to stand on a solid ground. Usually people are sloppy work in writing down the whole back-story in their stories. I am doing the opposite because I want to follow my BAR standard (Behavior, Action and Reaction), the purpose was to show you how Aang would react to this universe history, simple as that. Well now it's finished so enjoy. And He fun waiting for the next chapter. -AN<strong>


	11. The world of the Avatar

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

Chapter 10. The world of the Avatar

* * *

><p>The mess hall was filled to the brim with chock, why wouldn't it? A human had asked the people of his own kind about a place called Earth. So why wouldn't they be shocked that a fellow human didn't know of his own home world. This boy held more surprises than anyone could comprehend, and his name was Aang.<p>

A silence so still that you could hear a pin get dropped reached every corner of the big hall. Every colonist in the room stared at the bald tattooed fifteen year old boy, who looked totally confused, with an expression saying 'What the heck did he just say?'. A moment passed before someone decided to break the silence, Ariel bursted into laughter causing her to gain a lot of attention.

"Wow… not that's… a good scene… of humor." She said between her laughs. "Because what you're saying is impossible." She said finally calming down.

"It is?" Aang said getting even more confused.

"Of course it is! Humans doesn't originate from Pandora, they come from Earth. Which lie's over three light-year way from this place. We're from another world." The kid jumped in his seat by those words.

"You're also from another world?" And yet aging of silence swept over the crowd. But this time everyone in the room bursted into laughter. Aang could hear the colonist taking amongst them self's while they laughed.

"Is this kid for real?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"This is too much!"

"Ouch, my stomach hurts."

"What a comedian."

It took a moment before the laughter settled down. Leaving Aang sitting there not knowing the point.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused. Before anyone said something Norm was the first to speak.

"Okay people we had our fun, let's focus on the fact that he doesn't know of earth." he said wiping away a tear drop.

"I know, let's make a small test."Ariel suddenly spoke" I ask him a question, if he answers right, then that will prove that he is form earth, or he was born in cave." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Aang, what do you need to get into hyperspace?" Aang just stared back at Ariel.

"What's hyperspace?" Everyone around him looked surprised and chock at the kid.

"Aang…you need a hyper drive to get into hyperspace, it's a reference to star wars, one of the greatest movies of all time." Ariel said in a matter of fact tone.

"What's a Movie?" He asked getting even more confused.

"You can't be serious. Haven't you ever…"

"Ariel", Norm interrupted "Let me do this one. Aang, what's the color of Coca-Cola?" Aw yes, Earths biggest brand, it is impossible to answer this wrong, even isolated primitive villages in Africa knows of this brand. However, these colonists are going to get the surprise of their life.

"What the heck is a Coca-thingamajig?" Aang said looking at the faces of the people surrounding him. Their face excretions are that of a man getting a stroke.

"Oh… sweet…mother… of… God. He is serious"

Max Patel was waking his system checking around the air tight colony, put he had to stop due to something really strange. The mess hall was always filed with notice and sound of people taking and doing their dally activates. Put for some unexplainable reason the mess hall was silent as a grave. Curios he then stepped in the hall to find every man and woman staring at the bald kid with tattoos. This confused him severely.

"Umm… Guys?" he caught some few attention. "What's going on?"

"Max." Norm suddenly spoke. "Would you believe me if I, here and now, told you that this kid." He pointed at Aang. "Did no cone from earth"

"What?" Max said with even more confusion.

"I don't see the big deal in all of this." Aang said shrugging his shoulders.

"What?"

"Don't you understand!" Ariel's shouted as she jumped out of here chair. "If you aren't from Earth, then you must be from another alien species that poses the exact same DNA as a human. The odds of that happening are astronomically small."

"What?"

"Wait. Ariel. Are you sure that he is human?" Norm asked.

"I did a DNA test on his blood. He is 100% human."

"Guys!" Max suddenly shouted, getting all the attention. "What the hell is going on?" Norm took a deep breath and quickly explained to max what just happened five munities ago. And the very familiar feeling of chock enveloped him. Meanwhile the mess hall went into a fire storm of arguments.

"But what you're saying is impossible." Max finally spoke.

"That's what I said." The doctor said in agreement. After that he arguments went louder and louder, until finally someone brought down the silence.

"People! People!" Aang's airbender enchanted voice broke the silence like hammer cruising glass. "I know that what is just said may sound farfetched…"

"It's full blown crazy!"

"Thank you random person. But I am speaking the truth. I am not from your world. "

"Then, where are you from?" Norm asked with curiosity, and wasn't the only one. Now everyone looked at him with great interest.

"My world doesn't have a name like yours. So lest call it the world of the four elemental nations."

"My world consists of four great nations." Aang started when he took a seat. "All four nations are based upon the principal of the four elements, and also named by them. The Water tribe, The Earth kingdom, The Fire nation and the Air nomads. These are their names."

"Okay… First off, why are they named by the four elements?" Ariel was the first to ask.

"Simple, because of their bending." Aang responded as if it was clear as day, however it wasn't as clear as he expected.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Oh right! You guys don't know of bending, I forgot. Let me do a demonstration for you…"

"Hold it!" Norn suddenly shouted when he sprinted to the door way. He then returned with a fire extinguisher, and some puzzled looks.

"Norm… What's with the fire extinguisher?"

"Just a precaution." He simply answered.

"Why?"

"Well… You have to see it for yourself." Norm said with a small smile. Not undersigning a thing Ariel turned around to see what he was smiling at, as soon as she did that her eyes were ready to pop out of their eye sockets. Aang as holding, yes literally holding, a burning ball of fire. What was more shocking was Aang smiling without a care in the world. He tossed the ball of fires between his hands as if it was a harmless tennis ball.

"How… what…" Ariel stuttered eying the phenomenon before here.

"This is firebending. One of the four teachings of bending from my word." He said as the flame vanished in to thin air. But the demonstration was far from over.

Aang held out his arms, then quickly lifted them, then stopped. All water within cups, bottles and canisters seamed to defy gravity as they flew in the air above the colonists head. Then the waterbender moved his hands and arms in a fluid circular movement around his head. The floating water swirled into a big halo over the crowd, and to top it off the water froze into a solid ring of ice. Them while the people was still stunned the ice shattered into small ice cubes, flying back to their previous containers the ice returned into liquid water.

"The third bending technique is called earth bending." Aang said locking around at the hanging mouths.

"But there is no earth around. So you can't earth bend." Norm said expecting the kid to agree

"Well actually, metal is a refined form of earth." Grabbing hold of the nearest metal chair he then picked it up and compressed it as if it was made out of paper. Holding now a wrinkled metal ball he then stretched it into a long meat rod, then after bending it as if it was made out of rubber he then created a small footstool. He put it down in the middle of the crowd and sat down, still smiling at the people surrounding him.

"And now, finally, airbending." Faster than the eye could see Aang was standing on the stool with his arms and hands circled in front of him, and then air turned and formed a sphere of wind in his hands. Without a moment of hesitation Aang jumped on the sphere.

For the next few minutes Aang zipped around in the mess hall like a kid on to much sugar. Laughing and shouting with joy as he speeded across the walls and ceiling. Then he finally jumped off his sphere and landed in front of the crowd, whose mind was completely blown away by the spectacle before them.

"So what do you say?" His question was met with stares and hanging mouths. It took a moment before someone finally said something.

"That…was…INCREDIBLE!" Max shouted.

"Incredible? It was like he poured awesome sauce over a big plate of bodacious." Ariel shouted in agreement. And then came the barge of shouts in awe.

"Holy molly on a sandwich, Did you guys see that!"

"How could I not have seen it? He held burning fire!"

"Oh my gosh! Did he run upside the wall?"

"I don't think he was running."

"How the heck did he do that?"

"What the bloody hell happened to the water?"

"You're asking me?"

"Hey kid! You rock!"

In the end Aang couldn't refuse to smile happily at their expressions.

"What can I say, I have talent"

"Okay people shows over." Norm said slamming a mug in the table in order to glam down the crowd. "So now we all know what bending is and what it does. Aang, can you tell us about your world."

"Oh… right… where was I?"

"The part about the four nations."

"Yes, the four nations are based on the principal of bending. Some people that are born in the Earth kingdom get earth bending, and the others get their respective bending. They can only bend one of the elements."

"Wait a minute!" Max interrupted. "You just used all of them. How come?"

"Well you see… I am the Avatar." That answer led to even more confusion. Noticing it Aang took a deep breath and started explaining. "First of, no, I am not an Avatar body, like the ones you use. The Avatar of my world is the only person that can master all the elements, his or her duty is to maintain and restore the peace between the four nations. When the Avatar dies, he or she is reincarnated as a new person in the in the pattern of air, water, earth and fire. I am a reincarnation of the Avatar before me, Avatar Roku, who was from the fire nation. Even thou I am a reincarnation of may past life I don't attain all their knowledge and memory. I live my own life. However there…"

"Wait wait wait! Did you just say that you're reincarnations of someone else?" Ariel was without shadow of a doubt shocked and confused by his tale.

"Yes I did."

"And your certain of this?"

"I can actually talk to my pas life in when I am in deep meditation." Aang decided to leave out the part that he actually can manifest ate his past lives in ghost form. It was probably for the best. However it seemed that the doctor had a hard time believing his story.

"I have a straightjacket somewhere in my quarters. You continue to distract him so that I can get the sedative and then lock him up tight." Ariel whispered to Norm quiet enough so that "the crazy kid" could not hear her.

"Ariel. Don't label him 'nutchaise' just yet."

"For crying out loud Norm, You don't need to have a degree in psychology to figure out that he is taking nonsense."

"Yea, but for a second you didn't believe that he could throw fireballs and fly."

"He can fly!"

"Hurm!" Aang cleared his throat to regain some form of attention. "As I was saying, I am the last of the air nomads."

"Why are you the last?" This question struck the kids heart like a knife.

"The fire lord wanted to 'share' his nation's power to the rest of the world by declaring war to the rest of the nations. However there was one person that could stop him and his war. Me." Gasps of shock and horror enveloped the room.

"They relied on a fifteen year old boy to stop a tyrant?"

"I was actually twelve back then." They gasped even more.

"Holy… what happened?"

"The fire nation destroyed all the Air trembles by the help of a comet, the comet increased every single firebenders power a hundred fold. With this magnitude of force they murdered every single Air bender around the world."

"How did you manage to survive?" Once aging Aang felt his heart sunk like a stone.

"I fled. In the night escaped from the southern airtemple due to some… complications. Then during a storm, me and my flying bison fell into the ocean. There I froze myself in a block of ice." Once again silence enveloped the mess hall. I took a moment until Aang spoke again.

"For one hundred years I and Appa were frozen under the south pole."

"To avoid future confusion. Who's Appa?" A faint smile of joy returned to the airbender.

"Appa is my flying bison. He has three sets of legs and is covered in white thick fur. He also has an arrow on his head in dark fur, like me." Aang pointed on his tattooed head. "And did I mention that he can fly?"

Norm whispered to Ariel.

"Where did you say you had that straight jacket?" The doctor responded with a right hand slap.

"For Christ sake Norm. He just survived genocide, cut him some slack."

"It's okay Ariel, you don't have to hit him." Aang said raising his hands in a calming motion.

"Sorry." Norm said rubbing his chin. "Pleas continue."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-The following part is meant to tell about the Avatar last airbender universe. If you want to read or jump to the next notes it's up to you.-AN<strong>

And so Aang began telling about his adventure. He began from the moment he woke up in the arms of Katara, how her brother Sokka reacted to his sudden appearances. The time in their village, then he told them about the arrival of the banished prince Suko and how he and his new founded friends escaped from his grasp, again and again. How they met the Kyoshi warrior, and of Sokka's grudge against them, which made everyone roar in laughter when they pictured him in a warrior dress.

To get a base to the story he started to tell about his meeting with his past life. He and his friend traveled to a firetemple where Aang actual ha a chance to talk to Roku, Roku warned Aang that the comet that once helped the Firenation to eradicate his people would appear once every one hundred year. It was then Aang learned of his mission, he had to stop the fire lord before the comet arrives.

Then Aang moved on to their telling about the travels to reach the North Pole. He cut out most of the small adventures with his friends. He planned to save them for another time.

The crowd listened intensely as he told them about his waterbending master Pakku, how Katara turned him from a couplet jerk to a kind man. The story about Sokka's relationship with princes Yue moved a lot of people to the brink of tears. Then when he told them about the siege of the north, how general Zhao tried to take away the power of waterbending by destroying the moon, he had a hard time explain that the moon spirit was a fish. Then he told them of Yue's sacrifice to restore the moon, thus granting Aang the power to drive away the fire nation assault. He did not mention about his avatar state. He didn't what to terrify the colonist by revealing to them that he have the power to level mountains and turn calm seas in to tsunamis, they were not ready for it.

Then he moved on telling about the arrival to Omashu. He left out the part about the cave of the two lovers, to personal. Then he told them of their escape of the city and the confrontation with a psychotic Fire bender, aka Azula. Describing king Bumi was a difficult task, but in the end he made them all laugh at what they did for fun in the old days. When he told the colonists of his time in the swamp he suddenly got the feeling of that something else was very similar, and he wasn't the only one. The giant tree that connected the whole swam in his tale sounded a lot like the natural workings of Pandora. They all were intrigued by this small discovery, but it was left to future speculations when he moved on to tell about his earth bending teacher, Toph Bei Fong.

When Aang told about a twelve year old blind girl that fought against a group of dangerous wrestlers, the colonies got a bit frantic, but after finding out that she was a total babass they dropped the notion. However, the tale of when Azula chased them across day and night frighten a lot of the colonists, never had they heard of a woman with such… ferocity. But what scared them the most was the fact the she was able to shot lightning, or cold fire bending as Aang told them.

Toph's earth bending training seemed like torture to New London's inhabitants, and that's pretty correct assumption, because twelve year old aren't supposed to smash there head so hard in boulders that they shattered to pebbles. How Aang survived that training whiteout serious brain damage was beyond the colonists. But still, the end results counts.

His tale finally arrived at the discovery of Wan Shi Tong's library. A library buried in the middle of a large desert. It held the largest collection of book in history, knowledge that have been gather over the whole word for over thousands of years. And they skunked the whole thing down in the sand to never see it again, by accident of course. Bu they got intell that could permanently end the war. A day that will render the firebenders powerless of a period of time. They had the date of "Day of The Black Sun". However while they were down in the library Aang's flying bison was kidnapped. He searched and searched but never found Appa in the vast desert. They then had to get throe the land of thirst in order to survive. Aang hanged his head a little bit when he told them this part. Then after a short brake he returned to telling his travel to Ba Sing Se.

The big drill that tried to bore through the outer wall of earth kingdoms capital was charted by the avatar. That's what he told the colonists, and they were mighty impressed. And as an act of gratitude they got a fancy house to stay in during their time in Ba Sing Se. The large city was the last stronghold against the Fire nation, its humongous walls was so tall that the civilians could live free from war. However, things did not appear so peaceful below the surface. The colonist got a creepy vibe from the description of the team avatars guide, always so kind but secretive, but here smile gave it all away. But their mission stayed the same. They had to tell the Earth king about their discovery. But it wasn't easy. A corrupt organization known as Dai Le held the power of the city, they were led by a man by the name of Long Feng. He used the earth king as a puppet to uphold a lie, a lie saying that there is no war inside or outside their tall walls. And the Avatar gang threatened his control, and he dint want to lose that power. But the gang tried to get to the king despite all resistant. But after days of trials and errors, they found a secret underground base where the Dai Le brainwashed people into agent's and spies of the city. But expecting to find answers to their questions they found a lot of Dai Le agents and an angry Long Feng. Battling their way out they then found themselves once again surrounded by agents. But in the thick of battle a loyal friend returned to their side. Appa came down from the sky and sent the Dai Le on the run.

The happy memory of seeing his bison once again made Aang smile, he hoped to reunite with his friends once again, but for now he had to tell his tale.

Their happy reunion lasted short as they mounted an assault on the palace. Long Feng had to be stopped. They flew in on Appa and battle their way through the royal guard. The royal guards did not even stand a chance gains the avatar and his allies, they were swapped away like insects. Aang and his friend reached the palace and broke down its doors, they stormed in to the throne room and… surrendered. Every single colonist frowned at that moment, wonder why? But by surrendering they manage to get to the king. And after showing him the evidence Long Feng was long gone, aka, sent to jail. Some of the colonists chuckled at Aang's little joke.

Now they finally had their chance to present their knowledge. And then began time of planning. For the next part Aang had to choose his word carefully. During the preparation of the invasion he actually went to the southern airtemple to learn how to control his avatar state. However, in order to not scare the crap out of the colonists about his avatar state, he told them that he was helping by preparing the troops, then he got the word that something went wrong at the palace. And that something was Azula. Azula and a small group of warriors had infiltrated the palace and taken control of the Dai Le organization. Then they used the agents to stage a coup that would lead to the fall of Ba Sing Se.

Aang joined up with his friends to take on the Fire princes, but there was more to it than that. The banished prince Zuko and his uncle Iroh had also gotten in to the great city, their purpose was different that Azula's. They were fugitives from their own nation, and Iroh thought it ironic to retire in the city he once set to conquer. He and his nephew set up a teashop and lived in harmony, until Azula sent his brother to jail, and he shared the same cell with Katara. Aang, Sokka, Toph and Iroh joined forces to stop Azula. They charged the place and combated the Fire nation princes and her agents. They were on their way to victory, but betrayal is always so ever painful. Zuko joined his sister side to battle the Avatar, tipping the balance of favor of Azula. Then at the very ended the fire princes shot Aang with a direct hit of lightning. The avatar fell that day.

Aang did not remember what happened after he got hit by the lighting, but his friends filled in the details. Iroh had joined the battle to allow Katara to escape with Aang unconscious body. However the general was taken by the Dai Le. Toph and Sokka were able to escape with the earth king. But in the very end, Ba Sing Se had fallen, it walls were torn down and the Fire nation army marched in and took the city. The war was lost and the Avatar was dead. Or rather that was what the rumors told of.

During their travels to the Northern watertribe, Katara got hold of a small vial of sacred spiritual water. This water had many mystic properties. Combined with Katar's healing ability with water she brought Aang back to the realm of the living.

The colonist was staring with absolute disbelieve at the young monk. Never had they heard of someone actually coming back to life. Well there was this one guy, but he wasn't sitting in front of them right now. Despite the stirs and looks Aang continued his tale.

Aang woke up with his friend and learned of the news. The invasion was still on schedule, but the just had a more limited amount of resources. And during the time before the invasion they had to get to the edge of the capital in battle ready condition.

Aang started immediately telling of his travel through the Fire nation. How Toph using metal bending, their confrontation with combustion man, Sokka learning the way of the sword, lady of the lake, and of course the story of the blood bender Hama.

Then on thy day of the black sun, they stormed the capital. Friends and allies fought together to try and bring down the Fire nation once and for all. They breached the Asulons gates without problems, then they took the harbor, then the firs guard post, and finally the place itself. However it all ended in shambles. Azula have learned of the day of the black sun and prepared a counter to destroy the invaders and she succeeded. Once aging the avatar and his friends was on the run. But this time there were only one that followed them. Prince Zuko.

In order to hinder any more confutation Aang had to tell the story of the scared prince. Suko was royalty of course. He had anything he wanted, except the love of his father, Fire lord Ozai. One day he spoke against one of the high generals about a very morally questioning tactic. This led to a dual, an Agni-Kai, with his own father. In the end Zuko was left with a large portion of his face burned beyond recovery and the title of exile on his head. His father had banished his own son to find a lost legend, the avatar. Zuko hoped that capturing the avatar he was going to get the love of his father. But when he returned home after the fall of Ba Sing Se he got everything he always wanted. But when he looked into his heart, it was never what he really wanted. On the day of the black sun he confronted his father and told him the truth. The avatar was not dead and that he was going to do anything to stop his father. He was going to join the Avatar and teach him firebending. So that he one day can stop this senseless war.

But convincing the avatar gang that he was one of the good guys now was easier said than done. The prince had been hunting them all over the world, and that moment of betrayal at Ba Sing Se that almost coasted Aang's life. However Zuko was the only fire bender that could teach Aang firebending, and if the avatar were to stand a chance against the fire lord he needed to know firebending. It took some time before Zuko even was allowed in the team.

Gaining their trust tock some effort. But after teaching Aang firebending, helping Sokka to get his girlfriend, Suki the Kyoshi warrior, and his father out from the prison of the boiling rock and helped Katara find the man that murdered her mother. He earned the trust of team avatar. And he is still a good friend of Aang.

Aang was getting a little bit tired. Obviously telling such a story would take a lot of once energy. He needed still to finish his stories.

At the moment when Aang told the colonists of Ozai's plan to use the comet to literally burn down the world, and then reshape it to his own liking, he heard a lot of gasps of shock. He himself was surprised when he heard of this for the first time. But to imagine that one man had the idée to set the word on fire and then actually execute that pan is scary as hell. So that's why he had to stop him at all costs, but to permanently stop the fire lord he had to brake his foremost rule, taking another man's life.

Describing the two days before the comet was a little bit hard, but he pulled it off none the less. He got sent, or rather swam, to a giant island that turned out to be a giant sea lion turtle. However on the island he communicated with his past life to find a way to stop the fire lord whiteout killing him. His friend got worried and looked for him, but they of course never found him, they did thou manage to find Zuko's uncle Iroh. Iroh had banded together an old order know as the Wight Lotus to retake Ba Sing Se. He gave them some advice and told Zuko that if the world were to recover he needed to be fire lord. And with that the team splitter up. Zuko and Katara headed to the Firenation capital to stop Azula to taking the throne when the fire lord falls. Sokka, Suki and Toph headed for the feat of airships that Ozai were going to use to burn the world with. Now Aang was nearing the finally of his tale, tension was high and strong within the mess hall. Sokka, Suki and Toph tried to stop the airships from reaching the earth kingdom, but they didn't get to the fire lord ship in time. But they really didn't have to. Because Aang had returned and he shot down that airship with half a mountain aimed at the engines. The ship exploded into kingdom come, the fire lord however did not go down with the ship. With his power now hundred times stronger he charged the avatar. The greatest battle in Aang's life had begun.

Aang descried every detailed of the fight by showing the moves he used in front of everyone. He dogged lighting and firer, blocked with whole mountains, sent tidal waves at his opponent, counter fire with fire. He did all of this severely scaled down, he didn't what to trash the place. The colonists were cheering as if it was a boxing match, a very chaotic boxing match. A couple of minutes later Aang displayed his final move. During his absent on the sea lion turtle he manages to learn energy bending. He now possessed the knowledge to bend the energy within all living things. And with this power he permanently removed Ozai's bending. Aang had ended a hundred year war without taking a single life.

The airbender wrapped up his tale. Zuko became the new fire lord, Iroh got his teashop back, Toph started a school in metal bending, Sokka and Katara reunited with their family, Suki and her Kyoshi warriors reunited and Aang got the girl of his dreams, Katara. Of course he left out the last part.

**AN-Alright! Get back to reading you maggots! Ops, sorry about that.-AN**

* * *

><p>The fifteen year old boy now sunk don on a chair in pure exhaustion. The sun was on its way to the horizon. Telling about the biggest adventure of his life was not an easy feat, but the end results counts, every single colonist was absolutely and completely blown away.<p>

"That was the most awesome story I ever heard in my life." He said with heavy worlds.

"I don't know what to believe know, I want to try and believe that what your saying is complete and absolute fiction. But…Its sounds so real… I don't know what to believe in." Ariel said with her face on the table.

"So rich of emotion, war and suffering and yet humor and happiness at the same time. Kick as action and so much antiviolence. I full agreement with Norm" Max was hanging on his head on the edge of his chair.

"I've seen some crazy things in my life, one of them was this planet, and I've hear even stranger things. But thigh… got to top everything I've here'd." Steven Swanson said with a pack of cigarettes in his hand.

"Absolutely Steven. I got to say that…" Max jumped in his seat. "Swanson? Where heck did you come from?"

"Through the door geniuses. Heard that the new kid told some crazy fairy tale about him not coming from earth, so I stop by. Hey would you mind light this for me?" He said holding up a cigarette.

"Smoking is bad for your health." Aang said with a blank face.

"Yea, and it is more dangerous to open a window in this place. Just light the cigarette." Aang sighed as he pointed his index finger and the cigarette. Then the next second the tip was glowing read. Swanson took a blow of the smoke before he asked.

"So… What now?"

"Well… Aang has nowhere to go and I promised the Na'vi that we were going to take him in. So… he is staying with us." Norm said.

"Oaky. If that's the case then we shall welcome him properly." The head engineer walked over to the bar and grabbed a metal cup, Norm, Ariel and Max followed. A lot of people were now taking amongst them self, again, so order needed to be restored. Swanson slammed the cup like a hammer on the bar counter several times, getting every once attention, then he stepped up on the counter. The other three followed.

"All right people! You've heard the news! If not, they you are one isolated bastard!" A small chuckle went through the crowd. "Right now there is a fifteen year old kid that just got dropped off on Pandora! Come over here Aang." The airbender jumped from where he stood to the counter. "This is Aang! He has nowhere to go and nowhere to stay so Norm here decided that we would take him in. And you may have already heard that he maybe not from Earth. How that's not possible I don't even care to know. However, he has totally awesome superpowers. You have to ask him yourself how he got them cuss I don't know zilch. So he is going to stay with us. Treat him with respect and care." Everyone on the mess hall nodded in agreement. Then Norm spoke up.

"Aang. Would you accept our offer to stay within this colony?" Aang nodded and said.

"It would be an honor."

"Do you agree to contribute all you knowledge to help that dally workings of New London to survive on the World of Pandora?"

"All my life I have been trying to help people. I will do anything in my power to help you." Norm smiled, finally some luck were coming their way. He just knew it.

"Then its settled then. Avatar Aang you are here by now one of us. Welcome to New London." Every one applauded ad the speech.

"All right. Now we are going to bring out the Pandora keg and have a little bit of a celebration for our new inhabitant of New London. In short, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTING!"

"YEHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted with their fists in the air.

The cultural festivity of New London was completely different form that of his world, but there was some few similarities. They however drinker a lot of… what did they call it? Beer? Or was it Pandora keg? He wasn't sure what it was made of, but he was sure that it was alcohol. How was he so sure? Well… the men spontaneously bursted in song once every minute, which was funny to watch. One of their favorite songs went like this.

**AN-This song has the rhythm of the song when Johnny comes marching home-AN**

_A viking want to have a thistles life,_

_hurray, hurray!_

_drinking all the beer he want,_

_hurray, hurray!_

_from calf, to ox, then to meat, _

_the women always drink the sweet,_

_then all the true viking's wants to drink the beers._

_When we have drunk all the beer,_

_tragic, tragic._

_then all viking's falls asleep_

_all so stiff, so stiff._

_and when we wake up, we sing for a bit_

_then we screw open another bottle of beer,_

_cheers for all viking who have come here!_

Then they gulped down their drinks as if their life's was depending on it. He didn't know what a viking was but it was entertain to sing along wanes in a while.

Despite all the signing and dirking there was very little dance, the colonists mostly stood around and 'shock' there body's in the rhythm of the music, and the music itself was something that he would never imagined hearing. It was the sound of a daemon screaming, but also the sound of an angel singing, he later learned the he music is known as Rock, and he knew that Toph would love this.

But Aang didn't always sit on the side line of the party, he was sometimes the main event. Just like the party on Ba Sing Se he jumped up in the tables and started juggling fire, bending water, reforming all kinds of metal objects. But the main attraction was that he used airbending to toss people high in the air, then form an air current under them so that the individual in question was actually floating a couple of minutes, then let them down aging harmlessly. And they loved him for it.

Norm was enjoying the festivities. He had a couple of beers and a try on Aang's tricks. But after an hour or so he sneaked out of the mess hall. The colonist was having a really good time to not note Norms absent, so he was not bother to see if someone followed him. The avatar driver went to his quarter and locked the door. Then he activated his video recorder and a computer screen, he ran a few programs and then sat back to wait. The screen turned blue and some yellow worlds appeared.

Processing…

…

Signal detected…

Waiting for connection… Stand by…

…

Connection established…

User name: Omatypeople01 Accept your call.

The next second the screen turned from deep blue to a clear video feed of na'vi woman, which was upside down.

"Hey Mo'at." Norm started. "Your picture is upside down." But the elder na'vi continued to randomly tap on the machine. "Mo'at?"

"Jake? How to answer?"

"You already have." Norm could hear the chieftains voice from somewhere of the screen.

"Really? I don't see he him." The elder na'vi said puzzled.

"Here, you need to active the screen on your end to." Jake appeared and pushed a button on the screen on their end. Mo'at was still confused by the use of the advanced machine.

"Hey Jake, your camera is upside down."

"O crap." He said while turning the camera on his end on the right place. "Now then. All good?"

"All good." Norm said with a thumps up.

"Norm calling?" Neytiri's voice came off-screen.

"Yes he's right here." Jake answered. Neytiri peaked her head to see Norm on the screen.

"_Oel ngati kame._" Nor greeted the three na'vi

"_Oel ngati kame_" They greeted back.

"So Norm." Jake leaned forward. "Learned anything new about him?" Norm suddenly bursted into laughter. Jake and Neytiri looked at each other wondering about what was so funny

"Oh… you guys would not believe of what I am about to tell you." And so Norm began telling them of the legend of the last airbender.

"You know… Aang. If yo, you wasss abohut… sevn or more yersh oldere then I woullld totalty do hdo you." Ariel Suname was without shadow of a doubt, completely, in a professional term, wasted. Her glasses were hanging on the side and here white lab coat was even more revealing that before. Aang just continued to stare at the intoxicated doctor as she tried to hold here balance on her seat.

"Kay, no more drinks for you young lady." Max said trying to grab here bottle. But she just swapped away his hand.

"Shadap blacke beard Im pefekly fine." She said before emptying her bottle. As soon as the bottle laved her lips her face slammed down on the bar counter and she began snoring like a saw on log.

"I thinks it's about time for me to get some sleep to." Aang said with a little bit worried.

"You do that kid. Tomorrow is going to be rough." Max nodded as the airbender left the mess hall. The party was calming down, very few sang and danced, and even fewer was sober to sing and dance. It was like the party at the earth place all over aging. Except this time Katara wasn't leading him to his room. Katara, the thought of that name made his heart sink in his chest like a stone in water. He wanted to go home, even if it would only last a minute he wanted hold her in his arms, to feel her soft breath, to hear her heart beat, to look into those blue eyes and se an ocean. He wanted be with the woman of his life, be it a god or the universe itself, nothing is going to stop him from doing so, he is going to return home one day.

Aang walked into his quarters, actually it was the room he awoke in before. He reached for the bed and slammed down on the soft material. He did not care to use the blanket, he was just too tired to do so. He closed his eyes and allowed the dreams to form.

A man was sitting by a pond. He was wearing what looked like a banner with a golden eagle crest on it. The banner was ripped and shredded, its amassing it didn't fall of his body. The man himself looked very sick his skin was pale and his body was skinny. His ink black hair was long and dirty. In his left hand he held a bottle and a glass made out of pure gold. In his right hand he held a garland also made out of pure gold. The mysterious man was glaring too the pond without even braking eye contact. This confused Aang severely. He approached him, but the man didn't seem to notice the avatar. Finally after moment the airbender muster a few words.

"Umm hello?" The sickly man snapped his head towards the avatar, and smiled.

"Aang! You made it." He said happily. "I knew that you would pull it off. How are things going at your end?" Confusion swept over the airbender.

"Who are you? And how do you now my name?" The smile vanished from the man.

"Oh no. you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Son of a … Those bustards! They somehow meddled with the transferee. I knew that they would try to interfere! Blasted chao…!" Before he had a chance to finish that sentence he erupted into a violent cough attack. He held his right hand in front of his mouth as blood dripped between his fingers.

"Are you oaky?" Aang panicked, but before he knew it the man grabbed his golden glass and poured some glowing liquid from the bottle. Then he swiped the content of that glass in one single gulp. Berating heavily he spoke again.

"This is not good Aang. Their on to you, you need to act fast."

"Who is after me? What is going on going?"

"I'm sorry Aang, but I don't have time to explain everything all over again, last time was a onetime shot. You must remember what we talked about!"

"Remember what? Please at least give me a hint." The man looked around, worrying that someone might be watching. Then he snapped back at Aang with an exertion of great concern.  
>"They are approaching this realm, everything that you care for and hold dear is going to die if you don't find her."<p>

"Find who?" Suddenly the surroundings turned darker and darker.

"Eywa! Find Eywa and learn from here! She will help you. She will protect you." The sky turned pitch black and lighting raged across the havens.

"They are soon here. Remember, this time that they are going to send one from your universe after you. Be prepared to face him." In that moment the man tossed Aang right into the pond, completely unprepared Aang sunk down. As he look up he saw the man shouting too the sky. Even thou he was in water he could still hear him speak these words.

"You shall not touch the boy for he is under my protection. He is my beckon of light in dark time. He shall unite all that is good against you. For I am…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Oh, this is epic. Yes who is this man? And what is going on? If you figured it out, then congrats! Otherwise, I'm sorry, sorry that you have to wait so long, but I am a man of my word. However, I have two excuses for the waiting time: Skyrim and Battlefield 3, muff said. So I made this chapter twice as long to compensate your waiting, hope you like it. <strong>The viking song is a dirking song that the section I study in sings during the parties, it's one of my favorites is written for (the original one will be shown on my page, I don't own the song it belongs to the E-section of LTH(Lund Technical High school))<strong>**. **And in other news, Stop SOPA and PIDA! Kill those bills if you want to be able to read these stories. And have fun waiting for the next chapter.-AN**


	12. The guide

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

**AN- The lines that is made in the story, and forward on, is meant to show a shift in the POV (Point of view) or a change of location or time.-AN**

Chapter 11. The guide 

* * *

><p>A laud thud could be heard from the next room. Aang moaned while rubbing his forehead. The bed edge weren't far from the floor, but having steel floor is not going to soften the impact, epically if you land flat on your face. Getting up on his feet he realized it was morning, a ray of sunlight past through the drapery that convert the window. Removing the drapery he saw the jungle of Pandora, there were no sight of ether birds or animal, only a big wall of green. Seeming no reason to go back to sleep he decided to get some breakfast. His stomach growled in full agreement. Aang exited his quarters and walked down the metallic hallways longing for sustenance. His dream was still fresh in his mind. A man, tall and sick, dressed in what looked like a torn banner. He knew Aang, but to Aang he was a stranger.<p>

"Just what is going on?" he said in a low voice to himself. But speculations had to wait, he need something to eat.

"That was an awesome party last night." Steven smiled as he went to sit down with his coworkers.

"I could not agree more." Max said opening a bottle of water. "Aang pulled of some pretty nice tricks with his bedding powers. "

"Good thing that he is a nice kid." Norm was eating a sandwich "Who knows what he could have done with those powers if he was..." A big snore cut of Norms lasts words. All three men eyed the sleeping doctor at the end of the table.

"Did Ariel actually go to bed last night?" Norm asked curiously.

"No." Max returned his focus on the food. "She passed out on the bar counter last night, then she awoke puking in the nearest trashcan and then phased out aging on that spot right there."

"Well that explains the smell." Steven said wrinkling his nose.

"By the way Norm. Where did you go last night?" Max asked the man facing him.

"I contacted Jake and told him Aang's story." He simply said. "Mo'at and her daughter listened in on my tale to."

"I bet their reactions were similar to ours." The engineer said already knowing the answer.

"Hanging jaws and minds that was completely blown away. Yea, they were the same." The men three laughed bit but was interrupted by a large sudden snore from the sleeping doctor.

"For Peats sake. Just wake her already." Swanson said irritated.

Norm rolled his eyes right before he slammed his hand in the table. The blond doctor woke as if an electric current got shot through her body. Then she mooned and cursed as she tried holding her head up with her arms.

"Morning sunshine, wake up and smell the coffee." Max said with a singing tune.

"Please stop shouting." Ariel moaned as she lazily tried to adjust here glasses.

"Seriously doc 'aint you suppose to know about stuff like this." The engineer said before he emptied his bottle of water.

"Clearly you guys never went to med school." She said still moaning.

"No we did not, but you don't have to… wait… what kind of excuse is that?"

"What excuse?"

"'Clearly you guys never went to med school' what's that suppose to mean?"

"I just said that… ah forget it."

"No no I want hear this." Max grew with a sudden interest" What happened in med school?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Stuff that is never meant to be mentioned ever aging to mortal eras."

"Awe common, little refresh of old memory won't hurt anyone." Norm insisted.

"Okay hers one, remember when Norm in his avatar body tried to put on a line clot for the first time. Then it's so happened to loosen up in the middle of the Na'vi home tree" Norms face turned white and the two other men roared in laughter,

"I almost forgot about that one." Steven said chipping for breath.

"And let's not forget about that time you almost suffocated the whole colony Mr. Swanson" The engineers face immediately changed.

"For the last time. It wasn't me! Some dumb na'vi kid thought it fun to stuff the air scrubs with a big lump of direhorse… 'excrement'."

"Right… And Max." The tanned man froze in fear. "What exactly happened when you tried to convince that na'vi girl to…"

"Okay oaky Ariel! We won't say anything…Alright?" Every one nodded. For the next five minutes the four people sat by their table not saying a word. Ariel continued to moan in pain by her hangover, Norm focused to try and swallow the next bite, Max just played around with his food. Swanson however was over thinking, out loud, how he would do to that miscreant that putted him in trouble.

"When I find that kid, no matter how tall he is, I am gonna shove my feat so far up his blue…"

"Listen!" Ariel busted in a hangover rage." My head is about to explode, so why don't you guys give me some peace and quiet for just one firkin minuet! And of the love of god! Can I please get me a cappuccino!"

"What's a cappu-what-now?"

They all turned to se Avatar Aang standing there with a plate of food.

"Aang! How are you… Ought my head." Ariel wimped as a surge of pain hit her brain.

"I am doing fine, if that was what you were asking." Aang walked over to sit down by Norm. Then he sniffed the air for a bit.

"What is that smell?" Norm just jerked his thump over at Ariel, who answered with a really nasty glare.

"Soo… What's today's agenda?" Aang said trying to ignore the glare.

"Well. I have to try and fix pressurization room 4 and 6." Swanson said trying to avid eye contact with the doctor.

"I got to take care of our food stock." Max said following the engineers example.

"What about you Ariel" Norm asked not knowing of the doctor's nasty glare. When he saw it he immediately shrugged back in his seat. "Okay, Ariel is free for the day." The blond doctor groaned thankfully as her head fell down in her arms aging.

"What are you going to do Norm?" Max asked.

"I have some errands to do at the home tree. And Aang is accompanying me on this."

"Why?" The tattooed boy said surprised. "Why are you suddenly dragging me along?"

"Because you will meet your chosen guide."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?"

"Jake told me yesterday that Neytiri will introduce the guide. All I have to do is to bring you to the clan tree."

"Who is it going to be?" Aang asked with growing curiosity.

"I don't know. Hopefully it is one of the kinder na'vi, if not, then you are going to have a rough time."

"Well. At least I get some fresh air." The boy said with a smile, the he realized the mistake in his words. "Wait, that didn't sound right."

"I'll see you outside." Norm said smiling as he left his seat. The sound of cutlery slamming against his plate coursed the doctor beside him to whine in pain.

"This is the last time I ever drink alcohol." Ariel moaned painfully.

"Just what she said last time." Max chuckled, then Steven bursted into laughter.

"Yea, that's a fourth of July that I'll never forget."

* * *

><p>Norm and Aang walked into the home tree of the Omaticaya, and once aging stares and cautious looks fell upon the two avatars, especially on the human. The glares didn't really concern him much, he has grown accustom to it. After all he sometimes got the same reactions back home. None the less they made their way to the central chamber on their appointment with the chieftain. Jake arrived in the chamber to great them.<p>

"_Oel ngati kame._" Norm said doing the traditional hand greeting.

"_Oel ngati kame_" Jake greeted back. However Aang struggled with the words.

"Ole… gnai…hi" He manage to say with a wave of his hand causing the chieftain to chuckle.

"Hi to you to." He said. "Had a good night sleep?"

"Slept like a baby moose lion."

"A what?"

"Never mind." Aang understood right away that comparing things to his world would only cause confusion. "Norm told me that I will meet my guide today."

"Looks like you have been informed." Jake said looking back at Norm.

"Not really, I don't know who it is."

"Then we should get on with the introductions. Follow me." He waved his hand to show the way. "I hope she will like you."

"She?" Aang walked right beside the tall chieftain.

"We found a woman that would be you perfect guide. She is a good hunter but she is also a bit shy so don't try and scare her."

"Scare her?" Aang frowned at what he just heard. "I may have powers that are unfamiliar and terrifying to you and I have experience facing down evil tyrants. But deep down… I'm the sweets guy alive." The two na'vi men responded in a small laughter.

"Well now's you chance to prove it, cause there she is." Jake said entering an open clearing with two na'vi women standing in the middle. One of them Aang recognized right away, it was the one Norm called Neytiri. She was talking to a younger na'vi woman witch Aang did not recognize. But as soon as the two faced him everything became crystal clear.

"Hey… I remember you."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to the night before.<strong>

"…and that's about it." Norm said over the video link. The former link shack that was posted by the na'vi home tree was silent as a grave. Mo'at eyed the screen with absolute shock, Neytiri's yaw was hanging very loosely, and Jake was… confused.

"Wait. Let me get this straight." He rubbed his nose bridge trying to process some of the information. "He is not from earth."

"No he isn't"

"He is from a different world where this 'bending' is a dally sight."

"Yes."

"He has a giant flying bison as a pet."

"Rather a traveling companion, but he has a flying lemur as a pet."

"He was frozen in a block of ice for a hundred years."

"Yes."

"Killed, as in dead, by a lightning bolt from a psychotic lady, and then brought back to life with water."

"…Yes" Once aging there was silence. Jake sighed deeply right before responding to the screen.

"Haven't you considered that he is, oh I don't know, three fries short of a happy meal?"

The two na'vi women turned their eyes on the hybrid.

"Three what?" Neytiri frowned.

"You know… Not in position of once facts." Jake smiled to his wife.

"Or rather, one rib stick short of a barbecue." Norm added.

"I would rather to just call him crazy." The na'vi women traded looks before resuming the conversation.

"You don't believe him Jake?" Her husband returned that question with a stare.

"Honey. I have never heard of anything that fits what Norm just told us. Flying bison's, people that can shot lighting form their finger tips, the elemental nations or anything else. Fifteen years old or not I still call him crazy."

"It sounded very real thou." Norm's image shifted for a second.

"Oh c'mon Norm! You don't acutely believe him do you?"

"I doubt what he is saying is true. But he told it with smutch depth and feeling. As if it was all real." A moment of silence fell over the group once again. Moat was contemplating the information. Neytiri just starred at the screen waiting for someone to say something. The Jake finally decided to speak.

"Do you think the RDA is behind all of this?" Norm just shook his head.

"I believed at first that they were behind this. But it just does not make sense."

"Why?"

"Well first of, his powers. He doesn't use any kind of equipment or technology, only the movement of his body. So the most possible explanation of this would be severe genetic engineering. However, such powerful genetic alteration would require technology light-years beyond what the RDA have. And it is impossible for them to make such a breakthrough in just seven to twelve years.

And secondly, his memories. He may be lying, but I say it again, his story had so much detail and depth that he either told us the truth or a really good lie. But if the RDA got a hold of some kind of technology to alter once memories and that they were willing to use it, then why would they used it on a kid. Doing such a major change to someone's brain would not be good. I mean, it is as if they had ripped out poor boys mind, sliced and diced it, then reshaped and molded it to something completely different and then shoved it back into his head. And he is fifteen for Christ sake, the human mind isn't fully developed until the age of twenty. Imagine the serious mental damage this could have done.

Finally thirdly. His age doses not add up. Seven years ago we kicked the RDA off Pandora, and another five years ago you and I was walking on to the shuttle to take us to the ISV which in turn will send us here. All together that was about twelve years ago, and last time I was on Earth, there was no program or project of any kind which involved this level of genetic engineering. Jake, I seriously doubt that the RDA is behind this." And yet again the familiar silence filled the room. The sun outside the window has passed down the horizon a while ago. Now the night life of Pandora wakes up as the plants and trees start to glow by their bioluminescence. A breathtaking sight but this is not the focus. The three Na'vi's focused intensely on the screen in front of them, waiting for something to break the silence.

Then suddenly the screen started to flicker more and more. The battery was running out.

"You know Norm." Jake said lifting himself out of his seat. "I just love to chat away all night long, but it is getting pretty late and we all have things to do in the morning." He had to be careful not to rise up to quickly, the selling wasn't so high. "And the battery on this end is getting pretty low. So let's call it a day." Norm nodded in agreement.

"Of course. See you tomorrow then."

"And Norm. When you pay a visit to the clan in the morning, bring Aang along."

"To meet up with his guide. Well, congrats Neytiri. Now you don't have to do it again." Before the blue woman had a chance to respond the screen turned from a flickering image to a dark black. Neytiri sighed in frustration, her mate immediately notes it.

"_You haven't found him a guide have you."_

"_No"_

"_Bummer"_

* * *

><p>"<em>You're absolutely sure?"<em>

"_Yes."_

"_What about…"_

"_I've asked her to."_

"_Well. Have you asked…"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did he…"_

"_No"_

"_Isn't there anyone that has volunteered?"_

"_Sadly no."_ Jake and Neytiri were lying on their favorite spot on the home tree, a spot with a great view over the glowing landscape and also a clear view of the stars. Side by side they lay on the strong tree branch, both facing the night sky, taking about Neytiri's possible guide candidate for Aang, and it wasn't going well.

"_So no one wants to be his guide."_ Jake continued to stare at the stars.

"_Looks like it."_ Neytiri sighed.

"_And if you didn't find any one else you have to take the responsibility."_

"_Yes, that is what mother said." _

"_If that's the case then let me give you a word of advice."_Neytiri turned her head to face Jake.

"_What is it?"_The chieftain made a dramatic pause before he smiled and said.

"_Don't fall in love with him like you did with the last guy."_ Neytiri smiled back.

"_Don't worry Jake. That won't happen."_

"_No I'm serious here. Last time around you just went along your family's wishes, took the jarhead dropout in to your clan, and look what that turned up. Me in your sack."_

"_It didn't happen that fast."_She smiled and protested at the same time.

"_Oh Yes, that is what you keep telling yourself. But before you realize it he and you are going to be intimate, and wamm! Our family got extended."_

"_Stop it."_ The woman began to chuckle even more.

"_And the kids! Oh you two are going to have some god ugly kids!"_

"_Please Jake Stop!" _And now she was laughing out loud as she lightly hit her mate.

"_All right all right. I'll stop." _Jake razed his hands in surrender as his wife calmed down. Slowly the laughter died down to a clam atmosphere. They returned to stare at the stars as the conversation went on.

"_I hope this mess will solve in the future."_ Jake sighed as he lay down.

"_Me too." _

"_I guess you will be more of an observer this time." _

"_Why do you say that?" _Neytiri frowned.

"_Well. You won't teach him the same things you taught me. He isn't an ava… hybrid like me."_

"_No that's true. I guess I'll be more of an observer."_Neytiri sat up and looked over the land before her.

"_Yes, but don't forget to teach him a few things about the Omaticaya and Pandora."_

"_I know Jake, besides, I taught you well."_She looked back at her beloved.

"_Yes. But I taught you some things to."_ Neytiri blushed at those words.

"_You know, I won't mind another lesson."_ She said leaning forward over her mate. Jake approached Neytiri by slowly lifting himself up. They were now face to face, staring into each other ember yellow eyes with their lips approaching.

"_C'mon honey, give me some sugar." _He said as he gently strokes her cheek.

"_You and your strange words."_ And then they kissed. Unfortunately that is as far as they got.

"_Excuse me."_ Came a voice out of nowhere. This sudden interruption caused the two beloved to immediately brake theirs "oh so lovely connection". The two turned to face a na'vi woman standing in not so far from them.

"_Am I disturbing you two?"_ Mo'at said coldly.

"_N-No mother, not at all. We were just... just…"_

"_Talking." _

"_Yes! Talking. Just talking."_ They put some distance between each other.

"_What about?"_

"_Well the weather is nice."_ Jake franticly tried to change the subject.

"_What did you two talk about?" _But he failed. Mo'at was now giving them I'm-not-buying-it-glare.

"_Well we talked about… my time guiding Aang."_ Neytiri said hoping to avoid further awkwardness.

"_Well. It's a god thing I passed by…."_ Moat said still looking coldly.

(Ye right.) Jake thought.

"…_there is some one that wishes an audience with you my daughter."_

"_Someone wants to talk to me_?" Neytiri asked surprised.

"_Yes. She is down by the fire summit you better get down there."_ Heating her mother's words she raised her self of the branch floor and passed her mother to descend down the tree. As soon as she was gone Mo'at turned her focus on Jake. Talking in an even colder voice than before.

"_Jakesuly__, What did do teach my daughter?"_ The chieftain's blood ran cold. Jake was now silently parrying to Eywa to allow him a merciful death.

* * *

><p>Neytiri entered the fire summit, which was now mostly empty. And immediately she was greeted by and young hunter.<p>

"_Oel ngati kame__ Neytiri."_ The female hunter greeted. Immediately Neytiri recognized her.

"_Oel ngati kame__ Tarya, you wished to see me?"_

"_Yes mate of __Toruk Makto__" _Neytiri mentally screamed at that title.

(_Why do they still call me that?_)

"_I wish to make a request. If it is within your inters to listen?"_

"_Tarya. All you have to do is ask." _The young hunter hesitated to speak for a moment, bu then she said.

"_I wish to be his guide."_ There was a moment of silence. Neytiri stared at the woman in front of her as if she just pulled a stupid prank.

"_Come again?"_

"_I wish to guide the sky man. To teach him of our land and tribe." _Neytiri was still no sure if her words were true.

"_You really want to take on this responsibility?"_

"_Y-yes." _She was without doubt nervous, but her words were also true.

"_I must say I am surprised that someone requested this from me, but I am shocked that it was you, Tarya of Tukru Tsko._" The young hunter nodded in agreement. _"For every time one of the humans comes over to trade or to help you run and hide. Even in the presence of my husband you shy away. But now you wish to take a young human under your guidance. Care to tell me why."_ Tarya let the words sink in for a moment before she began telling of her first meeting of Aang.

Neytiri was intrigued by Tarya's tale. How she would have fallen to her death if not the boy had intervened in the last moment. This explained why she stopped her brother to deliver the killing blow when they found Aang wounded in Tarya's arms.

"_I really want to take on this respectability. For the first time in many years I haven't felt terror in the presence of a sky man. I want to stop running and face my fears, and I think he is the only one that can help me. So please, mate of __Toruk Makto, allow me to be his guide.__"_ Neytiri still didn't like to be called that, but she let it slide this time.

"_Tarya of Tukru Tsko. You have my permission to guide Aang."_

"_Thank you Neytiri, Thank you."_ Tarya said bowing her had deeply.

"_No need to thank me."_ Neytiri was about t leave, but there was something that popped up in her mind. _"Have you told your brother about this?"_ Immediately Tarya shrugged back, realizing something she forgot to do before.

"_No."_

* * *

><p><strong>End of flashback<strong>

"Hey… I remember you." Aang said pointing at the woman beside Neytiri. "You're the blue lady from before!" The blue lady gave a weak smile in response. Norm however looked confused, and so did Jake.

"'Blue lady?' Am I missing something here?" He asked turning to his wife who answered with a faint smile.

"We meet each other two days ago." Aang answered with grin. "I said hi and she tried to stab me with a spear." Every one eyed the 'blue lady' surprised.

"Sorry… for… that." She was struggling with her words.

"Don't worry, happens all the time." Now everyone was looking at Aang. Confused.

"Please describe 'happens all the time'." Norm said terrified.

"Well not only spears. Plenty of times people had attack me with knifes, fire, arrows, water, ice, boulders, bigger boulders, catapults…" Aang continued to happily count on his fingers the many other things he had been put against during his life. But finally some decided to interrupt him.

"As much as I wasn't to hear this lovely list of yours." Jake said rubbing his forehead, trying to conceal a bright grin. "There is some introductions that have to be done."

"Oh! Forgive me." Aang faced the woman and bowed respectfully. "My name is Aang of the Southern Air temple, nice to meet you." The woman bowed to, very nervously, before saying.

"Good… to meet… b***h." A lot of things happened just then. Aang jumped back with a very surprised expression. Norm bursted into a roaring laughter, and so did Jake. Neytiri looked in absolute shock at the hunter whose hands covered her mouth understanding that she had said something terribly wrong. This event went on for quite some time before everyone calmed down. The first one to speak was Neytiri.

"Tarya as for forgiveness by 'misusing' that word, she isn't very experienced with the tough of sky people."

"All is forgiven. Everyone makes mistakes." Aang said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"That was however pretty funny." Norm said to Jake. They two chuckled for a second but stopped immediately as soon as they saw Neytiri's say-one-more-word-and-I'll-hurt-you look.

"Tarya chose to be your guide." Now she looked down at Aang. "She will watch over you and teach you the way of Omaticaya."

"I am honored." Aang said bowing once aging. He turned to Tarya and smiled happily. "Where do we start?" He asked.

Before Tarya even had a chance to answer a very loud roar came from the sky. All of them looked up and saw a small flock of lizards fly over their head, and they descended pretty fast. Landing in front of the group was several ikran with mounted rider. One particular rider didn't look very happy. He jumped of his flying mount and stomped over to the group. Aang recognized that man right away. The angry na'vi stopped in front of the group, the he glared at Aang with pure despise, Aang responded that look with absolute calm. Then he turned to face Tarya and grabbed her arm. He pulled the protesting female hunter with him to a distant where they could not be heard by the group. Aang was about to take a few steps forward to intervene but felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jake with a serious expression.

"It would be best if you stayed out of this argument." He said calmly.

"I can't just let him drag her off like that." Aang protested.

"Trust me. Do not involve yourself in an argument between siblings. It will only make it worse."

"They are related?"

"Yes. His name is Tsuwokan. And by now you must know that he hate humans." Aang clamed down a bit realizing that it would only turn for the worse if he were to walk in on them. And they were arguing pretty badly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Awwww, the connection between siblings, it makes for some good quality time, especially if they beat etch other senseless. But enough of that. Hope you like the chapter. I tried my romance writing skill with Jake and Neytiri. I demand that you review your thoughts on this! And let me remind you people. DO <strong>**NOT ****Tell anyone else if you figured it out who the unnamed people are. Thos thins are to be played out in the future. Plot twists and shiz like that! Other than that I am pretty much happy. And leave MORE review, I have become addicted to them! And have fun waiting for the next chapter –AN**


	13. Day 1

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

Chapter 12. Day 1

* * *

><p>"<em>My dear sister. What do you think you're doing?"<em>Were the first words Tsuwokan said as soon as he and Tarya were out of hearing range from the crowd. His younger sister stared angrily at him.

"_You don't have to drag me of! I can walk you know."_

"_Why are you helping the sky man sister?"_

"_Because I want to stop living in fear brother."_ The two stared at each other for a while. _"You kept me at a distance from them ever since we joined the Omaticaya, you believe that you protect me. I have grown brother! I am no longer that little helpless girl you knew. I am a woman now. I can take care of myself!"_

"_Grown or not you are still my sister! I don't want you to spend time with… him."_

"_Oh what are you going to do? Tie me to a tree?"_Her brother went into thought for a moment. _"Oh you haven't seriously considered that?"_

"_No"_ He hesitated for a moment. _"But I still want you to stay away from him. We don't know how evil he is."_

"_He isn't evil."_

"_What makes you so sure of that?"_

"_Brother. He saved my life."_

"_It… it is possibly a part of his evil plan. Sky men are devious."_

"_Oh yes he, really are devious"_ Tarya said with sarcasm as she pointed at Aang behind her. Who in return was laughing cheerfully as he levitated over the ground on a severe of air. _"You really can taste the evil from here."_

"_Don't you get nosy with me woman." _He said pointing fingers.

"_So now you're calling me a woman!"_She shouted right into his face. The two na'vi paused a moment before resuming.

"_Look."_ Tarya began. _"I know what you're trying to do and I don't blame you for it. I still miss our family." _Her brother lowered his head a bit. _"I know you miss them to, but trying to kill sky people is not going to bring them back._" She rubbed her arms as she spoke. Her arms were covered in long straps of cloth. _"But time has passed, the war is over. The evil men had left our home, and the other sky men are here to stay. It is time to face our fears brother. And he can help me face mine."_ Her brother sighed heavily at those words.

"_You spoken wise words, words that of a Tsahìk"_ He stared back at his sister. _"You really have grown. Fine! You have my promotion to guide him._" Tarya met with two feelings right now. The first one was joy, she had succeeded in convincing her brother to listen and understand. However the second feeling was terror, now she had to spend a lot of time with a sky man, she knew it was for the best but she still got scared of them. When she was to returnee to the crow, her brother grabbed her hand again. _"Let me clarify a few rules first."_ Then they both approached to the crowd.

* * *

><p>Aang watched as two Na'vi returned. The one called Tsuwokan faced the chieftain and said a few words in na'vi. Jake responded with a nod, and then the hunter faced Aang.<p>

"I have agreed to allow my sister to guide you" He said staring down at Aang. "But remember Sky man." His stare was vicious. "If you disrespect the traditions, or threatened the clan, if you hurt my sister. I will break every bone in your body, skin you and mount your head on a pole." Aang gulped as he rubbed his throat. Tsuwokan snorted at Aang's direction before returning to mount his ikran. The group of Iran's followed his lead as they flew out of the clearing. Norm then turned to the avatar, the one with the tattoos, and he said.

"Tsuwokan can be very… illustrative at times." Aang raised his eyebrows. "I recommend you to stay out of his sight when he is around."

"Point taken." The boy carefully eyed the tree tops.

"I really like when people get along. But let's focus on what's happening here." The chieftain said getting the attention of the people around him. "You have your guide Aang, Tarya will teach you all you need to know about our world. But due to her lack of… knowledge about our language, Neytiri will tag a long for a while…" His wife was about to protest, but dint get the chance to say a word. "… to avoid misunderstandings and confusion between certain people." Seeing the reason of Jakes suggestion Neytiri imminently withdrew her protest. Tarya also gave the chieftain a thankful look.

"So… where do we start?" Aang faced the young hunter. She stumbled with her words for a moment before turning to Neytiri. She spoke a few words in the na'vi tongue and Neytiri nodded.

"Tarya says that showing you the home tree is what we should begin with."

"Sound like a plan." The airbender followed the two women as they left the clearing. Jake and norm was standing there a moment to try and contemplate on the current events.

"That went better than expected." The avatar, hybrid, said still facing the direction where they left.

"Yeah." The chieftain agreed" I imagined for a second that Tsuwokan would have screamed like a maniac and charge Aang. And then been burned to a crisp." Norm frowned at that image.

* * *

><p>Tarya watched as the sky man 'bounced' around in the bottom chamber of the Omaticaya hometree. He was, without doubt, intrigued by the living space of the na'vi. The people around him stayed clear of the avatar others just ignored him.<p>

"So the tree itself grows to house your people?" He said eying the large spiral column in the middle of the chamber.

"In a way, yes." Neytiri couldn't refuse to smile at the enthusiasm of the kid.

"That's so cool! How far up can you go?"

"To the highest branch." Neytiri walked over to the column to display the magnitude of the natural stairs. The airbender stared in awe for a moment, and then he suddenly went too deep thought. Neytiri immediately notes it. "Why do you ask?" Aang snapped out of his thought. He then moved his body in a stance witch Tarya had never seen.

(_what is he up to?_)

"Let's get topside" In the blink of an eye Aang was shot up to the camber sealing. Tarry was stunned, she has heard that sky men had the ability to fly without the use of Tsaheylu, but she never really understood how it was possible. As soon a she looked down on the ground she saw something that severely puzzled her. A not so tall rock was sticking up out of the ground. Right on the spot where the sky man previously stood. She returned her gaze at the boy who was now climbing over to the entrains to the next level of the hometree

"Catch me if you can!" He cheerfully shouted as she slipped up the entrance. It took a moment before someone acted in response to what just transpired. Tarry went into full sprint as she run up the spiral tree core. Neytiri followed suit.

* * *

><p>When they reached the next level they hear laughter, the laughter of a very happy kid. Aang was swinging between lianas and ropes, running up the walls and jumping between branches. The young na'vi watched the sky man in fascination, the more elder once took distance. None the les Aang, continued his way up the tree, and so did Neytiri and Tarya. It was a cakewalk for said airbender to travel upwards, the two na'vi women saw it in another perspective.<p>

When Aang said 'Catch me if you can' he weren't kidding. The kid was now standing on a nearby branch, showing of some extremely strange moves, thou Neytiri thinks' that he was mocking them. So before the airbender uttered a single word the hunter launched after him. She jumped up of a tree truck to get height and velocity, but the boy was already in the air when she reached him. With an airbending back-flip Aang watched the hunter pass right under him. The airbender landed harmless and spun around to face another try form Neytiri. The woman went to try and grab his jacket collar, with her longer and faster arms she imagined it to go quick. That didn't happened though. What came next was a long series of jabs and dodges. Neytiri was starting to regret the suggestion to physically grab the boy; he was fast, way faster that any sky man she has faced before. It was as if the air itself helped him move. After a moment of more failed grabs and evasion she finally got a hold of him. Grabbing him by the green jacket she lifted him up of the ground. Her triumph didn't last long though. Before Neytiri knew it, Aang slipped out of the jacket, leaving Neytiri holing only a piece of fabric. With a slide right under the confused na'vi Aang took his distance.

"You have to do better than that." He said standing in his green pants and black t-shirt. And with that he jumped up the staircase column. Neytiri dropped the jacked and continued the pursuit.

* * *

><p>When they finally reached the top they buckled over utterly out of breath. Tarya leaned heavily on the nearest sturdy tree trunk.<p>

"_Why is…_ *breath*_… he… so… _*breath*_… fast?"_

"_He have…_ *breath*_… special… abilities." _Neytiri wiped away a bit of drool as she tried to properly stand on her feats. _"Something that …_*breath*_… is very… unique. Even for the… sky people."_ Finally she was able to breathe normally. Neytiri was a patient and strong hunter and is highly respected amongst the clan members She earned that reputation not only by been the mate of Toruk Makto, but proving herself in the war. So when someone that isn't even half her size makes a fool out of her like that, it kind of hurts her pride. Basically she wanted to have a little chat with the airbender. As in telling him never to do that aging, ever, and it might involve some yelling. There was however a small problem, he was nowhere to be seen.

Walking out on the natural wooden platform Neytiri carefully scanned the thick green tree branches for a sign of the boy. She did see any trace of blue that resemble his tattoos, but she continued her search. Tarya on the other hand looked around aimlessly; nervously she followed the elder woman. A snap of a twig cussed her to swirl around immediately looking at the general direction of where she heard the sound. Seeing nothing she turned around to talk to Neytiri, only to find the sky man hanging upside-down saying…

"Aboogabooga!"

"WHAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Aang watched as his guide fell flat on her hinny. He chuckled while letting go of the rope he used for his prank. He then suddenly received a smack to the back of the head.<p>

"Aowhe!" his hand immediately went to the small red area. "What was that for?"

"For running way!" The boy turned to see a very displeased Neytiri. "You scared her to."

"It dint mean to, I was just joking around." Aang shifted his gaze from Neytiri to Tarya. His guide was somehow still in a state of shock. This confused Aang, why would a little prank like that terrify a woman that much? He had to investigate that. But for now, calming her down needed to be done.

"Sorry about that, thought it was funny idée a minuet ago." He said still hooding on the red spot. The woman slowly returned back on her feet, but she still gave Aang a nervous look. "I dint mean to scare you like that okay. I'm sorry, please accept my apology." Aang bowed his head deeply. Tarya stared at the tiny sky man for a moment. The she stumbled with a few words.

"I take your apology." Aang could clearly hear that she still was a bit nervous. A bit less than before though.

"Okay. SO, what is that is place?" The avatar asked facing Neytiri. Curiosity had once aging enveloped the boy.

"This is nest for ikran." She simply answered. "They wait here for their rider to hunt."

"Ikran." He said remembering that he heard that word before. "Is it those flying lizards?" Neytiri nodded. He passed by the na'vi to try and se the creatures, but all he saw was a thick wall of green.

"I don't see any." Neytiri then walked forward, and made some very stranger hiccup sounds. Before Aang had a chance to raise an eyebrow a hissing sound came from the wall of green and out came a very large four winged lizard. Aang immediately jumped back.

"WHOA!" Fearing that he beast may assault him he took a stance, but it was not needed. Instead the lizard showed joy, joy to see its master. Folding back its wings it landed gracefully in front of Neytiri. Aang slowly lowered his arms while the woman petted her amount.

"Wow. This thing is big." He was right, compared his flying bison Appa it was roughly the same height and length. Well it dint have fur or horns but it had two sets of wings. The memory of his traveling friend gave Aang a sudden urge to ride the Lizard.

"Can I ride it?" Neytiri turned and glared down at the boy with a hint of surprise.

"No." That answerer didn't suite with the boy.

"Awww. Why not?"

"You can not ride an Ikran."

"I can learn." He sadi with a shrug of his shoulders.

(_He is persistent_)."No. You can not ride an Ikran." Neytiri gave the boy a stern stare.

"Why can't I ride? If you give me some lesions…"

"No. You can not ride because you are not na'vi." She stopped to pet the Ikran and turned to the airbender. "You don't have Tsaheylu."

"How do you get the sahleu-thingamajig?"

"You don't 'get' Tsaheylu." She ne grabbed her very long ponytail and unweave the hair at the end of it. "You are borne with Tsaheylu." Small pink tentacles twisted right before Aang eyes. In one way Aang was a little disturbed, but mostly he was absolutely fascinated.

"That's a bit freaky." Before he had a chance to touch it, the braid was pulled back by the na'vi.

"Sky men does not have Tsaheylu. They rely on 'machines' instead of animals."

"Where I come from 'sky men' rely on animals. To pull carts, to plow the fields and other stuff like that." Neytiri stared down at the boy for a moment. Thinking over what he just said.

(_Strange. Jake said that back at his home they no longer need animals to work. They have 'engines' for such things. I need to tell Jake, later of course._) Her thoughts went on as she petted her mount.

* * *

><p>"Why you no have hair?" Tarya suddenly interjected. Aang jolted as he turned to face her, he almost forgot that she was standing there.<p>

"I'm sorry what?"

"Hair." She then pointed at her own then back at Aang.

"Oh you mean that. I shave it." That was an unfamiliar word both to Neytiri and Tarya.

"Shave?" she said with a frown.

"You know, cutting it off." That statement confused the young hunter severely

"Why?"

"Where I come from everyone shaves their head. Well most of them. It is a monk thing." Tarya remained staring at the boy.

"What is 'monk'?" Aang wasn't prepared for such a question. He has been an air nomad ever since he got the tattoos. It was his nature, his way of life. The most natural thing to him, and yet when he tried to explain it he was at a loss of words to explain.

"Well you see… it's a… It's what I am. I am a monk." His guide just blinked in response. Apparently it wasn't enough of an answer.

"Well... A monk is…" And so it went on like that for a while. Aang continued trying to explain and Tarya not understanding a word he said. Aang was so focused on finding the right words that he didn't pay attention of where his footing was.

* * *

><p>"Your kind control Air?" Tarya was now sitting down on the wooden platform, listening to what Aang tried to say. Been in the same height of eye contact helped the conversation.<p>

"Not really control. We bend it, that's why it's called air bending." Aang was still standing, due to the need a of eye height. He have been successful in explain what a monk is. Explain his ability of airbending was another difficulty. But as long as his guide was listening with interest, it was not that much of a problem. Neytiri was also listening to the airbender words. Sitting by Tarya she paid little attention, due to the fact that she has seen firsthand what airbending is, but she still listens in on what he said.

"You see, we move our body to bend the air. Here I show you." As Aang took his stance for a demonstration, Neytiri notes something right under Aang feat.

"Aang wait!" But it was way too late.

* * *

><p>-Now for a sudden 22 second documentary-<p>

Pandora has a rich selection of wild life. There is a fine creature that is known as an Arachnoid, it's a (about) 18 cm long insect that resembles a black scorpion. It is known to have a stinger that can deliver a nonlethal toxin that if injected into the blood stream will give the individual dream like hallucinations. The sting itself is not pleasant. Actually, it hurts like hell, especially if you happened to step on one.

-End of documentary-

* * *

><p>"What I do is- AAAAAGH!" Aang screamed of the top of his lungs as he rocketed up the tree line. Tarry jumped back in shock as she saw the boy disappear in an air explosion of dust and leaves.<p>

"_By Eywa! What happened?"_ She screamed still staring at the spot where the boy once stood. The answer to that question came when Neytiri picked up a squashed black insect. Before anyone had a chance to say another word the airbender came crashing down on the wooden platform, painfully of course. The hunters approached the boy and lifted him up to a sitting position. He groaned painfully trying to brush of a few twigs and leafs.

"Owh. What was that?"

"You were stung by a kali'weya." Neytiri said holding forth the squashed bug. "Are you all right? Do you feel anything strange?"(_Hopefully he didn't get any of it venom.)_

"I feel is seriously painful sting in my foot." He went to rub the general area where the pain resided. "Otherwise I'm oaky." He tried to stand up, but Neytiri hindered him to do so.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"It is for the best that you lie down." She was still holding his arm tight.

"Let me go I'm fine." He has now notes her sudden concern.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes." Aang was getting a bit annoyed.

"How many fingers am I showing?" She asked Aang holding forward her hand.

"You have four fingers. I don't see what the problem is… YOU HAVE FOUR FINGERS!"

"He's fine." Tarya said helping him up.

"YOU ALSO HAVE FOUR FINGERS!"

"All na'vi have four fingers." Neytiri said casually.

"Oh." Aang switched from shocked and confused to absolute clam in a nanosecond" I dint know that."

"Apparent not." Neytiri was also back on her feet. "Be care full where you step. Creatures like that hide in many places where you can't see."

"I remember that till next time." He carful walked over to the nearest available tree trunk to sit down. Suddenly his limping went to a swaying walk. Neytiri took notice and approached the avatar. The boy showed a very groggy excretion. It was just as feared, the venom had affected him.

* * *

><p>"Hey their pinky." Somehow Neytiri had turned pink, and grown an extra set of arms. "Ti hi, now you got sixteen fingers." He slurred out as he continued down the rose garden. Then Tarya came into view, wearing a top hat.<p>

"Aang. Are you okay?" She said in a really strange dialect. He jus laughed.

"Gaaa ha ha ha haaaa, that is a funny looking hat." The two women just stared at each other while a flock of flying eggs passed by.

* * *

><p>"<em>He is affected by the venom of <em>_kali'weya, he needs to be treated.__"_ This was bad, and they both knew it. The venom is only used on grown na'vi during the 'dream hunt'. It is not meant to be used on sky people, especially not on the very young.

"_If we don't treat him as soon as possible he might die._ Please Aang follow me, we can help you." As soon as she grabbed his arm he jumped and screamed.

"You shall not eat me giant red armadillo-bear!". Before Neytiri responded she was thrown backwards by a powerful blast of air. Slamming in the wooden wall behind her, she saw the boy running back out on the wooden platform. Still confused she fell painfully onto the wooden floor.

* * *

><p>(That was close, that armadillo-bear almost had me there.) Aang thought to himself. He was now running alongside a bronze bright above the blue clouds. When he reached the end of the bridge he saw a very dear friend of his.<p>

"Appa!" He shouted when he took a big leap to reach the friendly bison. But said bison was mysteriously made out of white cotton-candy. Causing Aang to pass right through and plummet down the highway made out of lollipop.

* * *

><p>"AANG!" Tarya screamed as she witness the kid jumping of the platform. It was without doubt, he was in full affected by the toxin. He needs to be saved. Tarya ran out to the Ikran and clad fourth her trusty winged mount.<p>

"_Fly Naira, save him."_ She shouted barley mounted upon her ikran. The wings stretched and they went into a dive.

Aang was having the time of his life. He didn't know how he got there, but it was the best place in the world. A country made out of candy. Everything that is sweat and holy, by his standards, was at his fingertips. All he needed to do was to grab it. Well, easier said than done, the candy was elusive, as if id didn't want to be eaten. Were they seats revolting against him? But then he saw the biggest chocolate dibbed sugary goodness in his entire life, heeding strait for him.

"Come to me!" he shouted with joy as the figure grabbed him.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile on the ground<span>.

"So have you guys found any proper source of raw material?"

"Not yet. Swanson is still taking core samples in a nearby area."

"Hopefully this time it is not near another group of Trees of voices, like last time. I just can't take another political-s**t-storm from the people." Jake pinched his nose bridge saying that. Norm just nodded in agreement.

"True, but we still need to find more raw material. Sure, we got lucky with that copper vein last week, but it's getting pretty low. And you ought to tell the children to stop throwing rocks at the glass that keeps our plants alive."

"I have told them to stop, more than one time, but I don't know what to make them listen."

"We may have some people that can blow more glass. But we are also ruing low on the materials to make more, and the kid just speed up the …" What came then was a shriek of an ikran, scream of an na'vi woman, laughter of a kid and a very, very loud crash of branches and some shouting bystanders.

"The hell was that?" The answer of his question came in the form of an ikran flying into the main chamber with Tarya franticly holding on to a very intoxicated Aang. Jumping back by the spectacle above him Jake avoided the ikran hitting the ground. Aang Sprinted out of the hunters hold and landed face first in front of the chieftain.

"_Oel ngati kame__Toruk Makto"_ Tarya hastily said, avoiding eye contact with the avatars.

"_Oel ngati kame Tarya, what has happened?_" The hunter answered rater nervously.

"_The sky man have den stung by a __kali'weya.__"_ Still rusty on the flora of Pandora, Jake turned to Norm for an explication.

"She means an Arachnoid."

"What's that?"

"You know, the black scorpion looking one with hallucination venom."

"Oh right, the crack-bug."

"Please stop calling it that."

"Does not matter." Everyone, except for Aang, turned around to face Neytiri. "Aang needs to be treated to the venom." Jake agreed with his wife.

"Right. _Get some antivenom for the child."_ A group of na'vi bowed as they ran off to find the antidote. However Aang was now on his feat, and high as a kite, literally speaking.

"Wow man! Double rainbow!" he said standing on the ceiling of the chamber, again. Jake just responded by quirking an eyebrow. "Double rainbow all the way man!"

"Do you now see why I call it the crack-bug." Norm just sighed. "Because it gets you to stoner-central in less than a minute."

"Let's just try do get him down on solid ground for Eywa's sake." Norm said with a deeper sigh this time.

"Easy enough. Hey Aang! There is a special surprise down here!" This got the attention of the boy. "Get it now and it is yours." In a gust of air Aang was down on the ground circling around Jake saying.

"Whereisit-whereisit-whereisit-whereisit*Breath*Whereisit-whereisit-whereisit-whereisit?"

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Norm said staring at the still circling boy.

"Naa. He'll get tired eventually." And he was right. Aang was now circling slower that before. But he stopped for an entirely different reason.

"Whooo. Squid hair!" He said grabbing a hold of Jakes braid.

"Hey hey hey! Easy with the pony tail puling there." Aang completely ignored the chieftain's warnings as he studied the small pink tentacles at the end of the hair.

"No need to wary Jake. He can't possibly do anything with it" That's where norm was sorely mistaken. For some unexplainable reason Aang allowed Jakes Tsaheylu to touch the blue arrow on his forehead. For a brief moment nothing happened, But what happen next was something with no one could foresee. Aang's tattoos started to glow in a bright blue color. And Jake went down on his knees clutching his head in pain.

"JAKE!" Neytiri and Norm screamed while witnessing the event. But Jake saw something entirely different.

* * *

><p>Blazing light in a thousand colors passed right before him, as if he once again used a link chamber. But this sensation was entirely different. Images flashed before him. It was feeling, thoughts, idée's and memories. He suddenly was standing in a mountain are that resembled the grand canyons, and inform of him was a muscular bare cheated man with dark breed and hair saying.<p>

"Your right I have the power. I have all the power in the world!" Then humongous jets of flame shout out of his mouth and arms, when the man stopped he slammed his fist in the ground and a shockwave of pure fire erupted towards Jake. Suddenly the image shifted.

* * *

><p>Now he was in another rocky area. But with three different people. On was a tan, good-looking, girl with blue cloths, a tan boy holding a weapon and a shorter girl in green and yellow clothing. The short was the first to talk.<p>

"We can take em'. Three on three." The boy in blue interrupted.

"Actually Toph there is four of us."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't count you. You know no bending and all."

"I CAN STILL FIGHT!" The boy shouted.

"Oaky, three on three, plus Sokka." The boys face turned red. The image shifted again.

* * *

><p>Now he was standing in tropical area facing a group of people. Manly a young man with ember golden eyes and a portion of the left side of his face scared beyond healing.<p>

"Listen, I know that you are scared. But if you don't stop the fire lord before the comet arrives. Then there won't be a world left to save."

Now they were in a cave with yellow sludge hanging from the walls. The boy in blue started with a deep breath.

"It think my head is staring to clear of the cactuses juice. And look!" He grabbed some yellow sludge. Ate some of it. But spat it back out. "Yaaa. Taste like rotten penguin meat. Aaah I feel woozy." The blue clad girl walked forward.

"You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day. And then you lick something that was stuck to the wall of a cave?"

"I have a natural curiosity." And yet again the image shifted.

* * *

><p>This time he was in a valley with the short girl in green.<p>

"You have to stop thinking like a airbender and more like a earthbender." She then moved to a bolder about her size. "Like THIS!" She jumped into the air and smashed the bolder to pebbles, WITH HER HEAD! And the image shifted a final time.

* * *

><p>Now He was standing in front of a woman and a man. The man was tall and sick looking, had a very strange set of clothing and held on to a golden bottle and a golden garland. He spoke in a very deep voice.<p>

"Remember Aang, this is very dangerous. I would have relied this duty it on my finest. But you know, there out of my reach. For the moment."

Jake didn't recognize the man. When he however set eyes on the woman, his heart was about to get a heart attack of pure shock.

"I know that we are asking a lot of you kid, but you're our best chance of survival. We will only do this if you agree to our terms…" But then everything went dark. And then another salvo of blazing light in a thousand colors bombarded his mind as he returned to cortisones.

* * *

><p>Neytiri tackled the boy. Immediately breaking the connection between him and her husband. "How dare he hurt him!" She went into full rage as her hand went for the knife at her side. Grabbing him by his throat she raised her knife to strike down the now unconscious Aang.<p>

"WAIT NEYTIRI!" Jake shouted out holding her knife welding hand.

"He was hurting you Jake! We can't trust him!" She had a predatory anger in her eyes.

"I meet Grace!" Jake shouted, cousin everything around him to stop. Neytiri let go of the knife and Aang.

"W-w-what?" She studded.

"I meet Grace Neytiri. She is alive."

"How?" The chieftain fumbled with his words before saying.

"I don't know."

**AN- Why did I make that sudden 22 second documentary, two reasons. 1. Because it's funny, 2. Because I can. Ps. Play ****Monty Python Intermission theme for extra effect. Yep, Aang got high as kite, because hey why not? And the ting with the vision, plot secret. And the rest? I don't know. But hey a new chapter that nice! AN**


	14. Day 1 part 2

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

**AN- First of all I will say that I'm sorry for the late update. There were a ton of crap that came up with the family and with my study's. But I'm back!-AN**

Chapter 13. Day 1 part 2

"YOU MEET GRACE!" Max shouted in full disbelieve. "She is dead."

"She isn't dead!" Jake protested.

"Then what is she?" The blue avatar paused his protest to think of an answer.

"I don't know." But he came short. "I have absolutely no idée."

It has been about half an hour since Aang fell unconscious. The na'vi had secured the antidote and was able treat his body against the toxin. Not only that, a small medical team was sent from N.L to tend to the boy. He wasn't injured or no longer poisoned. But they just wanted to be on the safe side of things. They moved the unconscious kid and the chieftain to the open what once was a link shack located in a clearing by the home tree. The group consisted of Max, Ariel and a few others. Ariel was now watching the boys vital through a portable tech pad, Max was tending to Jake, inspecting for any damage done to the chieftain. Luckily he was fine, but the migraine said otherwise.

"But… what happened? One second he grabbed your braid, the other you fell on your knees screaming in pain" Norm said as he continued to study the boy, who was lying on a stretcher. "Just how was he able to connect to your mind by the Tsaheylu in the first place?" Jake fondled his braid careful, trying to wrap his head around of what just occurred.

"I don't know Norm. And stop asking me all the questions, you're the scientist."

"No, I'm an expert, a very good one at that, but not a scientist."

"It does not matter what you are." Neytiri interrupted when Jake sighed in pain. "Right now Jake has been harmed. We need to be calm to not hurt his mind even more."

His wife stayed close to him to try and ease her husband's severe discomfort. Because of his head-splitting headache Jake cringe in pain from every loud noise. At least he had Ariel's sympathy.

Looking around once again he saw Ariel doing an iris examination on Aang, Max typed something on his tech pad and Norm was pacing around. Neytiri continued to stay close to her beloved, as if she expects someone to take him away. Beside his mate and norm there wasn't a single na'vi around. Tarya had suddenly disappeared as soon as the group of humans had arrived. Apparently her tolerance to humans had only grown by one.

"Jake. May I ask you something?" Neytiri leaned closely to her mate. "What more did you see?" Jake closed his eyes to try and remember. After a moment of deep thinking, as far as deep thinking goes for him, then he spoke.

"First I saw some strange guy in red, saying something about having all the power in the world, he also happened to breathed fire." Every one now listed to the chieftain." Then the images just shifted from the guy. I saw a group of kids, about as old as Aang. One was a boy, dressed in blue and had a bad temper. Then there was a short girl, dressed in green and mocked the guy. There was another girl dressed in blue and also quite cute." Neytiri gave her husband a nasty stare. "Not as cute as you honey." That excuse with that weak smile didn't do any effect. Luckily Max interrupted.

"What happened then?"

"Well. I came face to face with scar-face. And he said that I have to stop some guy to save the world." Max quirked an eyebrow at that description.

"You meet Al Pachino?"

"Na, it was some teenager with half his face burned."

"Twoface?" Norm interjected curiously.

"What? No. It was a teenager with a large burn by his left eye. A bit emo looking."

"Okay… did you see anything else?" Jake scratched his chin trying to remember, the he spoke with a smile.

"I was suddenly in cave with yellow ooze hanging from the walls. The boy from before, not scar-face kid, said something about cactus juice and ate some ooze of the wall."

Max frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but he compared it to rotten penguin meat for some reason. Don't ask me why."

Max sighed lightly. "What else did you see?"

"I saw a twelve year old girl headbutting a bolder, and it was the rock that shattered." Now everyone starred at the chieftain as if he suddenly grew an extra head. "I swear that's what I saw."

"Is there more?" Jake was thinking for a bit. Then he spoke in a serious tone.

"After that I met Grace. She said something about an agreement and something about chance surviving. And there was someone else with her."

"Who did you see?" Norn got more intrigued.

"The guy I saw was… really weird. He had long black hair and he was pale and skinny, as if he hasn't eaten a proper meal in ages. He wore what looked like a read rug with golden trimming of sort, it was torn like crazy, as if a flock of hungry wiper wolfs had tried to eat him. And he held some seriously out of place objects." Norm stopped his pacing.

"What were those objects?"

"The first one was bottle made out of pure gold." Norm's eyebrows reached over his forehead. "And the other ting was a… Norm, do you know who Cesar is?" Now the second avatar driver was severely taken back by the question.

"Cesar? Julius Cesar? As in the ancient Roman emperor? Why would you ask about him?"

"Well… held something that looked like the green thing he use to have on his head."

Max couldn't resist frowning. "What, like a olive garland?"

"Ye one of those, except this one was also made out of pure gold." Now even Ariel joined the conversation.

"Why would someone have one of those?"

"Maybe he is royal?" Jake suggested.

"And what exactly would Grace do associated with a 'royal'? That just does not make sense. Norm what do you think?" Max turned to see that Norm was in deep thought. "Norm?" The hybrid snapped back to reality.

"Jake, tell me, that girl that smashed her head into the rock. Did she happen to be named Toph?" Jake tried to remember that little girl's name, and then he lightened up.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Because Aang told us that his earthbending teacher was named Toph. And that boy with the scar, did he happen to be named Zuko?" And again that name came to mind for Jake.

"Yes, his name was-" The something clicked into place in the former soldier's mind. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Are you saying that what I saw was Aang's memories?" By this discovery everyone turned to Norm for an answer.

"I think so." The driver was still in doubt by his own words.

"Then that means… Aang met grace." Jake said with wide eyes.

"Yes, but Aang did not know who Grace was. He himself asked me about her." Norm said pondering over the facts. "Aang have no memory of who Grace is and have also do not recall of coming here to Pandora. This is a stretch but I think that the meeting and the 'transferee' had happened about the same time."

"Okay that is a bit of a stretch, but if that was a part of his memory which he himself can't get, how come I saw it?"

"Maybe you were able to access that specific part of his mind by your Tsaheylu. Similar to how we use Tsaheylu on animals, except for the whole sharing memory part."

"So he can read our minds?"

"Well, you did see a part of his mind." Jake sunk down in his spot by those words.

"Great, add one more superpower to the list."

"Well keep the pen warm cuss I think I have found one more." Ariel had, for some unknown reason, removed Aang's black shirt. "What do you see?" Jake frowned looking at the doctor and the bare chested boy.

"That he got an impressive looking six-pack for his age?" The doctor just sighed in response, chieftain or not, he was still a smartas.

"What ELSE do you see?" Jake looked back at the kid and shrugged his shoulder.

"Nothing else."

"That is the problem." Everyone now looked confused at the doctor.

"Come again?"

"Jake, didn't he get shot in the shoulder like two days ago?" Now he saw what the doctor pointed out, and she was right. There was not a single trace of scaring from where the bullet that have hit him, only smooth skin.

"The same goes with the leg." She said covering the boy's torso with a green jacket.

"Well… "Max frowned looking under the jacket." isn't that the miracle of modern medicine?"

"Are you kidding me? Those kinds of wounds he got would leave a mark for a month, and even after a month time of healing there would still be scars. Unless he got topnotch plastic surgery, which I seriously doubt he got, I would call it rapid cellular regeneration."

"But you checked him yesterday when we got back. I saw the scars when you changed his bandage." The doctor saw Norm now standing over the boy.

"Apparently it took a while before it-" The doctor was suddenly cut short.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that he now have super healing?" Ariel hesitated to even answer that question, but with every one staring at her, she sighed and simply said.

"Yes." A lot of things happened by that word. Max shook his head in disbelief, Jake sunk down even lower on the spot where he sat, and so did Neytiri, and Norm took a deep breath while also sitting down on the nearest rock.

They all sat down and stared ether at the mystery kid or each other. Leaf rustled in the wind, and the wildlife beneath the greenery went by. But none of them said a word. Jake was the first to break the silence.

"This kid can fly and create wind, throw giant boulders with ease, control water as with his body and create fire as if he was a walking flame thrower." Everyone around him paid deep attention. "Now we know that his body can unnaturally heal and that he can jack into our minds." He paused to stand up from his seat, Neytiri followed. "He is dangerous, there is no doubt about that."

"But he didn't intentionally grab your braid." Ariel said looking up. "He wasn't himself."

"True. But is his skill that makes him dangerous." Neytiri said holding her mates hand. "A sky man that can to use Tsaheylu."

"In a very painful way." Jake added by rubbing his forehead.

"So what do we do when he wakes up?" Norm asked. The chieftain looked down on the unconscious kid. Thoughts raging in his mind to what the best course of action.

Aang is dangerous, not only to him but to everyone. If he were to go berserk a lot of people are going to die, and Jake didn't know if they were able to stop him. If they were to muscle in and size him, he would panic and people will get hurt. But if they isolated or flat out ignored him, he would feel lonely and go into deep depletion. He is a kid long way from home, lost and confused without a shred of something familiar to relate to. Aang needs them, but having him around will cause trouble, trouble that can and will escalate to something worse. It's good that the colonist have accepted him, but almost every one of his people see him as a problem or a threat that needs to be taken care of. They aren't as familiar to the concept of 'superpowers' like his former race.

For a long minute or two, Jake ran by as many ideas as his head could process, but all woud end up in disaster. Then something hit him. 'Don't be too reckless, but don't be too cautious ether, just be ever vigilant'. He had no idea where those words came from, but it sounded good in this moment. And he is all out of ideas.

"Jake?" Norm asked seeing his friend snapping out of his thought.

"We let things go as it was planed from the begging. Tarya continues to guide him, and Neytiri tag a long for a while. Tell the people, both the na'vi and the colonists, that they are not to harm him, just keep an extra eye on him."

"What are we going to tell him when he wakes up?" Norm asked jerking his head to his direction. That question got Jake thinking for a moment. The venom produced by the Arachnoids is the equivalent of a concentrated dozen of LSD (Lysergic acid diethylamide). And sometimes overdoses tend to leave memory gaps one the individual comes to it. Jake hoped that it was true in this case.

"I don't rely know. Hopefully that shot by the bug will leave him with a cloudy memory. It had happened before right Neytiri?"

"Yes. Few times when na'vi ends the dream hunt they don't remember everything."

"Right. He will probably wake up thinking he took a nap, or something."

"And if he starts asking questions?" Max asked skeptically.

"Well… improvise."

Aang had a headache, he did not know how but it felt as if someone had driven a nail through his forehead. It was anything but pleasant. Then he realized that he was lying down, that confused him severely. With a lazy movement of his arm he rubbed his forehead, only to find his hand torching his exo-mask.

"Back from the world of dreams." He heard someone say somewhere above him.

"Whut?" Aang said very sluggish as he opened his eyes. He was met with the face of Jake, Norm and… Ariel? (What's she doing here?) He thought.

"How are you feeling?" The blond smile behind her mask.

"Not great. My _head_ hurts like crazy."

"I'm sorry… What did you say?" Ariel suddenly sounded a bit confused.

"I said my head hurts like crazy." The airbender got up to a sitting position.

"Oh. Okay. Anything else?"

"Yes, what happened? One moment I was walking along side Neytiri, the next…" He paused realizing that that was as far as his memory went. Then he got into some strange dream sequence of some kind, images of people he didn't know in places that he had never seen, but it felt like he had seen it all somewhere at some time, but not with his eyes. With a shrug the feeling was goon and he returned to reality.

"Something wrong?" Norm sounded rather concerned.

"No I'm fine, just a bad headache. Where was I?"

"Something about not knowing what happened."

"Yes, thanks, I don't rely remember anything else." He looked around to see the face of Neytiri and Max. "Does any one of you know what happened to me?" By those words Max hesitated to answer. But then he said.

"You were stung by insect known as an Arachnoid. Its poison is known to be quite powerful, and… you blacked out." This jogged a part of Aang's memory back to life.

"I remember now. I was stung by the crack bug." For some unknown reason to Aang Norm and Jake jolted and stared at him very strangely.

"What? Did I say something _stupid_?" Again with that stare, (what's with these people?). But before anyone had chance to say anything, a very loud noise came from Aang's lower torso. It was the growl of a hungry stomach. A second or two ticked by before a reaction was made.

"What's for lunch?"

After an awkward lunch with the clan, they stared even more at him this time for some reason. Aang found his guide Tarya hanging out by the clearing they met earlier this day. Luckily Neytiri tagged along once aging so that the young na'vi felt a bit calmer in his pecans. Then they went on by expelling the traditions of greeting amongst the na'vi. While this went on, Jake and Norm sat back in the shadows, watching his progress. And disusing of the next course of action.

"Back then. He spoke a few words in na'vi. I'm sure of it." Norm said studding Aang's attempt of the basic greeting. "And his behavior during the meal. It wasn't anything like this back at N.L. it was more… na'vi."

"Apparently his ''Tsaheylu goes both ways." Jake said leaning back. "That explains his sudden upgrade in dictionary."

"You sure about this? Letting this continue?"

"I don't see any other option. If we throw him in a cell he will just escape. And dropping him of somewhere alone in the jungle is also a bad idea." The chieftain gave a deep sigh. "Even if he is a absolute power house. He's still just a kid, a kid who's far from home."

"True. Let's hope that he's not holding any more surprises."

**AN- HOLD IT! Aang does NOT have super healing! No he does not have super healing. BUT I had the most absurd and flat-out insane and also awesome idea a few weeks ago. I promise you, my fellow reader, when the truth comes out, you will say "What just happen?" And what it does happened, you will be amassed, if not the suspense literally kill you. Once again, sorry for the delay, had things to take care of. But, if this is for any comfort, this was originally the first part of one chapter, but I spited it up because it would take ages to the be finished with it. And once more, I'm back! Have fun waiting for the next chapter.-AN**


	15. Day 2

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

* * *

><p><strong>(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

**AN- But first I have to do this.**

"**Sacredpenwriter what's the view amount on the 'Bridge between universe'?" pulls of the scouter.**

"**It's over nine thousand!" Crushes said scouter.**

"**What nine thousand? Then this is a Dragonbal Z joke!"**

"**Yes!"**

**I would like to that all you boys and gals for reading my work. This means a lot to me knowing that there are some people that appreciate the work I do. I don't know if it is that much compared to the other stories that exist on this website. But hey… I got to do a joke about it.**

**Thank you. **

**And the show must go on! -AN**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14. Day 2<span>

Aang was meditating. He usually meditate, thinking over current events, calming his spirit, and homing his spiritual part in the art of bending. But right now he was meditating because he had nothing else to do. In short, he was bored out of his mind. But there was something that bugged him. For some unexplainable reason he could not remember a certain three hour section of the day before. And what was weirder was that the people around him stared strangely at him, well stranger than usual, but still…strange. He had asked what have happened during those two hours, but all they said was that he got stung by some bug and had some wild hallucinations, nothing more. For some reason he got the feeling that they neglect to tell him something.

But even with the mysterious blackout and all the stares, the day went on pretty smoothly. The two na'vi women continued to show him around the inside of the home tree. They also taught him a few words of the na'vi tongue, and it was surprisingly easy to learn for some reason. And on that note, some things just seemed easier to understand.

After his time with the blue people he returned back to the colony to help out with few things, mainly repairs. Even though he did not understand almost any of the machinery or its workings, he was still amazed by the level if technology they possessed. It made his home look ancient. Well, technically his world was ancient by the colonist's standards.

Doctor Ariel Suname dragged him off to another more thorough examination. And by the power that is the lollipop, she manage hold him from running away from the scary equipment. Unfortunately by the end of it all Aang was so loaded up on sugar that he almost caused a tornado when he ran inside the colony. Luckily it was still standing when Aang had burned through his temporal speedup stamina.

So right now Aang was meditating and waiting for his guide to show up. Sitting in his lotus position with his eyes close, his breath deep and his mind calm, he fumbled with this exo-mask package in his hands. During the previous evening he have tried to use his skill in airbending to somehow make the air breathable for himself without the help of an exopack, unfortunately it always seemed to ended with the resulted of him almost choking to death. Not a lot of progress that did. But he did learn from Max that the air consisted of more gases that just oxygen, and of course he had to learn what oxygen was since back home it was only known as 'air'.

He was now resting on a bolder nearby one of the many entrances to the na'vi home tree. The clan's men and women passed by Aang ether ignoring him or giving him a glare. No one dared to approach the kid, but there was one brave soul that did.

For some reason Aang could hear berating in front of his face. With a little bit of curiosity he opened his right eye he met a pair of yellow eyes staring right at him. Opening his second eye he realized that they belonged to a very young na'vi girl. Judging by her height Aang would say that she would be by the age of six, which was a guess since he didn't know how fast the na'vi aged. In response to the child's stare Aang stared back for little while.

"Yes?" He asked but she did not answer. They stared at each other little while more before Aang decided to ignore her and return to his meditation. Big mistake.

A very wet finger went into his right ear. Aang had just discovered that wet willy's are universal. You can probably imagine what happened next.

"Gah!" He yelled jolting back with his hands covering the ear. "What was that for!" The child grinned as she jumped down from the bolder. Then she ran up behind a chuckling elder na'vi. Moat was certainly amused.

"Kiyeri does have a talent to amuse." She said watching Aang trying to remove the saliva in his ear. "Always so eager to use new taught tricks from the more experienced." The girl grinned while partially hiding behind the elder woman's legs. Aang who finally got the last of the spit out of his ear eyed the girl carefully. She looked like any other na'vi, only shorter, about a head taller than him. But the main difference from the others was her eyes, during Aang time amongst the clan folk he have only got stares of anger, despise and fear. But hers was welcoming and intrigued. This little revelation surprised him.

"Well it was just a small prank." A smile crossed the young airbender face, been a kid himself he decided to not fuss about. "Still wasn't nice." Moat was about to say something, but the little girl tugged her red robe to get her attention, then she said something in na'vi, which Aang of course could not understand.

"What did she say?" Aang asked curiously eying the two.

"Kiyeri asked why you have blue markings." The elder woman said looking back at the kid.

"These are my air nomad tattoos." He simply said stretching out his arms to show them. "They symbolize the harmony and wisdom for witch my people stand for." Mo'at then explained to the child what Aang said, and then she asked a few more questions. And it went back and forth a while. The girl asked question, Mo'at translated Aang's answers. She was one curious little individual.

When Tarya, who was accompanied by Neytiri, Jake and Norm, arrived they found Aang showing of his earth bending skill to Mo'at and a young girl. The girl stared hypnotized at Aang swinging around rocks and pebbles.

"_Kiyeri!"_ Jake said getting the little girls attention. Immediately the na'vi girl spun around.

"_Daddy!"_ She shouted with a bright smile as she ran to her father. But for some reason she went into full sprint. _"Front surprise-attack!"_

"_What did you sa-"_ He didn't get to finish the sentence before her daughter charged right into his gut with her elbow, knocking the air out of the chieftain. He doubles over chipping for breath, and hit the ground, leaving the group stunned and staring at the cheering girl. The sudden shift from an innocent "little" girl to a… not so innocent girl caused Aang to lose focus on his earth bending, when the chieftain was trying to not allow his face to hit the dirt, the avatar could only but stare as the stones that levitated fell to the ground. But it seemed that what just happen didn't affect the others.

Kiyeri have decided to give her dad no quarter, she did this by doing the most diabolical counter attack were made, by a six year old girl.

"_Tickle-counter-attack!" _She shouted wile latching on to his father and started to… well you guessed it, tickle. She wildly tickled him on every single possible soft spot on her father, Jake rolled on the ground laughing hysterical, no doubt, trying to escape his daughter's small but ticklish fingers, he seemed to be unsuccessful in that action.

The group saw the events unfolding before them. And for some reason no one intervened to pry the girl of her father. Instead they just stood there and stared. Norm turned to Mo'at.

"_Still doing it is she?"_

"_Yes. She has the tenacity and stubbornness of an angtsik. She will never stop."_ The elder woman said with a deep sigh. _"This is the result of showing your '_cartoon show_' to innocent minds."_

"_Well… I don't really think that 'innocent' is the proper term for her. And Jake asked us to show some kid friendly on the Sundays."_

"_I still question your view of 'kid friendly'."_

Norm gave a frown._" How's a bunch of colorful ponies not kid friendly?"_

"_It's nice that you two are having a, stop kinking me sweetie, conversation and all. But how about giving me a hand?"_Jake has been able to barley stop his daughters childish assault. But even as he held her out of arms length she still tried to wrestle and kick out of his hold.

"_Kiyeri. That's enough." _Neytiri finally stepped forward to grab her daughter out of the husband's outstretched arms. As soon as the child was in her mother's arms, she immediately stopped struggling.

"_I got you dad!"_ she shouted pointing a finger at her father, who was almost back on his feat.

"_Yes you did." _Jake was partially laughing and partially coughing. _"You relied of your *_cough/laugh_* element of surprise. Not bad._"

"_Mommy always says that you should strike when they don't expect you."_ Kiery said grinning joyfully holding on to her mother.

"_Did she now?"_ Neytiri tried to avoid her husband's glare by staring into the roof of leaves above them.

"_Mo'at. Do you mind taking Kiyeri with you? There are some things we have to attend to."_Neytiri carefully put down her child.

"_Of course my daughter." _The elder woman approached her granddaughter, but before she knew it Kiyeri launched herself at Jake one more time. The chieftain immediately prepared himself for another assault. But instead for a painfully elbow in his stomach, he got a hug. Looking down he saw his six year old daughter wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"_Love you daddy."_ She said tightening her grip, squeezing the chieftain's very sore abdomen.

"_Love you to sweetie."_ He said holding back a yelp of pain. _"Now, go with granny Mo'at, daddy got things to do."_ With a small pat on the child's back she walked over to her grandmother.

"_See you later daddy!"_

Mo'at and the little girl turned around and left the group. Jake smiled to himself and so did Neytiri.

However Tarya looked a bit confused, and Aang was completely lost. Aang turned to Neytiri not understating… well…anything.

"What just happen?"

"She beat me up." Jake said it as if it was clear as day.

"And why exactly?"

"Because that is what she usually dose." He massaged his sore stomach, still talking as if it was common knowledge.

"And you just let her?"

"She is my six year old daughter, what should I do? Beat her?"

"Well when you put it that way… She's your daughter?" Aang looked surprised at the direction with the girl had left.

"That's my baby-girl Kiyeri, sweat and innocents- "There where pride in his voice"- until she tries to beat the crap out of me." Lesser pride that before.

"Not always _husband_" Neytiri said leaning on his shoulder, giving him a smile. "Remember that nice _yerik skin_ _sack_ she made for you on our anniversary."

"Before or after it exploded in my face?" The smile faded a little.

"The thought counts."

"She used red water-proof-marking paint. It took me a month to get it off."

"That girl certainly knows how to get to you." Norm said with a chuckle. "She really tries here best to overthrow you."

Jake shot a glare. "Not helping Norm. And I know it was you who supplied the paint."

"Stop stop stop stop. Back up here." Aang shouted to stop the escalation of his confusion.

"What do mean by overthrow Jake? She is your daughter." Aang said.

"How do I put this?" The chieftain said fumbling with his fingers to try to find a proper answer. "She wants to replace me to prove to the clan that she is no weak." He finally said. But the words still did not make sense to Aang, and it showed.

The two none bending avatars first looked at the clueless boy, then each other.

"I think some explanation is in order." Norm said quirking an eyebrow.

"Ya think?"

"Then let it be another time." Neytiri injected as she letting go of her mate. "We have other things to do than tell family stories." The hunter walked of a few steps before saying. "Tarya, Aang, we have things to do." Still confused and still a bit unclear of what had happened he followed, and so did Tarya. And when they both followed the blue hunter, a little suspicious thought appeared in his mind. It lingered on as they passed by several na'vi. The thought grew in a demand of an answer, an answer Aang somehow knew Neytiri did not want to tell.

(Why did se avoid taking about her daughter?) He thought to himself. (And it's just not her, Jake to seamed uncomfortable talking about their child. What is it with hat little girl that gives them such a scare?)

* * *

><p>"How? How is he doing it!" Ariel tossed a book across the room from where she was seated. "Bending, reincarnation, mind reading, travel without a frickin space ship. There is no logic explanation to it!" Another book sailed through the air hitting the wall just as Max Paten walked in to be greater by a mess of papers and one frustrated doctor.<p>

"Throwing a tantrum are we?" He said with a mocking smile. Ariel sighed in response and spun around on her chair.

"I am a woman of medicine Max. I know which part of your bodied hurts the most when you punch it."

"No need to be hostile Ariel, I'm just checking by." He was about to leave when he asked. "Just out of curiosity, why were throwing those books anyway?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me screaming of the top of my lungs, but was just wondering how our friendly bald kid was able to defy the laws of physic." Ariel said with a blank face.

"Oh him." Max answered back with a smile." So have you made any amassing discoveries? Or are the answers just not there?" The doctor stared and blinked a few seconds before rising up from her chair to walk over to a nearby table. She then picked up a tech pad and handed it over to Max.

"Look for yourself." The tanned man took the pad and examined it. And what he saw interested him. According to the test run by Ariel, Aang had above average amount of white blood cells, his back was scarred but that was not the notable part, his spine was worn down five years ahead of its time, according to Ariel's notes, and it also said that she could not find any form of remnants of vaccination injections. And his small dental examination showed that there were no traces of flour ether. This made Max frown.

"This" He made a small dramatic pause. "Is very strange."

"You see it to, right?"

"Yes." Max glanced at the notes one more time. "He doesn't brush his teeth with toothpaste." Ariel stared irritated at him, then ripped the pad out of his hands.

"He as the same level of immune system as a U-world child, and his spine appear to be scared by something that is the equivalent of heavy labor. He also have no trace of anti-tetanus injections, penicillin injections, Chalmette vaccination or any other similar substances. "

"So he missed a few shots as a kid, so what?"

"Max. This is basic stuff both you and I received when we were kids. Everyone in school got these injections. So how come he didn't get any? Unless…"

"Unless he isn't from earth to begin with." Max said realizing the doctor's point. Then he added. "Or that he indeed was born in a cave."

Ariel stared blankly. "Don't make me laugh Max."

"What?" He said with an innocent shrug. "It makes more sense than him been from an ancient Chinese-ish world with superpowers." At that moment Ariel snapped. She tossed another book in the wall, very close to Max.

"Would you just for a god dammed minuet wise UP!" She shouted, causing the man to jolt back a step. "He has the evidence, no, he IS the evidence of there been a third world! He is not from earth! Not with these results!" She was holding another book.

"Woa woa woa!" Max raised his hands in surrender, not wanted to have a book in his face. "Calm down I was just kidding. Take it easy." The angry woman took a deep breath before butting down the book on a table.

"I sorry." She apologized with another deep breath. "It's just that… there is nothing on that pad that can explain anything about his powers." She returned to her chair and sat down. "It's really confusing you know. I know that he can do it, I just don't know how." Max sat down on a table facing Ariel.

"But you are aware that you can ask him about his powers, right? He is nice enough to answer for himself."

"Don't you think I already did?" She gave of a frustrating sigh. "When I examined him yesterday he told me something about the flow of Chi in his body that manipulated and affected the environment around him."

"I'm sorry, 'the flow of Chi'?" Max asked.

"According to him there is a energy in his body that controls the elements. He didn't really know all the details, but of what he knows is that Chi is responsible for his powers, somehow."

"And you haven't found anything to support that claim."

"Precisely. None of my tests proves that he is right." She stepped out of her chair to pick up her tech pad. "There is no residual energy in his blood and his tissue conductivity isn't any different from you and me." She moved over to stationary computer to plug in the pad. "And the scan I did showed no signs of a secondary nerve or circulating system." The screen on the computer lit up and showed a full 3D image of the human body with guts, heart, lungs and the whole rest. "I have kept on analyzing and comparing notes, but the bottom line is…"

"He is like any other kid." Max injected walking over to look at the screen.

"Yes, a young healthy, strong, adorable, supernatural kid."

* * *

><p>"This is our training filed." Neytiri said by displaying the opened glade in front of the group. "Here our warriors and hunters train to fight and teach knowledge of hunt to others." Aang stepped forward to see a small field glade populated by na'vi. Some were sparing against each other, the older once taught the younger how to use the tools and tricks of hunting, and others were practicing with bow and arrow.<p>

The glade itself was quite large. Small rocks were placed to form sparing rings and logs were used for target practice. The ground was nothing but dirt. It had been well-worn over time by all the feet's that had been stepping and sliding on it.

This place however was of no interest to Aang. Of course he knows how to fight and he is really skilled at it to. But he himself is a pacifist, so he only acts when forced upon. And that he prefers to be in a less crowded area when training, since his training involves moving tons of rock and water, not to mention berating huge balls of fire and creating wind that can potentially split a tree in half.

"You are can train here with us." Neytiri looked down on the kid. "This location is great to improve once skill."

Aang rubbed the back of his neck. "Yahh… Thanks for the offer, but I prefer a les… populated area that his." He looked back up and saw Neytiri understand what he meant.

"Yes, I forgot. A freer site is needed, if you were to train." She mentally slapped herself for such a clumsy mistake.

"T-there is _an open place_ b-by a _creek nearby_." Tarya injected with words of both na'vi and English.

"By a what?" Aang said not really following her breaking of words.

"She said that there is a open sight with a small river." Neytiri clarified.

"That sounds good. I'll take it" He looked up smiling at his guide. "Lead the way." She nodded and started walking off to her destination of description, Aang of course followed and so did Neytiri.

They passed by some sparing fields and received mixed feelings from the na'vi on the training ground. Neytiri got respectful bows, Tarya greeted a few acquaints of hers and Aang got some stares, again. Like before Aang continued to ignore them.

The training field was of course filled with all kinds of noise. Taking, shouting, cheering, arrows fired of and someone getting punched in the face. The usual stuff. Aang and the others gave no heed to it as they made their way to the far side of the field. They passed the last sparing ring and approached the green wall of bushes and trees in front of them. Then, something caught Aang's attention. He immediately detached himself from the two women, without them knowing, and headed to a nearby sparing ring. There was a big crowd surrounding the ring with many of them cheering, cheering to two grown na'vi warriors in the ring. Aang couldn't see what was going on, since he is so tiny. But with a stone pillar that suddenly appeared from the ground he could see what was going on. And when he did so he was shocked. This wasn't a sparing mach, this was a bloody fight.

The first na'vi was bleeding from his lip and nose. His long hair was woven into long braids which were coated with dirt, and so was his face. The warrior held two wooden daggers in a defective stance with his guard high and his legs wide apart. He was also slightly trembling, not able to stand properly.

The second na'vi had a few bruises. His hair was cut to a wide Mohawk that in turn was woven into dreadlocks. His face wasn't covered in so much dirt as the first one. This warrior held a long staff in his hands very loosely, as if he didn't see his opponent as a concerning threat. He stood upright and gave a mocking sneer at his opponent.

The second warrior said something Aang did not understand, but his opponent certainly did. The braided warrior charged the speared warrior with a furious warcry. He slashed his daggers at him, but they were blocked by the staff. He pulled away and slashed again and again, they were all parried by the staff.

The staffed warrior then went on the offensive. He swung the stave right at the daggered na'vi, the first one he blocked, second one he dodged and the third one to. But the fourth hit home right in his shoulder, knocking him of balance. With a clumsy roll he got back on his feet's, barely. The speared one charged and body-slammed him down in the dirt. The na'vi on the ground then raised his legs up and kicked his opponent right on the knees, causing him to lose the balance and tumble back. Seeing this as an opening he griped tightly his daggers quickly got on his feet.

The wooden daggers descended on his target and hit hard. But a punch in the gut hindered him for another attack. Backing way, the twin daggered warrior held up his trembling guard, but went right away on the offensive again.

Then when he prepared his slash, the staff slammed right to his abdomen, toppling him over. But his way down the staffed warrior griped his hair and kneed his face. 'Oh's and 'Ah's went through the crowd when the warrior hit the ground, crying in pain. The warrior lied dazed on the ground while the standing one took a few deep breaths. He had won.

Aang breathed relived to see that the fight was over. Indeed it was over, but one of them did not see it like that. Without warning the standing na'vi kicked his former opponent right in the side, hard. He spat and cursed as he kicked him once more. He on the ground cringed and cried in absolute pain. Then the standing na'vi grabbed his staff and lifted it high above his head. Ready to bring down a whole world of pain upon the warrior lying on the ground.

Before he even had the chance to swing his staff down, he was lifted from his feats and sent flying into the ground a few feet away. It took him a moment to realize what just happened before he got back on his feet's. And when he did he saw the crowd separate, leaving a single human kid standing with his arms raised.

A second or two ticked by before the warrior had fully realized what have happened. And it angered him greatly once he did. Someone had prevented him to do a finishing blow, and it was by a sky man none the less. He spat swore as many curses as he could think of while he griped tightly his staff. And if the event that followed did not happened, he would gladly pick his head off.

"_What is the meaning of this?"_ Every single soul in the training filed turned their heads to see an angry Neytiri staring at the spectacle before her, it was dead silence. _"Well? I'm waiting."_ The staff bearing warrior stepped forward.

"_This… insolent little sky man-" _He said pointing at the boy, who stood there glaring back the warrior. "-_interrupted my fight."_ Neytiri looked right into the Na'vi's eyes. She knew very well that it was dishonoring to interfere in a fight between to warriors. But it's an exception when you interfere with Yuzumak.

Yuzumak is as strong and skilled warrior, one of the strongest in the clan to be precise. But he is also arrogant and ruthless. He gained this reputation only by fighting his way up the clan. Many of those brave warriors that faced him ended up with their bones and pride shattered on the ground. They say that on his day of birth, Eywa turned a blind eye.

Even with this wild behavior he still linger in the clan, few know why he remains, and fewer tried to exile him from the clan, all of them who did try ended up defeated in battle. The only one that did manage to put him in his place was the current chieftain, Jake Sully. One day Yuzumak was in a really bad temper, and wanted to expel on someone strong. He crossed path with Jake and goateed him into a battle. But the fight he sought to win ended up with him getting his ass handed to him by the tribe leader. Jake became Yuzumak's most hated man, but also the most respected. And he have been 'les' violent since that day, but his attitude remained.

Tarya hid amongst the crowd, and saw the whole ordeal from her point.

"Is this true?" Neytiri asked facing the airbender.

"I'm sorry I did not follow… what is true?" He asked shifting his focus on the woman.

"That you interrupted his fight." So far Neytiri has only known a calm and kind Aang, but now she something she did not expect from this sky man, anger.

"A fight? You call that a fight?" The young boys shouted at Yuzumak, Who just stared equally angry back. "You violently beat up someone that could not defend themselves." He shouted pointing at the hurt na'vi on the ground, who was now been tended by his friends. "He was lying down on the ground crying in pain, and you answered that plead of help by kicking him. Is this how you treat your fellow clan members? Is it?" The warrior did not even flinch at those words. A quiet moment passed before Yuzumak approached Aang.

The na'vi warrior said noting as he slowly approached the kid, not saying a word. But when he stopped, they booth stared at each other, booth not backing down. Then he said in broken English.

"Big talk for small sky man." Neytiri will never figure out how he managed to learn the human tongue. "Big talk can get you killed." That was Neytiri's call to step in. He put herself between Aang and Yuzumak.

"_This sky man is under the protection of my husband."_ This got the warriors attention. _"And I don't think that he will hold back knowing that you intentionally hurt him."_ He backed a few steps to rethink his approach. As much as he would like to scalp this little sky man, angering the chieftain was not ideal. If he was to hurt him directly then the chieftain fill have his skin. Unless he tricked the sky man into challenging him to a fight.

Neytiri did not break her focus on the man in front of her. Yuzumak may be arrogant, but he is not stupid, that she knows very well. So she examined him carefully as the warrior was quiet.

"You own me one fight." He finally said to the sky man.

"I owe you noting." Aang retorted. "But you owe him an apology." He pointed at the hurt na'vi. Yuzumak turned to look at his former opponent, and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" The na'vi turned back and simply said with a neutral face.

"He don't deserve it."

Aang was shocked "What?

"He is weak." Yuzumak said as if it was a matter of fact. "Weak deserve noting."

"How can you say that? He is of your clan."

"Yes. He is from my clan. And to hold clan strong, weak must be removed."

"_Yuzumak!"_ Neytiri injected. _"That's enough."_ The warrior turned to the woman and made a mocking bow before leaving. Neytiri responded only by giving him a angry look. As the warrior passed the avatar he said.

"Remember sky man, you owe me one fight." And he kept on walking.

Aang looked calm on the outside. But on the inside, he struggled. He wanted to smack that na'vi so hard, it would however go against all that he stand for. But what he did to his fellow clan folk was unacceptable, he needed to answer for it. But the reasoning of words lay deaf to him. Aang could easily defeat him in a fight. But with his powers he would be displayed as the monster attacking one of the clan, it would not be good for his arbitrary reputation. And that would give him a more unstable relationship with the natives. He needs to have a solid footing for this, solid as a…

"Fight me." Aang's word caused a lot of bystanders to gasp in shock, and the warrior to stop in his tracks. "Here and now, if you dare." Yuzumak turned around and grinned. And Aang's two guides to flinch.

"You wish to fight me?" He said with a smear.

"Yes." Aang said in a serious tone. "And if I win, you will ask for your forgiveness from that man." He pointed at the blood nosed na'vi who stared back in very groggy, but conscious.

The warrior smirked. "What if I win?" He asked. Aang hesitated to speak for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"Then you can have my head." Okay, maybe not so carefully.

The smirk grew vicious. "Then prepare yourself." The warrior said griping tightly his staff, ready to fight. But the kid raised his hand.

"Just give me a moment to prepare." He said calmly.

The na'vi snorted _"Fine." _He walked over to the other side of the sparing ring. Witch was now enlarging with the crowd backing way. Neytiri walked over to Aang.

"Don't do this." She said. "You don't need to fight him."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"It's not you I'm worrying about." She retorted. "If you fight him now the people will see more of your frightening power." She carefully looked around to see the shocked and alarmed faces of her people. "They already see you as a threat to the people, and if you fight him… What are you doing?" She frowned watching as the avatar sat down and fiddled with his boots.

"I'm untying my shoes." He simply said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to fight him." Neytiri know that sky men have more sensitive feet's than na'vi, that's why they wear shoes. So this confused here severally watching him pick them off. Why would he pick them of?

"And I need a… does anyone here have a line wrap?" He said standing up, bare feet, to the crowd. But no one answered. No one even reacted to his question. Before he asked again he caught the sight of a long line warps on a na'vi's arm, Tarya's arms to be precise. He walked over to her.

"Hey Tarya!" The na'vi jolted hearing her name. "Can I borrow one of those really quick?" She looked down and saw Aang, and he pointed at the line wrapped around her arm.

"B-b-borrow?" She studded.

"Yes, but only for a moment. I promise that you will have it back soon." The young hunter hesitated to answer or do anything. Then she slowly untied a small part of her wraps, and as she untied the cloth more of her arm was revealed, and what was under the cloth shocked Aang. Deep light blue scars traveled along her slender arm, they spread all over her hands and wrist like small threads. The airbender did not expect this. He suspected that her cloth wrapping was only for decoration. But that was certainly not the case.

But as soon as she held out a slender piece of cloth, Aang returned to reality and remembered what he had to do. He thankfully took the strip and headed over to Neytiri. She only stared thought full at the boy, wonder why exactly he asked for a simple piece of cloth. Then he said.

"Hold this please." And with that he took a deep breath before removing his exo-mask and handing it over to the hunter. Neytiri stood speechless as the boy tied the cloth over his eyes without his mask. She knew very well why the sky men had the masks in the first place, and that it was suicide for them to take them off. But before she had the chance to ask why hi id so, the mask was back on Aang's face. The cloth strip went around his head over his eyes and underneath the mask. It did not leak any air thankfully, since the cloth was not too thick to cause rapture at the side's, but also no to thin to allow visibility.

"All right." He said in a clam voice, "I'm ready to face him."

"B-but you cannot see!" Neytiri stuttered.

"That's the point of it."

Indeed Aang could not see anything, so the blindfold did its job. He careful walked out in front of all the na'vi, and judging by the sounds they made he could guess that they were puzzled at what he have done. Then a voice on front of him said.

"Dose sky man really wish to lose that much?" Aang noticed that his opponent was as much puzzled as the crowd, maybe even more. "You cannot see me."

"No I can't see you-" The avatar spread his legs and raised his hands vertically. "-with my eyes at least." Just like his earthbending teacher, Toph, he can't see with eyes, but he can see with his feet's.

He hears a loud snort. Then he felt it, like ripples on water he felt his opponent had taken one step forward. Then the steps became heavier and more rapid, he had gone into a sprint. Then, when the distance between him and the na'vi was that of an arm's length. He hears a shout from the crowd.

"Aang! Watch out!" But he was way ahead. The left foot was heavily pressed down, the right was lighter and the center of gravity was high up. All that required to doge Yuzumak's downward blow with his staff, was a simple but quick sidestep to the right. And Aang did so. When the staff hit nothing but air, the avatar was simply taken a few steps to the right in the same stance as the start of the fight, hands raised and legs wide apart. Aang guessed by the sounds that the na'vi was shocked. Heck, he could basically feel it.

Yuzumak paused just a brief moment to try and understand how someone without eyes could dodge such attack. But dropped the notion when he went for another swing with his staff, this time he swung it horizontally. But the sky man dogged this one to by jumping back a few steps. Not letting him have any time or room to breathe Yuzumak charged him with a furious staff assault. The human dogged to his left, right, left, down, left again and finally right as a volley of strikes came at him. Irritated the na'vi warrior grabbed the end of his staff and swung it in a wide arc. The sky man just slide between his legs and stood up on the other side. Yuzumak then tried to turn around to grab him, but every time he did the sky man mimicked his movements, making it impossible to catch him when he walked in circles around him. And it royally pissed him of.

Neytiri was awestruck, flabbergasted and absolutely stupefied. Never had she seen anything like this. A sky man by the age of fifteen fighting against a strong and experienced na'vi warrior, blindfolded to, and he was… she didn't know if he was wining or just toying with him, but she knew that Aang wasn't losing the battle. He was by the looks of it dancing around the warrior, and it clearly angered him greatly.

As the fight went on Yuzumak became more and more angry. And when warriors are angry in battle they make mistakes, a lot of them. Yuzumak sometimes swung in blind rage in his opponent's general direction, missing the boy completely. Several times he also dropped his weapon out of frustration and clumsiness, but quickly picked it up. Then of course there were his wild movements that caused him great fatigue. By the end of each attack he was panting like a wiper wolf in the dry season. But even with his low level of stamina he kept on going, trying to even land one hit on the sky man. Big mistake.

Aang could feel though the earth that the na'vi was on the border of exhaustion. His plan to tire out his opponent had succeeded. After all, Toph taught him that when you're fighting, you're never supposed to give every strike 100%. You're supposed to weaken the opponent's stance and foundation.

Yuzumak charged Aang with his staff loosely in his hands. And just like before he dogged the attack, but this time however his stance changed. Instead of taking another step back he went forward, grabbed staff and then hit it with his free hand, causing it to fly out of the warriors grip. Almost instantly the na'vi saw what happened and did not hesitate to throw a punch.

But even with the avatars lack of sight, he blocked with the back of his right forearm. Then when the na'vi readied another punch, Aang hit his blocked arm with a strike from the left, causing him to lose even more of his balance.

And when the opponent is at the tipping point.

The na'vi warrior fought to stand on his feet's, his lack of stamina and anger hindered him to do so efficient. But when he mange to look at his opponent, he saw the sky man standing right in front of him with the palm of his right hand opened.

You strike hard and true. And his strength becomes his downfall.

Aang strike hit home right in the middle of the warriors chest, sending Yuzumak toppling down on the ground like a sack of potations.

The training ground was quiet as a grave. The only thing that could be heard was the wind rattling the leaves, the animals moving in the bushes and the trees, and of course Yuzumak lying on the ground panting for his life. Every na'vi stared at the sky man who was simply standing with this pawn still raised. Neytiri was the one to break the silence.

"_Aang has defeated Yuzumak in combat."_ She said stepping forward from the crowd. _"He must do what he agreed to."_ Her voice reached the ears of the people, causing a stir of whispers. Aang's opponent glared up at the woman, still breathing heavily.

"_I…am…not…beaten."_ He said gritting his teeth while trying to lift himself up.

"_He is the one standing. Yuzumak" _She retorted. _"He had won and you have lost."_

"_Not as… I… still… draw… breath."_ The woman stepped down to look into his eyes.

"_Let me put it in a way my husband would say. Suck it up you big whiner, and get with the program."_ She truly didn't understand the full meaning of those words.

"_What?"_ And by the looks of it nether did Yuzumak.

"_Just… give the young na'vi an apology. That is what you agreed to."_ She gestured at the na'vi he had recently beaten up. But the thickheaded warrior didn't seem to get the hint. Slowly steadying his breath he got back up on his feet's.

"_I would rather jump in front of an angtsik than apologies to that milk sucking weakling." _He spat on the ground.

"_You agreed that if you lose you will do it."_She insisted with a firm glare. _"A warrior has to keep his word."_

"_Only if it's worth keeping." _He started walking away from Neytiri. He only got a few meters way from her only to be stopped by Aang, with his blindfolded still on.

"You haven't apologized to him yet." He said with a calm tone gesturing that the beaten warrior, who looked quite confused. "Why is that?"

"Not going to."

"Why?"

"I do not have to tell it to your kind." He was about to walk around the sky man, by the sky man hindered him.

"You agreed to our terms."

"And that mean noting." He tried again, but Aang stopped him.

"I'm not letting you go until you have apologized." Anger flared up in Yuzumak. He raised his hand to shove Aang out the way.

"Out of way you-" But the hand was caught in an iron grip by the kid. "Get your stinking paws of _meee-_."

Neytiri, once again, was astounded by what have appended. Yuzumak was about to force Aang out of his path, when suddenly he grabbed his hand. And in the blink of an eye Yuzumak was faced down in the dirt with, hands locked behind his back by Aang. Then the warrior was sent sliding, still faced down on the dirt, to the direction where his former opponent stood.

A bit disorientated the warrior on the ground got up on his knees. He spat dirt and grass along with a mouthful of cruses. An when he was, kind of, finished he turned his head up to see that many of the clan folk was looking down on him with delight in their eyes. He knew that there were people that despised him, he was no fool tot that. But to see so many taking joy in him getting defeated, by one lousy sky man none the less. The humiliation made his blood boil.

"You don't have to have this harder for yourself." Avatar Aang said slowly approaching the warrior, whit this blindfold still on. "You have hurt your clan member both in body and mind, which is wrong and unkindly both to him and yourself." Yuzumak still had his back turned to the kid. He did not say a word, but his thoughts were anything but silent.

_(How dare he!)_ He mentally shouted. _(To lectured me. ME! Strongest hunter of the Omaticaya and most skilled warrior. And he dares to lecture me like a brat that does not know the right end of a bow.)_ His blue hand fumbled around on the ground to try and grab something hard and sharp. With delight he got hold of a sharp rock. _(The sky man shal pay_) He thought clenching his fist around the rock.

"But if you can ask for forgives, the pain will flow way." But these word from the boy the rage of the na'vi reached critical.

"_Shut up!"_ He screamed swinging his arm around to throw the rock right into his face.

The stone aimed at the avatar could not be caught by the naked eye. But it was defiantly caught by the avatars fist.

Aang stood there holding the rock as if nothing had happened. The stone itself was a mere few centimeters from his mask, but it didn't seem to bother him. The na'vi however jolted in surprise at what had happened, they pointed and gasped at the inhumane reaction. Neytiri however seemed a bit less surprised about the ordeal. Probably getting use to all the sudden tricks up the boys sleeves. So she was genially surprised at Aang catching the rock.

Then, while the tension was still high, Aang simply held forward the rock, and clenched his fist. Nothing would happen if he was a normal human being, but since he wasn't the Rock shatter and crumbled in the palm of his hand.

"Pity." He said as the remains fell down on the ground. "I hoped you could learn something." Before Yuzumak had any chance to responded Aang infidelity change his stance. But he did noting.

"Last chance now." He said holding his hand up and his blindfold on "Apologize like you promised."

This time Yuzumak actually evaluated his options. It lasted however only a mere 6.54 seconds, and his choice was defiantly poor. The warrior charged Aang with a knife that he had hidden. He screamed in anger as he reedited his strike. But when he was just in arms reach of the kid, the ground collapsed under him and his legs fell though. Now he was stuck with his whole lower torso in the ground.

The warrior twisted and turned as much as the dirt let him, but he was stuck in the ground itself, unable to move his legs.

"I warned you." He glared up and saw the avatar standing there with his blindfold removed. "I gave you a last chance to redeem yourself, but you threw it away." They boy had returned the line cloth to its previous owner, who then carefully wrapped it around her arm. "It is always so sad to see people no taking responsibility for what they do, or even thinking over what they have done." He gave the warrior a sad look.

_(Shut your mouth!)_ He shouted readying his arm to throw the knife at him. But that stupid decision caused him to sink even more into the ground.

Now only his, head, shoulders, and hands was above the surface. He struggled as much as he could, but he didn't budge an inch from his position. The crowd watched in amazement at the spectacle in front of them. Many were awestruck and shocked at what happened to the warrior, but many more weren't able to hold back their enjoyment at how ridicules he looked, and the fact that most of them hated his guts and liked to see him suffer for a change. Then as a second passed the na'vi bursted into laugher. They pointed and shouted at the warrior, who was struggling like crazy to try and get out of his tight spot. Then everyone started leaving.

"_Hey! Get me out of this!"_ He shouted, but no one listened. _"Help me out or else… Hey! Give me a hand!"_ The crowd splinted and the na'vi went separate ways. Yuzumak was about to try and get someone to dig him up when he saw the cause of his defeat. The sky man stood inform of Yuzumak former opponent, and bowed. The young bloodied warrior did his best to try and bow back to the human. Both smiling gratefully to each other.

From that moment, Yuzumak's hate for the chieftain Jake Sully was dwarfed by his newfound hate for the sky man known as Avatar Aang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Phew! Finally done. Now his was piece of work I tell you ladies and gentlemen, but it's finally finished.<strong>

**Once aging, thanks for the over 9.000 wives, it realer means a lot to me.**

**One more ting, Right now you can actually ad "covers" to your stories. So… fan art appreciated. No seriously, I can't draw for s**t, so be kind ad "suplie" me a cover.**

**Thanks for reading and have fun waiting for the next chapter. -AN**


	16. Day 3

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

Chapter 15. Day 3

* * *

><p>The sun slowly rose above the horizon. Its light shined down through the treetops. On the ground a small group of na'vi walked across the glade. The damp grass stuck to their bare feet, but they did not mind. They had other things to think of. They then stopped and observed something that was not a normal sight on Pandora.<p>

A na'vi was stuck in the ground with only his head, hands and shoulders sticking up, and he was snoring like a saw on a log. The na'vi snickered amongst them self by this funny sight. But they were stopped when the leader of the group stepped forward to the sleeping warrior. He then reached to his side and took of a water sac and with the movement of his hand he uncorked it and turned it up side down, allowing its content to pour down on the sleeping na'vi.

Yuzumak spat and snorted as the water hit is face. Then when the flow of water stopped he glared up tired and angry at the one who had woke him up.

"_Had a good night sleep?"_ He heard a cool voice. Yuzumak tried to see who it was, but the sunlight shadowed his face and the water dimed his sight. But after a moment of allowing his eyes to adjust he saw who it was.

"_Oh… it's you."_ He said irritated at Tsuwokan. _"Here to insult me? Boy of Tukru Tsko."_

"_I don't have to."_ Tsuwokan said knelling down. _"You already did that yourself."_

"_Amusing." _Yuzumak said very cold, but the tone of his voice didn't hinder the warrior on ground to talk.

"_I heard you fought the sky man, and I must say, it was very stupid of you to do that."_

"_Don't try to lecture me boy."_The warrior on the ground spat the words._ "I don't have to take anything from you. And he was asking for it."_

"_The rumors have it otherwise."_ Tsuwokan retorted.

"_I don't care for what the rumors say. He wanted to fight me, and I accepted his challenge."_

"_Don't try to lie to yourself."_ Tsuwokan kept his frown._" You forced him to fight you by humiliating a clan member. Rumor or not, that was what I have heard." _He then shifted his legs into a sitting position. _"Was it really necessary to beat the young warrior?"_

"_The whelp needed to be taught a lesson. The sky man questioned my methods of teaching."_

"_Well he did more than that."_

"_Shut up."_ Yuzumak said gritting his teeth.

"_I thought you have the heard rumors. Since you are now so revered in the clan."_

"_What rumors?"_

"_The rumors about him of course. A sky man that do very odd things."_

"_All sky men do odd things."_

"_It's one is more odd that usual."_

"_So what of it? He is just as insolent as the rest of them!"_ Yuzumak growled with a forward jerk of his body.

"_True, but it still stands that it was he who buried you."_ Tsuwokan smirked at the warriors snarl.

"_Did you come here to annoy me or did you actually want something?"_ Tsuwokan shifted his position a bit, thinking for himself a moment of what he was going to say.

"_Actually." _He stretched his legs before getting up. _"There is something I would like to talk to you about."_ The na'vi in the ground just raised an eyebrow, not really carry for what he said.

"_What is it?"_ He asked with a neutral tone.

"_A little… thought to, as the sky people say… dispose of someone."_ Now this caught the warrior's attention.

"_I'm listening."_ He said intrigued.

* * *

><p>Laughter echoed in the mess hall in new London. Aang was having breakfast with Norm, Ariel, Max and Steven. And they all were having a good time at what Aang had told them.<p>

"It is not something to cheer about." The avatar said.

"On the contrary Aang. It is the perfect moment for that." Ariel said with a big grin on her face.

"But I challenged him to battle. It is not right to fight someone with unnecessary force."

"That may be true." Max said nodding his head. "But it's an exception if the person in question is a total a-hole."

Aang thought over what Max said. "Well… he did hurt and humiliate his own clan member."

"See, if the person is a douchebag, then the more reason to kick his ass." Norm said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and you did it blindfolded. Blindfolded! How cool is that!" Ariel shouted amassed.

"Like a boss?" Max asked.

"Totally like a boss. If that wasn't boss I don't know that is."

"What? Who is the boss?" Aang asked uncertain of the mentioning of a so called boss.

"Umm… That would have to be explained another time." Norm said returning to his breakfast. "But it is still cool as hell that you absolutely owed Yuzumak."

"Yeah. Bout time someone gave that jerk a proper beat down." Steven said lightly slamming his fist in the table.

Aang was at a loss, to say the least. The colonist seemed to take great joy in the fact that he had fought someone, and beaten him. And since Aang is a person who is very kind and sympathetic to… well… everything, he did not like the colonists bad-mounting the na'vi.

"But even if he isn't the nicest person in the world, it still not right to degrade and insult him like that."

"Says the one who buried him in the ground." Steven said raising an eyebrow.

"He was about to stab me with a knife." Aang said defensive.

"By the way, while we are on the subject." Ariel said leaning over the table. "How did you do it? The part by sinking him down the ground I understand. But you manage to dodge, very, single, attack he threw at you. And he didn't even so much as touch you. How is that?" The avatar looked at the doctor for moment, thinking of an explanation for even them to understand.

"I used my feet's to, well… 'see' his attacks." He sat there with a light smile.

"Okay… how do you 'see' with feet's?" Ariel's confusion clearly showed that he was unsuccessful in his explanation.

"Well. I don't really 'see' with my feet's, it's more like feel with them."

"Feel? How do you- wait a sec." The doctor's brain went into high gear to try and understand the avatar. " Are your feet's so sensitive that you can actually feel his actual movement through the ground?"

"No… actually… yes… I mean-" Aang stuttered not really known how to answer. With a deep breath and short pause he spoke aging. "I used my feet's to feel the vibrations in the ground. I do this with the help of my earth bending. And if I close my eyes, or use a blindfold, I can actually see the vibrations everyone makes when they stand or walk on the ground. Heck I can even feel the ant-things crawling under the ground."

The four people stared at the avatar an long unconvertible moment. Then Ariel clicked a ball pen and flipped open a notepad, and then went on to write down a series of words. Aang frowned at this.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Adding 'earthbending-blindfolded-see-thorough-the-earth-with-feet's-powers' to your list of superpowers." She said it without berating her focus on the notepad.

Aang's eyebrows furrowed even more. "What?"

"It's a little list Ariel insisted on making" Max said casually sipping his tea. "You know… to track all of your powers."

"I see." Aang leaned back in this revelation, and decided to take advantage of it. "While you're at it, add blood-bending."

The doctor paused her scribbling to look up. "Say-what?"

"I can bend the blood in your bodies and then control you like puppets on strings." He twitched his fingers in front of him as if they indeed had strings attached to them. The expression on the doctor's face, and everyone else by the table, was classified as 'shear frickin terror'.

"I' m kidding, I' m kidding." The airbender chuckled with his hand in the air.

"Eywa I Hope you are." Ariel said with a relieving breath.

"Katara can however." He continued with a faint smile. "And believe me, you don't want to get her mad during a full moon." The groups of non benders seemed to notice a hint of sadness in his voice by the mentioning of one of his friends. Understanding that it was a subject that was sensitive to the avatar, they changed the subject.

"What's so special about the moon?" Steven asked.

"The moon enhances waterbender's abilities." Norm answered. "Same way that it's gravity pulls the tides of the ocean."

"Actually it's because the moon taught them how to water-bend." Aang said as if it was a matter of fact. "And in its presence during full moon, water benders get stronger."

"Ahhh…" The engineer said with a smile of understanding. Then it quickly switched to a confusing scowl. "Wait. How does a big lump of rock in the sky teach someone?" The engineers question caused Aang to think for a moment.

Then he said. "I remember someone telling me that the waterbenders of old learned how to pull and push the tides of the ocean, by observing the moon."

"In other words, gravity." Norm said crossing his arms.

"Actually it's because the ocean spirit and the moon spirit live in balance. One can't live without the other." And once more the non benders just stared back at the boy, not really buying what he is saying.

"Right, sprits. It all totally makes sense now." Ariel said with a smile and her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Steven rubbed his forehead in a bit of frustration.

"Howa about we talk about something else's than spirits and superstitious craziness, it makes my head feel woozy." Aang looked curiously at the engineer.

"Talking about spirits makes your head woozy?" The man responded by raising a hand.

"Don't get me wrong kid, it sounds cool and all. But in this world, you know, with science and other stuff, it sounds like a big load of bu-." Suddenly a small box attached to his right shoulder gave a strange beeping noise, cutting him of in mid sentence. "Scuse' me for a moment, gonna' have to take this." He said with a smile, and then he clicked something on the box before touching something on his neck. "Swanson here, did something break?... Nothing's broken? Then why… It's that time all already?... Right it's Thursday... Okay I'll be there. … He's coming today?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise." Is the goods ready then?... Well it better be. … Don't you give me that lazy-ass excuse, of course he will like it…. Dude, he ordered it himself, and we are the only once that makes them, where else can you get one of them on this planet….Right. Oaky I'll be there in the trade. Yes I'll be there in a moment, don't get you panties in a twist just 'cause he is blue. Right." His hand left his throat before he started to pocket the food from his plate.

"Trading problems?" Norm asked casually before drinking his water.

"No, John just informed me that a client of ours is about to arrive, to pick up and trade the order he made."

"Who is the client?" Max asked.

"Atan-something, don't know the rest. Blues got damn hard names to pronouns."

"Do you mean Atan'ekon? The chieftain of the Rik'tun'vul clan."

Steven grumbled on the words for a moment. "Guy with red scaled west and head gear?"

"Last time I saw him… yea."

"Then that's him." He said before drinking the last of his bottle water. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the steel workshop." He said before turning to leave.

"Can I come along?" The engineer stopped in his and turned to see the avatar leaving his seat with his green jacket in hand.

"Ain't you supposed to go with your guide in an hour or so?" He asked.

"Neytiri said that she was going hunting this morning, and she doesn't want to leave me alone with Tarya just yet." He said grinning to himself, and so did Norm. "Plus, I haven't seen the workshop." The engineer looked at the avatar, thinking of what to say.

"Fair enough." He shrugged his shoulder and tuned around with Aang in tow. "Just keep your hands in your pocket."

"Why?" Aang asked with a childish pout.

"So you don't lose a finger by torching something you're not supposed to." The hands immediately went into the pockets.

* * *

><p>A small chuckle came from the table when Aang and Swanson walked away.<p>

"He's an adorable little kid." Ariel said leaning back in her chair. "It's a darn shame that the na'vi don't see it like that."

"Well…Unlike us, they don't comprehend the concept of superpowers." Norm said.

"You can always give them a comic book." Max suggested. "Or a manga, depends on the taste."

"It also depends on that you can read." Ariel pointed out. And she was right. Very few na'vi knew the whole alphabet, even fewer could read sentences or put them together to spell words. "Flashy pictures or not, you still want to know that they are saying."

"Speaking of witch, how is the little book club of yours going?" Norm asked Ariel and Max. The black haired man scratched his beard and the blond woman sighed.

"Not many visitors, that can I say." Said Max. "Only handful children and an adult or two, the others in the clan seem to dislike literature. Don't know fit they have something against books or..."

"It's going slow. "Ariel injected. "Well… snail-paced actually, but they are learning. At least our cartoon shows are popular." She said with a cheap grin.

"It mesmerizes the kids. I don't know if there ether watching it because they like the shows, or that they don't understand what's going on, or maybe both?" Max said scratching his beard.

"We had complaints from time to time about it making their children violent, but we're enough familiar with to handle it." Ariel said. "But it is still tiresome to deal with."

"Do you think Aang would like cartoons?" Norm asked causally.

"O HELL NO!" Max sudden shout caused both Norm and Ariel to jump in their seats. "There is no chance in hell that I'm allowing him to watch cartons on a TV."

Norm frowned. "Why?"

"Because he is from primitive society. And in every movie I have seen, that involves some kind of time travel or society displacement, the primitive guy always trashes the TV because he does not understand it."

"That's ridicules." Norm said crossing his arms.

"Oh-yeah? Remember what happened when Jake and Neytiri came over to watch 'Alien'?" Norm stiffed at the memory of a na'vi stone dagger imbedded in the dead center of a HD plasma scream, and a crying Neytiri in the arms of her husband.

"And that is why we never show horror flicks on movie Sundays." Ariel said with a face clearly showing that she remembered it to.

"Yes. And that was just a dagger, granted it was the size of a sword, but hat s beside the point. Now imaged what would happen if it was Aang who were watching." And a several funny scenarios rolled up in the scientists head, picturing the boy ether melting the screen, impaling it with ice, or just smashing it to powder with a big fat rock.

Norm then said "I see your point." A silent moment ticked by before the three people bursted into laughter, in how ridiculous chaotic it would turn out. When the laughed died down a bit, the discussion resumed.

"I still can't get over the fact that he is not from Earth." Aril said, with a big grin on her face.

"I hear you, but maybe he is not from this- "The black haired scientist pauses." …no that's just to stupid." Max said with a shrug. But his words caught interest of his friends.

"What is stupid?" Norm asked.

"No it's nothing; it is just a very stupid thing."

"No no no. I want to hear this one." Ariel pushed. "I haven't had enough of stupid idée's for today."

"Okay… um… no it's too stupid to consider." The bearded man said shaking his head.

"Max, just get it out of your system."

"Come' on man, we can take it." Norm said.

"Alright fine! What if he's from another universe?" The blond doctor and the avatar driver froze in surprise by the sheer level of stupid that theory had. "What if he is from Earth, but from an earth in an alternate reality?" A second ticked by before…

"You got to be kidding me." Norm simply said with his head smashing into the table, but the doctor however.

"Oh dear god! Not this! Anything but the mess of alternate reality! Pleas, I can't take that level of strain on my brain!" She shouted as she clutched her head.

"See I told you!" Max told them.

"Gah! I need some coffee." She shouted getting out of her seat.

"Your already over your weakly ration." Norm said with his forehead still torching the table.

"So sue me." She said stomping way.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the workshop kid." Aang herd from the engineer when his ears were assaulted by all the noise around him. Machines running, metal hammering, welders frying, and more metal grinding. It wasn't defining, but it was loud.<p>

Truth is, he hasn't actually been to this part of the colony. He had only seen small personal maintenance work shops around the living quarters. But this was much bigger. This was practically a hanger, or rather a factory.

Other than the noise, Aang was amazed at the place in front of him. Rows upon rows of workbenches and machines, holding tools and equipment the Avatar never imaged existed. Workers milled around like ants in a hive, moving gear and boxes with them. Cranes attached to the ceiling sipped over their heads holding parts. He could feel the heat from the smelters to his left, sure they were really far of, but his firebending made him feel as if he was standing right there. And somewhere in the distance he could see several metal constructs holding up in 'stalls'. Aang heard them been called jeeps, some kind of wagon that was built in metal with three weal's and not pulled by an ostrich-horse, how it worked he didn't have a clue. But Steven kept on talking.

"And there you have our car lifts." He gestured to row of jeeps that was been disassembled or repaired by the engineers. "We use them to repair Swans and Buggy's."

"So that's a car?" Aang said leaning forward to examine the machine in front of him.

"Yes that's a car; it's pulled by an engine, with in turn is fueled by gasoline." He said taping an engine block to point out. "Now, even with our shortage on…" He then suddenly paused to stare of somewhere else. Then cursed under his breath, "Scuse' me for minuet." He quickly said to Aang before storming of. "Mickey! Your idiot!" He shouted.

"What?" Said a surprised engineer.

"You got the gearbox backwards your dumbass!"

"No I don't! It fits perfectly fine. See."

"Yeah it fits, if you want to destroy the whole frikin engine!" And their argument of who's the bigger idiot continued while Aang walked off to look around.

(Wow, there is a lot of metal in this place.) Aang thought to himself, passing by a group of people tending to some unknown machinery to him. (Heck, it probably could put a Firenation factory to shame, ten times over.) A trolley, filed what looked like square blocks of coal, passed by him. (But how come Steven said that they didn't have many resources the other day? This palace is…)

"Hey! Watch it kid!" A loud voice said from above, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Sorry I- Whoa!" He barely said before jumping out of the way of a giant metal foot.

"Stop daydreaming, and watch where you're going." Said the man, who was sitting in a glass cabinet, with had metal arms and legs attached to it. With eyes the size of tea plates, Aang stared in amazement that the giant metal man stomping past him. And when his head hand finally returned to order, continued to walk through the rows of steal, dirt, and oil. Still mesmerized of what he saw.

"What the heck was that?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Exploring the workshop was an interesting experience. Every twist and turn and something new to be seen. However, his curiosity got the better of him. He was lost. And trying to retrace his own steps was up to no good. He may be able to bend all four elements, but his navigation skill paled in comparison to Sokka. And so he decided to just walk around aimlessly, which got him even more lost. But after walking around a long while, he suddenly stops. He looks to his right to see a big and heavy looking door, locked to. He didn't know what or why, but something about this specific door seemed to rub him the wrong way. When he approached it to inspect it, he heard a voice from behind.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing there kid?" Aang spun around to see a very big dark-skinned man, standing in black army boots, dressed in bush green pants with a leather belt strapped in place; he had a grey t-shirt with its sleeves trimmed of. His eyes were dark brown and his black hair was trimmed short. And around his neck was sleek metal chain with two small thin metal plates.

"Um…" Aang said rubbing the back of his head. "I… was… looking for the bathroom." He said with a light grin. The muscular man narrowed his eyes, looking as if he doesn't really believe the kid. That spurious look suddenly switched to a very kind smile.

"All right kid." He said pointing somewhere of in the distance. "What you need to do is to go over where you see those really big boxes over there. Then turn right and keep on walking. When you see the AMP monitors, don't worry it's easy to find, then turn left and then you keep walking till you see the exit. Go through the door and head on, till you see the sign. Okay kid?"

(I can't believe he actually fell for that), Aang thought to himself, but he kept on a straight face, well… as much as he could, and thanked the man.

"Thank you. I'll be going now." He passed the man with a smile and set his sight-

"Hold on just a minute." Aang immediately stopped in his tracks. "I know you, well heard of you…" The man stepped forward pointing at Aang. "… you're that kid with superpowers. Hmm… I thought you were taller."

"Gee, thanks." Aang said with a flat tone.

"No but seriously. Word has it that you have mad skills." The man said. "Care to show?"

"'Mad skills'? Are you saying I'm crazy?" Aang asked confused.

"No, but your superpowers are crazy bad. Or that what the guys are saying."

"I'm not bad, I'm the avatar, I'm a nice guy."

"I didn't say that you were a bad guy, I said that what you can do is of the roof."

"…I… what?" Now the airbender wasn't just lost in the workshop. "What the heck are you saying?"

"That. You. Have. Cool. Abilities." The black man spelled it out. "Seriously, this kid more white than Norm." He said to himself, not expecting Aang to hear him.

"What? What is that suppose to… Okay stop." He said crossing his arms and shaking his head. And when he was finfish he said.

"First of, who are you?" The man raised an eyebrow at the kids' expression, and smiled.

"The name is Alphonse Simmons. But everybody call's me Al." He stretched out his right hand. Aang simply took it and shook it.

"Greetings, I Am avatar Aang, airbender the southern airtemple, master of all the elements." The big man just stared back in response.

"A bit formal ain't you?" He said releasing the hand shake.

Aang shrugged. "I know. It's tedious and sometimes annoying, but my friend told me that it shows that I have confidents… Or something else… can't really remember what exactly it was." The kid said rubbing his chin pondering on what Toph had said when it comes to formal greetings.

"Not trying to push you or anything, but weren't you suppose to go to the bathroom?" Al asked.

"Oh that?... I… wasn't relay looking for the bathroom." Aang said smiling weakly, causing Al to frown.

"The why did you make that up?"

"Because… I am kind of lost there." Aang admitted with an awkward chuckle. "And I got a bit nervous when you shouted, so I made it up. Sorry that I lied." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Don't sweat it kid. Everybody make mistakes." Al said with a wave of his and a smile. "Now. You said you were lost?"

"Yes. This is the first time I visit this place. I came here with Steven to look around." Aang said gesturing toward the machinery around him.

"Steven you say? Guy with big bear, wears a jumpsuit, a bit round around the edges?"

"Round around… oh yes him." Aang said. "He got in an argument with someone and I walked off to look around."

"And here you are."

"Yes. Here I am."

"Give me a sec and I call him here." He said gesturing at a strange necklace around his throat.

"Sure." By those word, Al bushed a few buttons on his necklace. A moment passed before he said a word.

"Hi, Swanson… Yea it's me…. Look, I got your kid here… yea the superpower one. Aang was it." He then suddenly looked at Aang's hands. "Naa… he gat all his fingers on him…. He's just a bit lost that's all…. No he's fine... Let see, I am at-" He turned around to look at the big door behind him." Store room 4 room… No. Not inside, it's looked remember." He paused along moment. "All right I'm waiting here." His hand left the necklace and he leaned back on the big door. "Swanson will be here in just a moment." He said to Aang.

"Okay." He said with a nod.

The avatar and the tall black man leaned back on the big door, in a bit of an awkward silence. It wasn't relay a silence, since there were machines working around them. But they said no word to each other. Aang however seemed to get the uncomfortable vibe from the door he was leaning at. He needed to know why.

"Soo… what's behind this door?" He finally asked patting his and on it.

"Here? Well… it's not really something you have to concern yourself about kid." Al said looking down on the kid with a calm smile. But that smile vanished the second he met Aang's eyes. It wasn't a look of a 15 year old boy, it was the look of a… Al couldn't find the right words to describe it, he would have said 'old warrior', but there was no aggression, only a clam penetrating gaze, as if he was looking right into his soul.

"Well… if you're curious, and willing to listen. I can tell you." And then it was gone, just like a light switch, it vanished, and was replaced with a 15 year old boy.

"Cool." He said with interest. "So what's in there?"

"Weapons." Al said bluntly.

"Weapons?" Aang asked surprised.

"Yes. A whole metric ton of it to." The man said staring at the door.

"What… kind of weapons is there?" Aang asked with curiosity, and fright. "Is it swords, bows, spears?"

"No. That's way outdated to be locked up." Al said with a very grim tone. "AVR 30's machine guns, Dent Hammer sniper-rifles, Solaris Assault-rifles, Bush Bosses flamers, 50 cal Hydras, AG-MFM Missiles, grenade Launchers and a whole lot more firepower." Aang took a few steps back, staring at the door in fear. "There's enough firepower in there to turn the green forest outside into a grey ash-land."

"Spirits." Aang said. "If you have something so dangerous, why don't you get rid of it? Why keep it?"

"Two simple reason kid. First off, the na'vi sees more eye to eye with us now, known's that we can't 'connect' with the nature and all that jazz and we promised that we won't cause trouble for Eywa. But this is still green hellhole." Aang frowned upon hearing that.

"What does that mean?"

"We might be buddy buddy with the blue folk. But that doesn't give us puny humans a free pass form not getting our face's eaten by the wild life. So we need to protect ourselves, that's why we haven't destroyed our weapons."

"But can't you use the same kind of weapons the na'vi uses?" Aang asked by holding a bow air and air arrow. Al just laughed.

"Kid, have you ever seen the size of their bows and arrow. A knife for them is a sword to us. Sure, we can engineer carbon-fiber-bows to compensate, but that takes time to make and a lot of materials to make. Sides, I rather use something I know and are good with and already have." He said patting a holster by his side, which Aang noticed was attached to his belt. The shape was all too familiar.

"Okay, so you needed to defend yourself. What was the second reason for keeping these weapons?" On this, Al bit his lower lip. He hesitated to answer for a few second. Then he said.

"Let's just say… In case of an 'unwelcoming' return from our kind."

Aang did not fully understand what Al meant by that. He was about to ask. But a third voice hinders him to do so.

"Next time you go of somewhere, at least say that you're taking a walk." Steven Swanson said stepping forward.

"Sup Steve." Al said razing his hand in greeting.

"Sup Al." Steven did the same. "Making friends?"

"You can say that." He said putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm just having a small talk with Mr. Young and powerful here." He said gesturing at Aang, who raised an eyebrow in response. "Otherwise… thing's cool."

"Right. Is it ready?" The engineer asked.

"On my way to get it actually." Al jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Let's hope that it's satisfying to the blue boys. It was costly."

"Then get going. Their boss will be here soon. For this order, they have to pay big."

"Right, I'm going. See'ya around kid." He said to Aang with a wave of his hand as he walked off in a swift phase.

The engineer and the avatar stood there for a moment, just staring at the director witch Al left.

"What were you two talking about?" Aang asked.

"Hmm?" The man turned his head to the airbender.

"About some kind of order thing?"

"Oh that. A chieftain from some clan of to the southwest made an order on one of our most expensive products." Steven simply said turning around and started walking. Aang followed.

"Product?" Aang asked, now walking by the man's side.

"Norm forgot to mention that we make stuff for the na'vi, didn't he?" Steven said with a light smile as Aang nodded his head. Then he started to explain. "We may have our giant green dome to grow our kind of food, such as apples, tomatoes, cabbages and what not. But sometimes the harvest is a bit too slow, and what we get isn't enough to us all, so we ask for spare food from the na'vi. They are a generous people, so we get a share. Eventually someone figure out to get more if we did them a few favors."

"What kind of favors?"

"Trading favors, Aang." The engineer simply said. "We build all kinds of merchandise and sell it to the na'vi on Thursdays, which is today. At the beginning there was only a handful of na'vi that showed a glint of interest. Otherwise, the rest of them was scared of what we had and could do."

"Because of the uprising." Aang said.

"Yes. Even after seven years, that memory of burning down their last hometree is still stuck in their mind." They stopped walking when they entered a large room filled with people and crates. The room was wide and the ceiling was high up. There was a massive door that was the same length of the room and same height as the ceiling was standing in front of them.

"But after six years hard work of convincing them that we really are on their side." Steven said stepping over to a shelf with exo-masks, he grabbed two. "The people finely start's to understand that we are terribly sorry for what we did." He handed a mask over to Aang, who had a questioning frown. But go the hint when Steven strapped his pack to his side.

"The trading we started did actually help get in a better relation with them. Sure, it was slow in the beginning." Blaring noises sounded all around them, and on queue a large and wide metal door started to close behind them. When it closed, locks clicked and clanged behind them and the air started to shift. Every man and woman in the wide room put on their exo-pack. And the door in the front started too opened. Steven continued to speak as the sunlight appeared in the opening crack. "Staring with a simple lighter, then it came metal knifes, then it became backpacks, and it continued on and on for a while-" Now the door was fully open, what was seen outside surprised the young avatar.

"- until it became a big attraction, social event and marketplace for humans and na'vi alike."

And the engineer was true to his word. When Aang stepped beyond the door, he saw a big open market filled with humans and na'vi, one more that the other. There were stands set up in rows containing all kind of things. Aang walked past a stand and saw a young na'vi girl asking her mother to try and trade a fancy necklace with the man in front of them. In another one he saw a human accepting a package of meat for a bottle of beverage he gave to the na'vi he was trading with. A bit further he saw a young warrior accidently cut his thumb when he inspected the knife in his hands, the clerk gave him an 'I told you so' smile. He then stopped in front of what looked like an outdoors restaurant, where na'vi sat down together and talked while the humans roasted a bunch of animal over open fire.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Steven said appearing besides Aang.

"It's incredible." Aang said in amazement, looking at the people around him.

"Yeah… barbequed spiced Hexapede is really tender." Swanson said almost drooling as he stared at the grill. "It's like it melts in your mouth, it's so *slurp* so juicy." Aang was tossed out of a loop.

"What?"

"What?"

"What where you talking about?"

"…What where you talking about?"

"I was talking about the coexistence of two different races."  
>"Oh… well I was talking about the grill menu." By the end of the statement they both stared at each other, not know what to say. Then they broke into laughter. People passing by gave the laughing two, confused stares.<p>

"Oh ho… Kid… you just crack me up." Steven said patting Aang shoulder. The avatar grinned in response. "But seriously, that is some really damn good meat."

The avatar shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I'm a vegetarian."

"Then you're missing out on something. But any way, this is the so called London trade. Once every Thursday na'vi and humans alike come here to trade goods and socialize. But the trade isn't just between us and the Omaticaya."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"There are traders here form other clans to. You see, Jake got word on that we have been dealing with his people. At first there were arguments of what and what not to trade, but when he saw that it actually got us with better terms with his people, he then suggested taking it a bit further. That's when we started to trade with other clans." At that sentence Steven gestured at two na'vi's sitting by the grill. Aang saw that they were talking wildly at each other in their native language. "Five years ago their clans wouldn't even bother to get in contact with each other."

"And now they are sharing a meal."

The engineer nodded. "It's nice when people get along." He said before turning to leave. Aang gave a quick glance at the gathering of blue people before followed him.

They continued to past more stands as they walked. But as they continued to their unknown destination, a little question continued to pop into the avatars mind.

"Hey Steven, can I ask you something?"

"Shot kid."

"A few days ago you said to Norm that you were 'stuck here with almost zero recourse's." Steven turned his head slightly at the kid's words.

"I may have said that. What's your point?"

"Then how come you can make all this stuff?" This time he stopped to look at the kid.

"First of all, the keyword is 'almost'. We still have some things that keep the colony going, however it's disappearing by the week, systems short circuit, power couplings burns out, leaking pipes, and a whole lot of other problems." Swanson returned to walk in slow pace, so that Aang followed ad herd everything he said. "Secondly, we are only trading away the things we don't have use for."

"What? But there are so many things." The avatar tossed his and in the air, gesturing at all the stands around him. "You really don't need all this?"

"If you look closely, you'll see that about all of the things around you is nothing but metal." Steven said gesturing at a stand that was trading metal canisters. "All this tools and fancy novelties are nothing but scrap metal, which we are melting down on dally basis, and we really have an overabundant of scrap metal."

"But this is good metal." Aang said by picking up a round water canister, sun light reflected over its flat surface. "It would take long time and hard work to create something like this."

"For you maybe. But for us it's simply a press of a button. Well there is a lot more button pressing and adjustments, but that's beside the point. And the material isn't hard to get. There are scrap metal left by the RDA all over the jungle. The na'vi usually uses the scrap metal they find as the main source of trading. They find it, we take it and remake it, then trade it for more. A very simple system." Aang still held the water canister in his hands, staring into the distorted reflection of himself. Thinking over the capabilities these advanced humans poses. They truly outclass the mechanical capabilities back home.

"Then, if this isn't valuable to you. Then what is?" Aang put back the canister.

"Food, for obvious reasons." Steven pointed out. "But once in a while the na'vi finds some machine component or computer part and trade in."

"Can't you just build more?"

"Yes… and no. Something's we can't reproduce, but sometimes we don't have the machinery or the tools for it to work. But there are things we can rebuild, but usually we don't have the materials to do it. And there is only two ways to get the materials we need, ether we get the scraps the na'vi finds, or we dig up our own material. Unfortunately the last option seams to always piss of the blues, so we prefer to stick to trading." Steven paused to look at his wristwatch. For some reason his bear twitched. "Speaking of witch, I have an appointment."

* * *

><p>"So… Nice weather today." Alphonse twirled his thumbs in boredom as he leaned back in the chair. "Seen anything interesting lately?...No? You sure?" The na'vi who Al 'tried' to talk to said noting, he just glared in answer. "I don't know if you understand a word I'm saying. But, I'm pretty much gonna keep on talking any way. Even though it's like talking to a brick wall." He added the last bit under his breath. The na'vi chieftain also sat down on a chair, but all he did was to cross his arms and continue to glare at the little human in front of him.<p>

His name was Atan'ekon, chieftain of the Rik'tun'vul clan. His clan is known to have the most skilful archers across the land. There were many other clans who had their share of skilled archers to. But his was the best. He knew it, and they knew it. So the question of toady is, what was he doing in the infamies London Trade? Simple, to look at a bow. It is obvious knowledge that his clan has great craftsmen of bows and arrows. Great hunters required great tools in their work, and they do take great pride in their work. But their pride and reputation were however over shadowed by the marvelous creation of the infamous sky people. Now Atan wasn't to see the sky men's tsko'layon, the 'black bow'. He has sent a so called 'order' to the humans to create one for him to judge.

He and his fellow hunters were now waiting for the one to do the trade. Atan is a patient warrior, so he has no problem in waiting. But not so patient when it involves an insufferable fool who can keep his trap shut.

"You know what would be good right now?"

"…"

"Waffles. Good ol' waffles with syrup and chocolate."

"…"

"I know what you're thinking. 'Syrup and chocolate? At the same time? Is he crazy?', Well that how my granny use to make 'em. And trust me, it's delicious!"

"…"

"It's a darn shame that Pandora doesn't have chickens. First off, no KFC. Second, no eggs, no eggs means no waffle-batter, no waffle-batter means no hot waffles with syrup and chocolate!"

"…"

"The native cuisine isn't half bad thought."

"Are you going on about your damn waffles again?" Steven's voice got every native and human's attention. "I swear, you just can't shut up about those things."

"My grandma made good waffles." Al said in defense. "Not my fault."

"Whatever." Steven said walking up to Al. "You have the package?" The dark skinned man tapped a looked box that lay on a table besides him.

"It's all there."

"Good. _Then let's just get down to business shall we?_" Steven spoke in the na'vi tongue as he turned to face the chieftain, who now stood up from his seat.

"_I want to see your tsko'layon."_ The olo'eyktan demanded as his eyes darted down on the humans.

"A yes. The black bow." Al said grinning. "You blue guys just love to give our stuff cool names." Steven almost refused to roll his eyes at the statement.

"_We have your bow."_ Steven injected before Al said anything more stupid. _"Now, what do you have for us?"_ The chieftain frowned and spoke aging.

"_I want to see the tsko'layon first."_ The na'vi said a bit more firmly this time.

"Okay. Tall and mighty wanna check the merchandise. All right." Al went down and picked up the box. He held it out so that Steven could open it. With the flip of a pair of clamps the lid swung open reveling its contents. Steven lifted up a long pitch black device with strings and weal, but it dint look like a bow.

Atan frowned deeply at this. The he spoke with a tone of disappointment and a hint of anger.

"_I demanded a bow. Not pitiful club with no real grip."_

"_But you see this is the bow."_ Steven said holding it up in front of them. _"You need to hold it here, and then you need to grab this little ting, then turn this here. And then-"_ And then two arcs of black super durable material folded out, two wheels whirled, and in the blink of an eye a string was stretched. _"- you have your bow."_

The natives reacted as expected, perplexed and confused. Steven couldn't help but to grin at their excretions.

"_Gentlemen. I present to you the black bow."_ He said holding it up to the chieftain, who carefully took the grip to examine it. The bow its self was almost as tall as the sky man. Wheels at each end of the bow stretched a black string, the spring looped between the bow arcs three times. Just the look of the bow itself confused Atan.

"_It's built from a material we call _'carbon fiber'." Steven began explaining as the chieftain continued to look over the bow in his hands. "_There are springs built into the arcs, which in turn are attached to several foldable joints, allowing it to be able to be folded into a compact state for easy carrying. And as you can see the string is looped between the bows ends more than one time. That is meant to properly distribute the kinetic energies in the bow when you fire of an arrow. Resulting in a stronger shot than you get from a wooden bow, it's also a lot quieter."_

Truthfully Atan didn't fully listen to the sky mans explanation. He focused more on the bow in his hands that threatened to overshadow his clan's reputation. The bow itself was truly unlike anything he has ever seen. He then went on to test the strings pull, the flexibility of the bow, its balance when holding the grip, and it's rather strange shape. As he did this he became more and more aware that the sky men actually did good work in building the bow. Against all the fiber of his being he admitted that they did a more that good work. Now the chieftain saw that it did indeed have potential to over shadow his clans reputation.

The chieftain shifted his focus. _"Is it strong?"_ He asked.

"_Do you know what steel is?"_ The engineer asked. The chieftain nodded.

"_Good. Do you know how strong it is?"_ Again the chieftain nodded his head. _"Ten times stronger." _Steven said ignoring the chieftains filch in surprise.

"_But so light."_ The Atan said.

"_Ten times stronger, seventies lighter."_ Steven said with a smirk. "_You can pretty much toss it in front of a hammer… angski stamped and still be able to use it afterwards."_ Now that Atan had a hard time believing.

"So are you going to try it or not?" Al said getting anxious. "We ain't got all day you know." The chieftain looked up from the object in his hands and gave a curt nod.

"Right then, this way gentlemen." Al said gesturing at a nearby archer range.

When the na'vi group and two humans arrived at the range, the chieftain plucked an arrow out if his own quiver and was about to take aim. Steven however stopped his next move.

"_Use only the last string."_ He said pointing a finger at the spring. _"Don't use the other two, you'll damage the bow. And put your grip lower, right on the softer part."_ Atan is the chieftain of Rik'tun'vul, the revered master of the bow in his land. And this little sky-man had the absolute rudeness to tell him how to use a bow. At that moment Atan could have turned around and crushed the sky-man's head with the bow, but he hesitated knowing that the sky-men around him would kill him before he and his men leaved this damned place. Instead he growled, making sure that the sky man backed off. And he did.

"Okay okay" Steven said holding up his hands in surrender. "Sheesh, I just wanna give you a tip, don't have to get so pissy." Atan ignored his comment as he stepped out on the archer range.

The na'vi archer tightened his grip, his breath became slow and heavy, the amber yellow eyes narrowed down on the target far down the range, his thumb stroke the end of the arrow. He then lifted the arrow to aim and pulled back the string slowly. His fingers twitched right before he let the string slip right out of his fingers. Then nothing.

Atan blinked a bit confused. He swore he had sent the arrow away, but he didn't hear when the bow creaks or the arrow fly with a familiar swish. Instead there was silence. He looked down on his bow and saw that the arrow was somehow missing. Puzzled he looked around, thinking that he have dropped it, but froze when he spotted the target down the range. It was a wide tree trunk with circular painting of different colors. The arrow which was previously held in Atans grip was now impaled in the yellow mark. Witch happened to be the bull's-eye.

The ten foot tall man blinked dumbly, never before have seen an arrow travels so fast, and been so quiet. No, it had to be a mistake, a onetime fluke.

"_None can make better bows that us."_ He growled under his breath as his hand went to his quiver.

Even thought the sent his arrows away in a fit of frustration, they never seemed to miss their intended target. Arrow after arrow flew through the air hitting the mark. He never seemed to bother checking if there were more. Only when his quiver finally was empty he stopped.

About thirty arrows were now imbedded into the tree trunk. Looking down the ground in front of the target he saw wooden splinters jutting out of the grass. He then realized that that wasn't splinters from the target, but from the arrows them self. Apparently some had chattered by the force when they impaled into the wood. Apparently strength and power was one more of the bows features.

Atan stepped back in awe of the sight before him and the tool in his hands that made this real. Then after a moment of processing the information, he came to one conclusion. Tsko'layon, the black bow, did indeed live up to its reputation. And as much as he hated to admit it, the bow did more than rival his clan's bows.

"_So…"_ The human with hair growing out of his face stepped over to the chieftain. _"You want it or not?"_ Atan did not answer, not right away. But when he did, he said just one word.

"_Yes."_ A grin grew behind the humans mask.

"_Good. Then let's see what you have to offer."_ The chieftain stared down at the human, still holding a tight grip of the bow. _"You did bring something to trade with that bow?... Right?"_ Still glaring. "_Cause, it's really hard to scrape up the right stuff to build that thing. Well… building it wasn't that difficult, just have to for it and heat it in the right shapes. But finding the right carbon for it was a pain in the ass. So you better have something good to give to give us, otherwise, no dice." _

Al count help but to feel a cold dangerous suspicion from watching the na'vi hunter glare down on him and Steven On instinct, his hand slowly crept up to the holster strapped to his side, with his eyes still trailed on the na'vi. The other ten foot tall hunter seamed to also do the same as their fingertip touched the surface of their knife handles.

(Ten rounds, three blues on right, two up front might charge, chieftain to close to Swanson, primary target, and another four close by.) The former soldier's eyes darted from na'vi to na'vi, training that was drilled into his mind since boot camp kicked in, assessing and judging the best possible solution to neutralize all targets if it all decides to go south. He knew that once a gunshot was heard in this place, colonists armed with assault rifles will be pouring out of the nearest doors, ready to response and neutralize any na'vi who decides to go hostile. But he wasn't so sure if the blues themselves knew about this.

This is something that he and his fellow colonists have to deal with on daily basis. The trading system was good, but nowhere near flawless. Sometimes a tall self righteous prick would come by and complain about the thing that he's buying, or how it's too expensive, or how it is in to poor condition, or just to release whatever grudge he or she as aging humans. Then if they don't leave and take a damn hint, they go local and someone will get hurt. There more respected they are, the more trouble they bring. And a chieftain who probably thinks' that he shouldn't pay for the fancy bow, is very likely a disaster waiting to happen.

Atan continued to glare down on the human in front of him. He still held on to the black bow, clearly showing that he isn't willing to let it go out of his grip.

"_Are you going to pay or not?"_ Steven said sounding a bit irritated. Atan looked over to his men, seeing that they have their fingers at the ready on the daggers. Then with a swift motion, Atan held up the black bow in front of the sky man. Perplexed Steven slowly lifted his hands up to grab the bow, and when his grip got hold off the hardened plastic, the na'vi let go of his grip and stepped back.

Al sighed with relief when the chieftain let go of the bow and went to talk with his men. His own hand went away from his fireman as the ex-soldiers arm slacked. The engineer also seamed relived.

"Thank Eywa this isn't one of 'those' days." Steven said as he hefted the big bow on his shoulder.

"Didn't he want the bow?" Al asked a bit perplexed.

"I don't know, maybe he can't pay up and saw it a as an annoying hassle." Steven said with a shrug. "Who knows. They're always so dammed uptight about everything we do." The na'vi continued to chat wildly between each others. Steven could hear world like 'not worthy' or 'untrustworthy' coming from them, as they tried to keep their voices from the sky men.

Finally something happened. Two of the na'vi hunters left the archer ground, and the chieftain approached over to the sky men.

"_Well?"_ Steven asked. _"You got something for us?"_

"_We will bring our 'offer' for the Rik'tun'vul."_ Atan said still holding his yellow eyed glare. _"Alright. What do you have for trade?"_ Steven asked curiously.

"_We don't know."_ He said flatly.

"…_You don't know?"_Steven raised an eyebrow. _Okay…um… can you describe it at least?"_

"_It is built out of metal."_

"…_Well that really narrows it down."_ He said with sarcasm. _"How about something else, something that really makes it stand out?"_

"_It's big."_ Again with the flat tone.

"_Oh come on! Yo have to give me ore that that. For all I know it could be a big pile of junk."_The chieftain said noting. Actually he didn't have to. Because there were three dire horses led by na'vi that was walking towards them, dragging a long a very big and strange thing. It was big and built of metal, and covered in mud, lots and lots of mud. Only when the tall mounts stopped to drag the big thing, Al and Steven could get a clear look. And they were awestruck.

"Wow." Al said.

"Well… I'll be dammed." Steven said in a very surprised as he saw what was dragged in. "The RDA did deploy them after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- ABOUT FU****G TIME *put the Swedish equivalent of a one dollar bill in a jar*. I am finished with this chapter. Okay, I first would like to apologies that you guysgals had to wait so frikin long. I am truly sorry and I hate myself for it. But here it is, FINALY.**

**I hoped to actually write more chapter during the summer, but I was delayed by a ton of tings, and my laziness fueled by the Steam summer sale. But I promise that I will try, try is the keyword here, to get out more chapters more often.**

**Otherwise. This chapter is a bit more focused on the life of the colonists. How they try to survive the harsh world of Pandora. And an chapter to introduce a new guy Alphonse Simmons, and as you might have guessed, he's one of the marines that decided to remain on Pandora, for some unknown reason. But we shall see in the future to what is to become of this man. Otherwise, have fun waiting for the next chapter.**


	17. Day 5

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

Chapter 16. Day 5

* * *

><p>Breathe in through nose, breathe out through mouth, breathe in through nose, breathe out through mouth. This was all he was doing. Breathing in and out and sitting still on the ground. Truthfully it isn't something to even bother with, everyone would like to sit still once in a while. But it's the length of time that nagged Tarya. Four hours, four long boring hours, the sky man sat in the middle of the field. Breathing calmly and not moving an inch from where he was sitting.<p>

At the start of the day, Aang asked Tarya and Neytiri if they first would go to the training ground that they've picked for Aang. Of course they agreed, and they were off to the small grove. When they had arrived, Aang just looked at the scenery for a moment, walked around in circles, drank some water from the nearby creek, and then sat down without say another word. Meditating Aang had called it. At first she did not know what that word meant, but now she knew very well what it involve, sitting still and not doing anything.

Motion was one of the greatest parts of being a na'vi. To catch you're pray in a hunt or to out run a deadly beast. To run without hindrance is a feeling she and many of her kind cherishes. Tarya wasn't any kind of exercise freak, but she wasn't a big fan of lying around doing nothing ether. Witch she was now doing. And she hated it.

"_How much longer is he going to continue this?"_ Tarya asked Neytiri in a very languid tone.

"_I don't know."_ Neytiri said with her eyes closed, showing that she was too lazy and too bored to stay awake. _"He's done when he's done.*_yawn_*… I guess."_

Both of them lay in the grass a few meters from the kid, both equally restless. The first half hour they tried to pass the time by passing a conversation, after that they cleaned and braided etch others hair in the creek. Talked some more and then settled down on observing the nature around them. Time passed slowly by, turning the two na'vi women restless, then tired out of boredom. And there they lay, like two sacks of potato.

"_Why is he doing this aging?"_ Tarya asked.

Neytiri left eyed opened._ "Hmm?"_

"_Why is he just sitting there?"_

"…_I do not know. He's probably just thinking to himself."_Neytiri's eye closed aging. _"Some sky men tend to do that a lot, Jake however-" _She gave a lightchuckle"-_is not one of them."_ Tarya only sighed in response. She was now sitting up to look at the sky man, seeing that he was still breathing and not moving. A part frustrated and part clam huff escaped her nose.

Once again the two of them lay on the grass, not saying a word and waiting for Aang to finish his meditation. At first, they both sat in awkward silence. But as time passed by that feeling dissipated and they returned to trying to keep themselves awake. Neytiri lay on her back with her eyes closed, probably daydreaming about something. Tarya on the other hand sat up with her head resting in her hand, keeping her view on the avatar, or at least she tried.

She would at times pas between been awake and taking on her surroundings, other times she would unwillingly take a nap. Witch she would them snap out of with a jolt. Witch she did right now. He tail shock as she ones again returned from the temporal drift. Rubbing her eyes with a hint of frustration she then returned to glare at Aang. Who was, not surprisingly, still immovable as a rock. With another sight, her head returned to rest in her hands, but before her eyelids closed shut, a blue little blur rustling the leafs.

Blinking she lifter herself up, wondering if her eyes spotted a dot of blue on a wall of green. And her eyes did not lie to her. Out of the bushes carefully and silently sneaking through the tall grass, was a six year old girl with curiosity in her eyes and a smile of intentional mischief.

Kiyeri lay low, not wanting to reveal her presence this early on in her plan. And as luck would have it, the skyman's eyes were shut, making the sneaking part a whole lot easier. And her mother has so far not noticed her presence. But Tarya on the other hand have seen her and was now staring right at her. The six year old girl's eyes met the older na'vi, and it doesn't take a six year old to figure out that the older woman was perplexed by her presence. Kiyeri held her breath when they stared at each other. Mentally she hoped that she wouldn't say anything, and indeed the older na'vi held her tongue by giving her the universal sign of silence, a clam 'hush' with her index finger over her lips. Relieved she breathed out. Indeed luck was on her side.

Tarya stared blankly at the little girl making her way over to the sky man. She did not know what that child was up to, nor did she intend to find out, she knew that it will be reveled. Just like everything else that had involved the daughter of the chieftain.

It is commonly known that Kiyeri is the daughter of Toruk Makto, the dream walker that united the na'vi to drive way the sky men. And it has made a reputation for Kiyeri. Despite her age her name is well known, even outside the clan her name is spoken of. It is sadly not about her heritage that is often spoken of. Even against the chieftains wishes, there a still those that label his child '_Yewla_'.

The sound of a happy giggle interrupted her train of thoughts. This time Tarya was slightly curios of what the girl was doing. Heaving herself up from the ground to see what the two were doing. And when she did see, her eyes shot open in surprise. Kiyeri had pulled forward one of those small human invention that left a small black trail. What was it called?... a pen. For a young girl like her to hold such a trivial human device was noting to be concerned with, it was what she was using it for that got the hunters attention. Inc black lines and circles appeared as the na'vi girl carefully drew on the avatars hairless head.

Tarya did not know if she should laugh at how funny it looked or be amassed that the young human did absolutely nothing to stop her, it was as if he was completely unaware by her presence. Kiyeri's scribbling stopped for a moment when she realized that Tarya were giving her a curios look. She looked up, their eyes met, and then the girl continued on, showing no sign of stopping.

"_Kiyeri? What are you doing?"_ Only by the sound of her own mother's voice did she stop.

"_Hi mommy!"_ Despite what she was doing, she held an innocent smile.

"_Kiyeri, my child, what are you doing to that skyman?"_

"…_Noting."_ She said still holding the pen in her right hand.

"_I can see the markings."_ Neytiri said with a scowl.

"_It wasn't me mommy."_

"_You are still holding the pen sweaty."_

Kiyeri moved her right hand behind her back. _"No I'm not."_ Despite the little girl's persistence, Neytiri kept her motherly tone.

"_It's not nice to do things that other have not agreed to."_

Kiyeri childishly pouted. _"But mommy… it's funny."_ Neytiri looked down on Aang, who was still meditating.

"_Okay it's a little funny. But still not nice!"_

* * *

><p>Tarya could only smile. To her, it was amusing to see the mate of Toruk Makto lecture her child in manners. Of course it was nothing severe, she only told her to stop poking fun of the skyman, which Kiyeri often tend to do when her mother wasn't looking. It warmed her heart to see that Neytiri wasn't only a skilled hunter or a strong woman, but also a loving and caring mother.<p>

But the smile on her lisps grew wider when sight before her came to remind of the life in her younger days. She remembered the times when she and her bother teased and tricked the elders, when she sat around the roaring fires and listened to tales about the Toruk Makto of old, the taste of the firs hunting season's spoils, the times when she had some painful mishaps and cried, but fortunately her mother came and comfort her.

Her smile disappeared at the thought of her mother. Of how one day she was there, alive and happy with father, happy with Tsuwokan and her. Only to the next day have a long knife stabbed through hear chest and to be burned to ash by raining napalm.

The sight before her, the sight of a mother caringly holding her child, the sight of them happily smiling without a worry to think of, sent a bolt of sadness and envy through her. How she missed her mother dearly.

* * *

><p>Her deep thoughts ended by a strange beeping sound. Curiously she looked around to try and hear where it came from. Her eyes were then set on the arm of the na'vi child, which had a small wrist band that emitted the strange noise.<p>

Neytiri held up her child's arm and looked on the device. When she touched it, it stopped to beep, but she didn't let go of the arm.

"_We have to go."_ Neytiri said walking way from Tarya and the meditating Aang. Kiyeri said nothing and followed her mother.

"…_What?"_ Tarya asked perplexed when she saw her walk away.

"_Kiyeri and have to go, now."_ Neytiri said not even bothering to look at the younger hunter.

"_But, what about…" She_ gestured at Aang."_…the skyman? Are you going to leave me alone with him?" _

"_He hasn't moved sense the morning," _She paused to look at said airbender._ " he'll probably stay that way another hour or so."_

"_But can't you…"_

Neytiri then turned to her daughter_. "Sweat heart. Say goodbye to Tarya."_

"_Bye."_ Kiyeri said waving her arm, and before Tarya had a chance to responded back, Neytiri and her daughter were off, leaving Tarya alone with Aang.

Sighing she sat down again, crossing her legs as she saw the forms of the two na'vi's disappear in the green. And when they nowhere to be seen she turned to face the tranquil form of the Avatar.

"_Why are you so different?"_ She asked the avatar. _"From all the sky men to walk in our lands, all those bad men, all those emotionless brutes, you… you…" _She stopped, half expecting for an answer, half hoping for him not to say a word. _"Why… did you save me?"_

No answer.

"_You could have let me drop. But you didn't… why? We have not met before, you didn't know me. For Eywa's sake I tried to stab you with my spear the moment I saw you, and you still saved my life even if it almost took yours."_

Not a word.

"_Well, I did save you from my brother. So we are even, kind of. And… I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. He just wants to protect the clan."_

Breathing in, breathing out.

"_He almost killed you, and aging, I'm sorry for that. But he…"_ A very deep breath escaped her lips. _"-he isn't himself, hasn't been in a long time."_ She chuckled. _"Would you believe me if I told you that my brother ones was a bit of a wimp."_

Silence.

"_No you wouldn't. All you see now is a cold hard warrior, determined to but everything he has into fighting sky men. But before… before he was kind, happy, he cared so much for the people around him, almost a bit too much, that at times it even annoyed me and father."_ She smiled to herself as she kept on talking. _"He got into trouble, a lot, for constantly telling other children what and what not to do. Of course it was I who had to save his hide if the other children got tired of his lectures."_

Her sight shifted from the airbender face to the dirt between her tows _"But it all changed the day the sky men attached."_ And by that the memories of her past hit her like a ram.

Raging fire, steal cutting flesh, thundering rifles, crimson mists, splinters of wood littered the air and the screams of pain. Her head pounded as she tried to suppress the memories. _(Please anything but that. Please. Remember what Tsahíki told you, it's all in the past, they all are not the same.)_ Her breath became rapid. Her four fingered hands clutched the cloth that covers her arms, as if she tried to physically suppress the memories of her family.

Calming down she leaned back, but still kept her gaze away from the airbender.

"_Ever since that day, I have been scared. I and my brother had run, hide, and fight to get away from you. Then after the turn of the second season, my brother's fear turned to hate. And… became what you now see."_ shock her head. _"Even when olo'eyktan let us in. he still fights. Even when the war is over, he still fights."_

"_And I? I cower in fear, in fear of a being that his half my size, I hide away from someone that came here for rocks, I run way from something that can't even breathe the air around us!" _She now stared down on the unmoving human, nether in fear or spite, but in genuine surprise._"But with you, I do noting of that. Why?"_

Again the human did not respond to the na'vi's question and whit that she sighed.

"_You can do so many frightening things. Out of all the sky men's here, I should fear you the most. But I don't. And that have-"_

"Did you say something?"

"WHAAA!"

Tarya tumbled back when the once unresponsive human had asked a question. It was almost surreal to know that he actually could speak. Snapping out of her sudden daze she got up to see that the human was now standing up and stretching his legs. When he stopped he looked around only to see Tarya.

"Hey… Where is Neytiri?" He asked.

The na'vi rose to her feat. "She…She have things…" She stuttered.

"Other things to do?" Aang said stretching his arm.

"_Yes._"

"Well, I bet she had her reasons." He said with a shrug. "But it's not like we can't handle things ourselves?" Tarya swallowed and nodded. "By the way, you should probably step back now."

Tarya frowned, not really understanding his last words. So she stood there in confusion as Aang shifted his stance. He took a deep breath, lifted his arms, exhaled and… stopped.

"You're still here?" He asked. She said noting. "I told you to step back, I'm going to bend now." Still noting. "Can you please walk way now? I'm pretty sure you won like to have a bolder flying into your face." But she did was to stared back confused. "You can't understand me can you?" She shook her head, with that Aang gave as sigh.

His hands shifted from fists to open palms. Then before Tarya knew it, she was sliding back away from the avatar. She gave a loud yelp as she slid to a halt. She stared wide eyed down on her feet's, trying to figure out of what just happened. Aang couldn't help but to grin at her excretion as she jumped way from the spot of dirt as if it was on fire, she even crouched down to examine the dirt she once stood on. That aside, he turned his focus elsewhere, his bending.

He lifted his right leg, to then stomp down in the soil under his bare feet. He did the same with his left leg and did the same, then his right leg aging. As he continued this rhythm, the ground beneath him started to treble. The tremors became larger and larger by each stomp he did, even Tarya began to have a hear time to stain on her feet's. Then, with one last stomp he sent an earth splitting crack right at a pair of big boulders. This massive rocks cracked to, then shattered in half. Tarya stared in amusement and fright as the stones fell with a rock grinding thud, but Aang wasn't finished.

He raised his arms forward, and pulled them quickly back. By this the boulders took flight and headed straight for Aang. Tarya would have screamed to for him to get out the way, but she turned mute when the water of the creak became alive and flung itself at the rocks, sweeping them way from the avatar leaving him untouched.

But the water didn't stop there, it let go of the boulders and turned to calmly flow around the airbender, shifting its shape and form as he moved. Then the water turned solid and dropped on the ground as a block of ice.

Tarya marveled at the avatars performance. Her mind raced as she tried to understand what the skyman was doing. Well… she already knew of his abilities, which however did not stop her from gape in wonder.

There has never ever, ever snowed on Pandora. And that is for obvious reasons, the whole word is one big rainforest. Yes, the northern and southern pole is colder, but there still has never been any snow on Pandora. So the moment she saw the block of ice, her mind quit trying to understand the whole thing. Because witnessing water been turn hard as a rock would have labeled you crazy. And Tarya really starts to question her sanity.

Aang stepped to the block of ice and put his hand on it. Goosebumps spared over his arm as his bare hand touched the cold smooth surface. That changed quickly when stream started fume from his palm, and faster than butter on a hot summer day, the ice started to melt. Fumes formed faster and faster as the flame that covered his hand increased in size. When a third of the ice had turned to vapor, Aang decided to turn up the heat. Legs shifted into a firebending stance and a bright burning blaze shot from the palm of his hand, evaporating the rest of the ice into a thick cloud of white mist.

The sudden mist floated in the air along with the light wind. Tarya squinted her eyes to try and see what have become of the skyman, but all she saw was the thick white fog. But while she tried to find the skyman the wind started to pick up its phase. Stronger it became by the second, its speed caused the mist to reform in its growing flow. Tarya had to cover her eyes when the wind started to pick up gravel and small straws of grass. And as the wind blew through the glade, the fog started to dissipate. The white mist turned and twisted when it hit the bark of the trees and danced across the leaves when it flowed through the bushes. But as son ash the wind came it vanished, leaving a now mist free glade.

After shaking her head to try and get as much grass and moss out of her hair, she looked down to see the avatar standing there in the center of the open glade. His cloths were damped and his skin was wet, the exo-mask he wore was fogged white, but it slowly vanished, leaving a clear sight of the avatars expression. And by what Tarya saw he was in deep thought.

* * *

><p>Aang looked down on his hand. He didn't know why, but the just did so. His warm-up for his daily practice has gone smoothly. He displayed good reflexes, maneuver and coordination with all of his styles of bending. Some would have called it a great performance. He would have said so himself, because hey, he's the freaking Avatar! Master of the four elements, bringer of peace, harmony and all that good stuff.<p>

But there was something wrong with his bending.

He couldn't put his finger on what or why, but something felt… wrong. It wasn't anything catastrophic or horribly problematic. No, it was just… it felt off somehow. It was like one musician in a big symphony was playing out of tune and tempo with the others. Overall it sounded and did what it was supposed to do, but there still was one part that was… off. That's the conclusion Aang came up with. He can shatter boulders with his hands, reform entire rivers, light up the night with firebending and fly above the clouds. But something about its all felt out of tune, and he had no idea why.

Running his hand over his shaved scalp he groomed in annoyance.

"Why can't thinks be simple for once?" He hissed under his breath. He then touched his face mask to make sure it was properly fitted, only to notice that his fingers were black.

"Why is there ink on my hands?" he asked confused, not noticing Tarya's smile.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Neytiri fumbled with labeled plastic canisters, her daughter was sitting nearby swinging her legs in boredom. After a bit of searching Neytiri opened up one of the containers and popped out a pair of pills. Holding a firm grip of the pills in her hand she went on to further rummage through the cabinet.<p>

"_Mommy."_ He daughter finally said with an annoyed tone. _"I don't feel sic today."_ The mother ignored her child's complaining. Neytiri finally pulled out a small yellow bag, then went over to a bottle with clear fluid water and poured it in a cup she had put on a table. When the cup was half full she dropped in the pills along with contents of the small bag.

"_You know you have to take your medicine Kiyeri."_ She said stirring the contents of the cup.

"_It's taste yucky."_ She grimaced. _"And I feel okay."_

"_It's for your own good."_ Neytiri was now holding the cup in front of her daughter_. "Pleas drink up."_

Reluctantly Kiyeri took the cup and made another grimace. Right there she would have tossed the cup away, but the pleading look of her mother made the six year old reconsider. Holding hear breath she drank it down as fast as she could. When she was finished she tossed away the now empty cup and coughed.

"_Yuck."_ She said sticking out her tongue. _"It's nasty"_. Neytiri chuckled at her child's behavior.

"_Come here."_ Neytiri sat down beside her daughter and wrapped her arm around her. Kiyeri responded by leaning onto her side.

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes Kiyeri?"_

"_My head hurts again."_ She could feel her mother suddenly stiff by those words.

"_Don't worry. The medicine will help you."_ Neytiri said with a comforting voice. And before any of them said anything else, the surrounding started to bluer before the child's eyes. She began to her head and her eyes started to flutter.

"_Mommy… I'm sleepy..."_ She said parley able to hold herself conscious.

"_It's alright my little child, you can sleep."_ Her mother said slowly stroking her chin. _"Mommy is here for you."_ With that her daughter fell into her mother's embrace. _"Mommy will always be here for you."_ She said when her thumb wiped away the trickle of blood that came out of her child's nose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- A another mystery to this tale. Why does the child of Jake and Neytiri have to take "Medicine"? Like everything else it will be revealed in the continuation of this story. But there are so many mysteries to this story. I know and that's the point, because I plan to find you wanting for more *Insert evil laughter*.<strong>

**Listening to music helps me write apparently. So I popped in some Metallica, Inflames and Rage against the machine. Yes, I listened to metal while writing this chapter. Kind of weird. But "Perfect Insanity" from Disturbed is fu**ing awesome! *One more dollar in a random jar.* Check it out; you're doing yourself a favor. **

**All right now for the important part to this note. I am now looking for a beta-reader. Yes I should have been looking for one earlier, but I tend to be a bit thickheaded at times. So now I'm actually looking for one. And obviously it's because of the sometimes misspellings and gram errors, but also to have someone actually give this story a critical eye and opinion, but also so that the dialog and writing would be improved and les cheesier. So if any of you boys and gals are interested, just send me a note.**

–**AN**


	18. Day 9

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

Chapter 17. Day 9

* * *

><p>"I… I don't know what to say." Neytiri was speechless.<p>

"It's pretty impressive isn't it?" Steven said with a cigar in his grin.

"And he just handed it over to you?" Jake asked

"Yup. Handed it over and grabbed the bow then was gone before we even began to haul it in here." The engineer's gloved hand went over the metal surface. "That Atan guy really had no clue how much more he could get from this."

"And it has been lying at the bottom of a chasm for the last, what? Ten years?" Jake asked eying the construct.

"I don't really know, but with all the dirt in the cockpit, probably."

Neytiri stepped forward and set her hand on the nearby railing. "So Chief of Rik'tun'vul gave you this?... This _Walking shield._ And did not ask for wh…" He sentence broke and she suddenly began to cough.

"You're all right honey?"

"_Give me a moment."_ Her blue hand went up to her nose. After a deep breath through the device on her nose she returned to the conversation at hand.

"Chief Rik'tun'vul did not asked what this was?" Her posture returned as she resumed talking.

"My guess is that the thought it to be another one of our abandoned AMP suit." Steven gave a shrug. "He just dropped it off and was goon. Hah… He never realized."

"And what… what is it?" Neytiri finally asked.

About an hour ago Neytiri and Jake was spending some family time with their beloved daughter. But they were interrupted when Norm came by and told them that there was something at the colony which they had to check out. Reluctantly they end their well deserved free time with their child and heads off to the glass dome in the distance. When they arrived they were greeted by Chief engineer Swanson, who told them that they had found, well traded actually, a very interesting piece of human engineering witch had to be seen with their own eyes.

But to actually see it they had to enter the human workshop. And there are complications when it comes to na'vi lungs in different surroundings. Na'vi can breathe human atmosphere without any problems, but only for the first few minutes. When they passed their time limit, their minds begin to lose control of cognitive functions, and the more time they spend outside their native environment, there les control they have. It's obviously because of the human atmosphere lacking off their ordinary substances that the na'vi usually breaths. Every time a na'vi has to enter the human environment they are given small special designed rebreather that is meant to supply its wearing na'vi with the necessary gases that allows the na'vi to not become nauseated within the next hours. The only exceptions to this case are hybrids, which can breathe in both atmospheres because that they are half human half na'vi.

So there Neytiri was, standing with her bare feats on the cold stone floor with a tiny tube going up her nose, supplying her with the substances to allow her mind to stay clear. Alongside her husband staring at the AMP suit that has causes a bit of stir roundabout the sky-men.

Now it could have been another ordinary AMP suit. But since this construct had attracted the attention of the chief himself, then by all means it must have being anything but ordinary. This was the case. Fastened to a massive steel gantry crane was a mechsuit. It was dented, scratched and missed some bits and pieces, mainly its right arm and part of the body where it was attached. The mech's long and sleek still remaining left arm was stretched out, allowing engineers to work on it.

"Neytiri, standing in front of you… well hoisted actually, is a High Mobility Module, HMM for short." The engineer spoke with a hint of glee in his voice. "A 6.4 meter tall and 1.9 meter wide combat walker, and a real beast of machinery." The engineer jerked heist hub at the mech's lower portions, which had two pairs of massive triple jointed sleek metallic legs. "See those legs? They are special manufactured Scandinavian KRAFT legs. With those attached, a mech can reach 70 km/h in less than 10 seconds on flat land. "

Neytiri Looked back and forth between the human and the machine. "That is... fast yes?"

"Hell yeah it is. And they are versatile too. Rocky landscapes, steep mountain ranges, thick jungles. It can climb anything. Perfect for forest combat."

"Then this… machine is a scout of sorts then." Neytiri said emphasizing the word machine.

"Oh no no no no, my tall blue friend. This model was built for shock and aw tactics. Strike hard, strike fast, and then out run the bad guys when they pick up some anti armor weaponry. And, as an extra... "He paused and looked back and forward between the guest and the mech. "They can jump."

However Steven seamed to not receive the dramatic effect he was hoping form as the na'vi woman seemed unimpressed. "And? All things can." Neytiri said flatly.

"Let me clarify. It can jump, really frickin high. Like 8 to 12 meters straight up." Neytiri furrowed her brow. "Don't believe me do you?" The ten feet tall woman answered by simply raising her left eyebrow. "Alright let me put it in a perspective even you can understand. When we get this thing working, it will be able to actuality climb up the home tree without much of a problem."

Her long ears twitched by the mention of her home. "_Impossible_, only an ikran can climb that far."

"Except for these."

"That is 'if' you can get it to work." Jake pointed out. "And why would you anyway? It's cool and all, but isn't it a bit of waste to rebuild this thing?"

"True, it will probably take time, gear and every material we can afford to scrape together to get it working. But as I see it, well, it might be a good idea to get it fixed. To be prepared and all." The engineer's body seamed to tense at those spoken words, as if he somehow had an inner panic at its meaning, and tried very hard to not show it. But Jake knew very well what he was talking about.

"You think that the RDA might come back." The chieftain's word made Steven tens up even more.

"No I don't 'think', I know that they will return." He said in a stern tone. "We both know that the satellite feed to earth is gone, it has been since three years ago. We have no idea of what is going on back home, and last time we saw earth, it wasn't pretty. They might be arming up for a returning assault, or they might have ignored and the forgotten about us, maybe they have found an alternative solution, maybe a world war has been broken out and they desperately need recourses, our world might have undergone a nuclear war and we are the remaining part of humanity!" Steven was now strolling around the front of the mech, causing some heads to turn at him raising the volume of his voice as he spoke. He stopped to calm down before resuming. "May be I'm over thinking, a bit too much. But I'm not going to take any chances. We are going to get this thing waking again. For when troubles arises, we need everything we can dare to spare."

Jake hated it, he really did, but he had to admit that Steven was right. There is no denying it. They can't afford to take chances. Last time they had a horde of strong and able na'vi warriors against the RDA:s security force, and they almost lost everything in the final assault. And if the RDA indeed were to return to Pandora, they would come in force, and Jake doesn't know if they will survive.

"Do what you have to do to get it working. Just don't try and strap anything dangerous to it, okay?" Jake said while adding a more serious tone at his last statement.

"Don't worry. We are already removing its weapons." Steven reached into his left pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes.

"That's good. " Jake said happily knowing that the colonist played it safe. And as he was about to leave with his wife, he got a bit curios." What weapons did it have?"

Swanson lit his cigarette and took a quick blow before answering. "The mech had twin mounted 7.21mm miniguns that where mounted on its right arm slot, we manage to cut form the torso, but the servos and ammo-feeder it used to be attached to was a total mess, so we had to remove a part of the chassis." The gaping hole in the right side of the mech proved his point.

"For the shoulder mounted grenade launcher we had to use a blow torch, luckily it didn't take too much effort. And there's a real nasty shrapnel cannon still attached to its remaining arm, we're almost done removing it." By that Jake and Neytiri looked up at the platform that held its left arm, and saw chains been lowered down and fastened around a long rectangular device to then been lifted up and pulled away from the mech by another AMP driver. But before the AMP suit had walked away from the group, Jake was able to get a quick glance of the object. Took him a moment, but he recognized the model.

It was a Terra 0.73 piercing pattern. Jake heard about them. It fired shells with the diameter of a baseball and had a reload time of 5 seconds, making it the perfect choice to take out heavy armored infantry targets and putting holes in enemy fortifications. Or in this case, shredding through Pandora's thick-skinned wildlife.

"So… Since this thing is a real nasty killing machine, how come there isn't any more of these around? I mean, why suddenly stop sending them in?" Jake said gesturing at the construct in question.

"True, but you need to understand that these things are expensive."

"So? The RDA got tons of money." Jake said.

"Yeah. But as I heard it, the higher-ups thought it to be bit overkill. I mean, why bother to deploy top of the line tech, of that time, just for hunting down blue space hippies who uses sticks and stones as weapons. It is like trying to kill a fly with a grenade launcher, no offence."

"Meh, none taken." Jake said with a shrug and turned to leave the engineer with his team. "See you around Steven." Steven waved goodbye before getting to at the job at hand.

"Right. Back to work people." With that, the two na'vi left the mech and the humans to them self.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I disapprove."<em> Neytiri said flatly.

"_Come now honey, don't be like that to me."_ Jake was almost pleading.

"_I said no."_

"_Please."_

"_NO."_

"_Pretty pleas." _Jake gave Neytiri a mock pout. _"With sugar on top."_ Neytiri kept her glare, showing no hint of giving in to her husband's demand. But her seemingly unbreakable faced broke the moment she sighed.

"_Fine, -"_Jake was about to victoriously pump his fist in the air._"-but only one." _Too then immediately stop. Suddenly growing a backbone he said.

"_I'm you're chieftain. I demand more than one."_ He crossed his arms' to display his manly prowess.

"_I you wife, your argument is invalided."_ Neytiri simply said not changing her tone the slightest.

"Damn it." Jake was defeated. _"All right…only one."_ (But really… I need more that one beer right now.)

Being the leader of a na'vi people tends to sometimes be very stressful. Especially if your closest neighbor is a technologically advanced specie from an entire different world that thinks, acts and behaves differently from themselves. With that in mind things tend to be more problematic that it needs to be. And to top it all off, a superpower fifteen year old kid from a world that is supposed to be the stuff of fantasy is running around trying to act friendly with a war scared people. Can you blame him for wanting a drink?

Happy to finally have a beer in 3 years he kissed his wife on the cheek and headed for the general direction of the bar, but stopped in his tracks the moment he felt a sharp tug in his right arm.

"_Don't think for a moment you're going without me."_ Neytiri said keeping a firm grip of her husband's arm and a cold glare. _"No with what happened last time."_ Jake sighed.

"_Relax. I'm just going for one drink."_

"_You could get… affected again."_

"_Sweetheart. One dose not simply gets drunk by one beer."_

"_You still turned 'drunk'."_

"_That was after eight beers."_

"_Jake."_

"_All right, __all right,"_ He held up his hand._"Tag__ along if you want, but watch your head honey."_ With that Neytiri let go of her husband and they headed off. Bu she let out a deep breath the moment they entered the colony's corridor.

Of all the places Neytiri ever have been to on Pandora, this was the most uncomfortable of them all, the home of the humans.

All her life she has been surrounded by the children of Eywa. Be it flora or fauna, it has always been around her. But here, where all she touched was metal, she immediately felt lost, almost helpless every time she entered this place with Jake. Just the cold lack of life around her made her queasy. She could never understand how Jake ever got used to this feeling.

Unfortunately, she was so wrapped up in her thought that she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her. But the moment she hit her head in the next doorframe, she did.

Jake could hear a *BONK* sound behind him, then an even more familiar pained hiss. Biting down a grin as best he could, he turns around to see Neytiri cursing between her teeth and her hands holding her forehead.

"_Why?"_ She hissed. _"Why can't we go through the outside?"_

"_Well, having to go through the airlock twice takes too long and is a bit of a pain."_

"_And this is not?"_ Neytiri Snarled while gesturing at her forehead, which had a small purple patch.

"_Not for me."_ Even though he is the honorable and respected chieftain, at times he just can't resist of being a bit of a smartass. And this was one of the times where he really should have stayed quiet.

Giving her husband a nasty glare, Neytiri then jabbed her arm at him and pinched him real hard. As a reflex Jake jolted upward, causing his grin to vanish the moment his head slammed hard into the metal sealing.

"Aaoh!" He groaned running hand over his head. "What was that for?" Neytiri did nothing but kept her glare glare. "All right… I deserved that one." Adjusting his vest and head gear he lifted himself up. _"Don't worry we are almost there."_

After a few more narrow hallways, the couple had arrived at the mess hall. And as they expected their arrival drew some attention. However, after several years of irregular visits, the colonists had gotten used to the presence of na'vi in their colony. When they did meet a na'vi they just said 'hi' and returned to whatever they were doing before, or started to converse. Jake however didn't bother to talk to the people around him. For the moment he set foot in the hall he made a B-line to the bar and slammed himself down on a seat.

"Pour me a cold one." He immediately said.

"Sure thing chief." The bartender replied putting forward a glass, and then went to fill it with the golden liquid of desirable alcohol.

The moment it was served, Jake picked it up and took a big gulp of it. After swallowing he breathed out relaxed sight, feeling as if all his troubles secede to exist that very moment.

"That's the good stuff." He said savoring the taste. "I almost forgot how good it tasted." Then he went for another sip, he however stopped when her realized that his wife was sitting beside him, watching him.

"_Honey. I am going to be fine."_ He said putting his lips to the edge of the glass. _"It's just a little beer, noting to worry about."_ Neytiri said noting, but kept her stare at the drink in his hand.

Suddenly he put the bear down a looked right into the eyes of his wife._ "All right. What's bothering you?"_

"_What?"_ The blue woman asked surprised.

"_You have been giving me a lot of glares today. More than unusual."_

"_I think that you should not be drinking that." _She said pointing at the glass still in his hand.

"_That much I have already figured out. There is something else bothering you. Neytiri talk to me."_ She winces when she heard him say her name. Ever since they were officially a couple, Jake had began to call her all kinds of names, like 'honey', 'sweetheart', 'baby', other things like that. At first it confused her. She didn't understand why he bothered to do it. After figuring out it was a human thing she eventually got used to it, however she still thought it a bit strange. But every time he said her actually name, he was always going to talk about something important.

"_I'm… I'm thinking about Aang."_ She spoke.

"_Aang?" _Jake however frowned. "_Is he bothering you?"_

"_No he is not." _Neytiri said raising her hand. _"He is all right. It's the whole thing with Tarya. I don't really know if she should be the one helping Aang. "_With that Jake let go of his drink and turned to his wife.

"_I bet she's probably doing just fine."_He said in a soothing tone.

"_But-"_Jake put ah hand on her shoulder.

"_And Aang's a nice kid, he'll probably understand not to do anything drastic. And he knows now of he fears, and he said that he is willing to help her."_ Neytiri didn't respond to that. Instead she went over the memories of time with the two.

Aang was one of a kind. That thing was clear as the sky above their heads. Not by his abilities and skills, but he himself is what's unique. Never has she seen so much energy in one human. To be so kind and caring, yet strong-willed for when it counts. He showed great interest in learning, egger to try new things, never showed disrespect for anybody, no matter what they did and what they said. She admitted that at the beginning she herself was a bit scared of what he could do. Of the immense power he possessed. But he never abused it or for harm, well… he did play a few pranks on a few people, but it never was in the intention of to hurt them. And she also admitted that some of them were a bit funny.

But what stood out the most was the impact he had on Tarya. The woman seemed to be more comfortable talking about humans. She had at some times when they were together tried to actually have a conversation with him. Granted Neytiri had to be the translator, because what counts for her knowledge of the human tough is nothing but a few phrases and quotes. Luckily, Aang's starting to pick up on the na'vi language rather fast, of course he was now where close of talking fluently, but it was a start.

"_She's able to say a few more words to him lately."_She admitted.

"_That's good."_

"_And she is les shy around him."_ Now Neytiri was more confident in her words._"And she is more direct to him about explaining our culture."_

"_See, you got nothing to worry about. It will be all right."_ Relived Jake returned to his drink. But before he manages to take another sip he heard the airlock opening and closing, then a familiar voice.

"Hi guys!" It was Aang. And he was somehow very early back from her time with Tarya.

"Hello… Aang. You are a bit early to…" He pauses when he actually saw Aang. "Where's your pants?"

And indeed Aang was standing there in his underpants, an exopack in hand and a grin on his face.

"Oh them?" He chuckled. "Funny story actually… I lost them." To be baffled was an understatement for Jake. Neytiri on the other hand was awestruck, like the rest of the colonists that where staring at the pants-les airbender.

"You lost your pants? How did you lose- Wait… are those bite marks?" And indeed there were several bite marks all over his thighs.

"These? Well… yes. Yes these are definitely bite marks." He said with his grin slightly fading, clear showing that he was in pain. "Is Ariel around?" About every colonist pointed at the corridor that led to Ariel's quarters.

"Thanks." He said before limped over to the direction which they were pointing.

It probably took five minutest before they all had registered what just happened. And Neytiri was the first one to act.

"_We should portably she how Tarya is doing."_ She said sounding a bit worried.

"_Agreed."_ He said, but instead he turned toward his beer. "Right after I had my fill."

"Jake!"

"_Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming."_ He said reluctantly letting go of his drink. (A mouthful of beer and this is what I get? What a pain.) He mentally whined as he followed his wife out the airlock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hell, it's about time! And there goes my Starcraft 2 reference (The chapters name is 'day 9', what did you expect?). Annyyyy wahyyyy. The thing Steven got for the bow was apparently a kickass mech suite, that's cool. Got the inspiration of watching Hawken beta game play. And it looks awesome, keeps reminding me of <strong>**Akira**** (with I highly recommend for you people to read, seriously, go and read it you won't regret it). And Tarya apparently tried to go alone with Aang. Witch obviously it dint go so well.**

**Merry chrisms to you all and happy dooms day, for it didn't happen! So really…STOP it all right! Enough with these stupid predictions that the world will end, for they will never ever come through! But who am I kidding, we are all human, coming up with stupid crap is in our nature. But I'm getting off track here. Happy holyday and merry charismas and a happy new year.**

**And of course, happy Birth day Puffgirl1952, it nice to see that people care for what I do. -AN**


	19. Day 11

**The bridge between Universes**

-AVATAR-/-Avatar last airbender- crossover

**(I do not own any of this, they belong to their respective creators James Cameron/ Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is a fan fiction only.)**

Chapter 18. Day 11

* * *

><p>Fluffy clouds dotted the sky and the sun was up, shining as bright as ever. Its rays of light broke through the thick green crowns of Pandora's trees, giving the ground pleasant contrasts of shadow and light. On the ground sat Tarya, wagging her tail while enjoying the scenery around her. Well… to be honest… she tried at least. Filtering out all the noise of tumbling boulders, roaring flames, rising water and shouting winds made it a nightmare to try and enjoy the clam scenery.<p>

But truth be told, it was not the only thing that was on her mind. The memories of two days ago occupied her thoughts. That was the day when Tarya took the deliberate decision to watch over Aang on her very own. What happen that day… didn't go as she had imagined.

The day started of nicely with Aang and Tarya trekking through the jungle. It all went without a hitch. Despite Aang been human and being at a physical disadvantage compared to Tarya, he did not seem to stumble through the nature like most of his kin would do. Instead he moved gently and quietly by using his airbending to augment his agility, which in Tarya's opinion was quite impressive.

So they made their way thought the jungle, but they weren't wandering aimlessly. No, today they had a planed destination, the feeding grounds of the Sturmbeest.

-Now for a another Pandora documentary-

Sturmbeest, Talioang in the native tongue, are 4.5 meters tall and 6 meter long herbivores and is known to be the main source of material and meat. In short, it's the Pandora equivalent of a Buffalo, but way bigger. Unlike buffalos they have three pairs of legs, no fur and their thick leathery skin is a blend between indigo and orange. They also have a big horn sticking out in front of the head. Even though they are a bit mentally slow and a plant eating specie, they will not hesitate to use it against a threat to their herd.

-End of documentary-

And the moment they arrived, Aang wanted to ride one. Tarya, obliviously severely perplexed by the human's suggestion of action, did her best to prevent him from running out on a feeding ground for beast that dwarf the human to a ridicules level.

Believe it or not, she actually managed to convince him that it wasn't such a bright idea and it did bring the avatar to reconsider. But, after losing the sight of him for just a moment, she then found Aang out on the feeding ground, carrying through his not so bright idea.

Later that day, a herd of Sturmbeest's was spotted carving a new path through the wilderness, smashing and crushing about anything that came in their bath. The people were rather perplexed by this sudden outburst of these beasts. Under normal circumstances it is the na'vi that riled up the Sturmbeest's to hunt them. They send them into a stampede such as this and put them down with arrows in there wind pipes. But it was too early for the hunting season, and now word was given from the chief for a hunt.

The confusing was calmed when a hunter saw the cause of the disturbance, or rather, the one fool that were riding at the helm of this mayhem. He said that the he saw a bald skyman, with blue markings on his head and arms, held on to the bull of beasts with his pants tied to its horn, screaming with excitement form the top of his lungs.

Luckily enough it didn't bring any major ramifications. Yes, there were a fallout with the na'vi, accusing the avatar of been a reckless child. But many recognized and accepted the fact that he is new to their world and that he can learn from his mistakes. After all nobody got hurt, except for Aang. Why he used his pants to get a hold of the beast, nobody wanted to know.

So even though a path of the forest has disappeared from existence, Aang got of relatively well, with the obvious ramification of the people being a tad bit more scared of him. But since when do people feel safe around someone who pulled a stunt like that? Answer, not the na'vi that's for sure.

The colonist however, being the radical humans they are, thought it was cool, really crazy, but mostly cool.

"Hey, Tarya!" Tarya snapped out of her thoughts when he heard the human. "Helloo… Pandora to Tarya, you hearing me?"

"Y-yes." She hastily answered. "Yes. I... am here." Even though her English vocabulary isn't up to standards, she still manages to hold her own in communicating with the human, even though she stutter when she talked, and added with her phobia of humans makes it even harder for the girl.

"So. What's today's agenda? I have already done all my training routines for today. " With that he gestured over to the glade behind him, which appeared to have had a nature equivalent of a refurnishing. Despite seeing Tarya's perplexed and slight amassed excretion he continued to speak. "Is there something you have planned for today?"

Tarya however haven't planned for something this day, she actually didn't want to guide him on her own again, not for a while at least. But Neytiri's stubbornness managed to change her mind. And there she was, sitting on the ground with a nature bending human by her side; obviously way to excited for his own good to explore the world around him, and Tarya had no idea of what to do, and not knowing what to do in the presence of a human, kick-started her phobia.

Tarya tried to form the proper words to tell Aang that she actually had no plan for today, but mere sound that resembled word came from her lips.

"I-Ia… Te-u… omum…"

"What?" He asked while giving Tarya a confused look. "What are you saying?" Again she tried to speak, and again only a mumble of word came. And it dint help that Aang began to lean closer to her to try and distinguish her words.

"Wa-ato … cloud…"

Then out of the blue. "You want to look at the cloud?" The avatar said resuming standing upright.

Tarya frowned. (_Clouds? I said nothing about cloud_.) But before she had time to correct herself, Aang smiled and said.

"That's a great idea!"

(_It is?)_

"We've been spending so much time on lessons about the world, looking at everything in so close and confined perspectives, so why not sit back and see it as a whole picture. Tarya, you're the best teacher ever."

_(I am? Of course I am… but clouds?)_

The Aang hastily added. "Okay maybe not as good a Katara, Toph or Zuko… But you are defiantly I the top five." With that Aang gave her another bright smile and a thumb up. Tarya didn't understand the gesture, or what he had said, but she didn't really care. Now they had something to do for the next few hours.

* * *

><p>"Hmm… We should have thought this through more carefully." Aang muttered to himself as he looked upwards. And what he said was indeed true. Above him there were big and cotton fluffy clouds slowly drifting across the blue sky, a tad bit windy but otherwise calm. That however was impossible to be seen because of the big roof of green tree leafs that covered the heavens. Sure, there was a few holes here and there to let sunlight in, but did not allow the human and the na'vi to see the sky as a whole, which is what they actually wanted.<p>

So the duo concluded on the ingenuous, and most obvious, solution to find a spot where the trees open up to the blue sky. That however had yet to be found.

"Hmmm…" He said to his blue companion. "This complicates things a bit." Tarya gave a curt nod at the airbender's statement. "Any suggestion on what we should do now?" Out of suggestions Tarya said the first thing that came to mind.

"We can walk… further." She suggested.

"We can do that… but." Aang groaned quite loudly. "Waking is so boring!"

"Walk bore you?" She asked surprised.

"Well kind of. I have nothing against walking. But it's… its just so sloooow." He dragged out the last word with a sulk, making Tarya even more confused.

"Run then." She suggested.

"Yeah but... " Aang looked at the na'vi with a cheap grin. "Not trying to brag or anything, but I'll probably out run you by a mile or so."

That sudden statement took her by surprise. "I run fast!" She retorted, feeling bit les tense.

"Not as fast as me."

"I have long leg than you."

"That didn't help you when we ran up the hometree."

"You have…_cheat_… start."

"Okay, I may have jumped ahead, a little, but I still got up top first." Tarya huffed at the statement. Somehow she suddenly got a bit competitive.

She huffed. "I climb fast than you."

"No you don't." Aang had a bit of smugness in his voice.

"Yes I do." She retorted.

"Nope. Not a chance."

"Yes. I. Do!" Tarya was now looking down on the avatar, with a competitive glint in her eyes.

"All right." He said standing up on his feet's, the pointed at the massive tree they were resting under. "First one up this tree wins." At that the na'vi stood up, accepting the challenge.

As the two got into position for the climb, neither of them noticed a flicker in the air that was at the edge of tree line, watching them in silence.

* * *

><p>"Ready." Aang said with a self assured smile behind his mask. The na'vi guide standing right beside him.<p>

"Get set." Tarya's muscles tensed, her ears raised and her breath became deep, waiting for the signal to come.

"GO!" She sprang in to action. Her hand grabbed the bark with slender dexterity, and then began to rapidly ascend, leaving the human on the ground. She could not refuse to smile to herself when she looked back to see the skyman just standing there, doing noting while she was taking the lead. That however didn't last long. Right when she was about to grab the first branch, a powerful wind hit her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she saw the skyman effortlessly jumping up the massive tree trunk, leaving her in second place.

"Are you coming Tarya?" She heard his voice from green canopy above her. Immediately she muscles tensed, not wanting lose sight of him a second time, she picked up her pace.

"_Me and my stupid mouth."_ Tarya muttered under her breath as she grabbed the next strongest branch. _"Climb the tree, yes climb the tree. What was I thinking! Stupid."_ And she continued on as she assented up the tree.

As Tarya climbed up the massive tree she gave her best effort to keep the avatar in her line of sight. And to her credit she gave a decent try at that, but when it came down to it, the avatar ascended up the tree with a literally 'breeze', making Tarya twist and turn her head so fast that she almost became dizzy. But even if she was so far behind, she did not show any sign of slowing down, in fact she was picking up speed.

Climbing higher became harder on the na'vi. The braches became thinner and thinner by each climb. But Tarya continued on, her mind set on reaching the green canopy as fast as possible. Then, worst possible thing that could occur to a na'vi, happened at that very moment.

Tarya panted deep as sweet ran down her blue neck. She jumped to get to the next set of branches, the moment her weight pushed down on the wood under her feet's, a sickening crack sounded in the air.

In split second notice Tarya felt that her right foot stepped on nothing but splinters and air. Her eyes widened and every muscle in her body tensed that exact moment. Fast as her instinct and reflexes allowed, she reached out and grabbed the closes solid object. Her arms reached out, but they grabbed noting rigid enough to hold her. It didn't matter though, for whatever she grabbed slipped out of her hands when she fell.

Leafs, twigs and small braches hit her hard as she tumbled down, flailing her arms and legs to try and slow down her fall. The only thing she could do was too scream as she descended to her death.

Then in her dire moment, luck decided to give her a little help.

A thick and sturdy tree branch slammed into her upper torso, and with long arms, quick reflexes, and some strong determination she managed to grab a hold of the life saving wood, with the unfortunate price of every bone and muscle in her upper body been consumed by utter pain.

Biting back a painful scream as best she could, Tarya was now hanging from a tree, and there was still a long way down. Determination still in her heart she tried to claw her way up into a safer position on the branch. And she managed to do so.

Panting from lifting up her body, she finally lay down on the tree branch as her entire upper torso ached in pain, lazily looking up at the tangle of branches and leaf above her to see a few rays of sunlight shining through the green roof. A shadow suddenly loomed over her head.

"Are you all right?" Aang asked crouching over Tarya, looking conserved.

She dint answer right way. "…I fine."

"I heard you scream a moment ago, are you sure you are all right?" Tarya said noting and continued to lie still. "Did you fall or something?"

"…No." For some reason the prideful part of her mind seemed to be reluctant to show weakness, so she continued hold back the truth. "I… I… tired. You climb… I rest." She closed her eyes to avoid looking up at the skyman, and to emphasize on her wish to "rest", hoping that he would leave her alone.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Aang asked.

"Yes… Go." Tarya voice had a hint of irritation. "Go…climb up" Aang hesitated to say another word, but he just turned around. Tarya sighed in relief when she heard him slowly walk away from her.

Aang however stopped after a few steps and turned around, then sat down crossing his legs in front of her.

"Tarya." He began. "I know you fell down, and I'm not going to think any less of you that you tripped and fell." Tarya opened her eyes look up at a calm and serious face behind the mask. "But I'm not going to allow a silly race to stop me from helping you."

His words slowly sank in for Tarya, and after a moment of silence between the two, she asked. "Why?"

A smile appeared on the avatars face, "Because that's what friends do. They look after each other." To say that Tarya was stunned, would be correct assumption. She was indeed really shocked for the sky man to actually say that, but also how he had said it. When Aang had spoken he didn't pun any emphases on any word or sentences, he just said it as if it was the most obvious thing to say. As if he really meant it. But the fact still remained that Aang, a person wish she just had met two weeks ago, and who is from a race that she still terrified of, and that possesses very dangerous abilities, had just called her a friend.

Thoughts of surprise, paranoia, shock and a whole slew of other feelings whirled around in Tarya's mind. And she had no clue witch one to pick. Her paranoia screamed to her that it was a ploy to trick her to lower her guard. Reason told her that he could have done that a long time ago. Fear then took hold and told her that with his powers he could really hurt her. Memory then reminded her of the first day they meet, how she would have fallen to his dead if not for the intervention of the skyman.

She knew from experience that the sky men were dangerous. She knew very well the harm they have caused, and by that, she never imagined it to be possible to be friends with one. But at the same time… she was willing to take the chance.

"You see me as friend?" She finally asked after a moment of calm.

"Of course I do." Aang said.

"Why?"

"Well… why not?" With that statement Tarya looked up even more perplexed at the avatar. "I mean, you're the only one who volunteered to help me fit in here. That's really nice of you. And you go out of your way help me out with a ton of things to, and I'm really grateful of that."

"But I-"

"I know you sometimes freak out a bit when I do some crazy thing, and well…" he chuckled light to himself. "…I can't really blame you since I tend to do all kinds of crazy things where I come from. But the thing is… you are willing to stick around with me, despite everything I do. Even though I do something stupid you are still there... So… yes, I see you as a friend. No! I see you as a good friend. And I couldn't wish for any more than that."

Tarya stared, out of sheer astonishment she stared at the avatar. Never had she imaged a human to say something like this. To be so opened and sincere about it all, yet to smile at the legitimate care in is words.

Tarya sighed deeply before she lifted her body from the tree trunk, then, when they were at the eye level.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Aang then noticed her subtle effort to try and rub her eyes.

"Were you crying?"

"No… dirt in eye." The avatar smirked, knowing that it wasn't the entire truth.

Tarya Returned on her feet's and is ready to go.

"All right, now let's get you up top." Turned, rather dramatically, to Tarya and said. "Tarya, grab my hand!"

For a moment she hesitated, not knowing what was running through the unpredictable mind of the avatar. She finally decide to grab grabbed it and go along with whatever that came next, what came next she never would have foreseen in a million years.

Aang pulled her of the branch.

The moment her mind had registered that she once again was falling. Aang had managed to wrap her cloth covered arms around him.

"Whatever you do, don't freak out and let go!" He shouted. The 'not letting him go' part she understood fully, but the later… not so much, with is why she screamed as they tumbled down.

Then it happened. Right before they were going to become a red splatter on the ground. They have stopped falling. Instead they began to slowly rise. She was flying, there was no familiar bond with her ikran, no tough hide under heels and no rein by her arms, and yet she felt her hair been blown back by the wind.

The wind.

It was then that she took notes of the sphere of air in the avatars pawns.

Aang gritted his teeth, focusing all his willpower on holding his air scoter in its spherical form. He had done this thing several times before back home, carrying his friends on his back as he rode the air scoter, mostly with Katara, and it wasn't so hard. He had to compensate for the higher center of gravity and the extra weight, but all of them were humans. Tarya wasn't.

A bead of sweet rolled back from his forehead, hands held firm to maintain the shape and speed of the scoter. It was working. The two were slowly going up above the branches. But the strain on the avatar to maintain the scoter grew the higher up they came. And soon he would not be able to fold them both in the air. Aang was forced to make a desertion. Otherwise they both were going to fall again.

A flash was all there was and all that he needed.

Tarya could have sworn that for a mere moment the human's tattoos turned form vibrant blue to bright white, right before the sphere of air grew twice in size and sent them rocketing upwards with a great burst of speed. She had to bury her face in the avatars back to avoid all of the leaf and twigs that hit them both when they blasted through the enormous green canopy. When she no longer felt any more hitting her body, she lifted her head to the sky, only to close her eyes by the sudden light.

Aang shouted joyfully in the bright rays of the sun while Tarya were satisfied by hanging on to something sturdy and firm, which of course wasn't the skyman. When they broke through the green Tarya bolted to the closest tree limb that was strong enough to hold her. Hands secured firmly she then focused on the avatar. Who now was jumping between trees, sending all critters flying when he jumped on the neighboring trees.

"That was fun!" Aang shouted, jumping over and landing right beside Tarya, hands raised to the sky. "And look, clouds! Big fluffy and…" His words were stuck in his throat the moment he looked up at what he was gesturing at.

Polyphemus is a gas giant which is 2/3 the size of Jupiter which has tree moons orbiting it, Pandora is one of them. Of course Aang did not know this, because all he saw was a giant blue striped planet floating in the sky with a pair of smaller ones to.

It has been a lot of rain these past few weeks. And with a lot of rain follows a lot of clouds. Because of that Aang has not been able to see the gas giant. He had heard about it from the colonists. But since he however comes from a society where the level of astronomy and stargazing is considered ancient by the colonists, he just became confused when they did try to explain.

Only now has he actually seen it. And it totally blew his mind.

"Wow." He finally said after spacing out. "So this is what the whole moon ting was about?"

* * *

><p>After soaking the spectacle, Aang winded down a bit and decided to do what they were supposed to do, look at the clouds. Tarya and Aang lay back on the most securers spot on the tree and enjoyed the view. Enjoying the wind as it ruffled leafs and sent the white fluffy entities lazily drifting across the blue sky, giving both the human and na'vi a feeling of calm.<p>

Although Tarya could not help but to think of the glow she saw before. Questions continued to pop up in her mind about the sudden phenomenon. She knew very well that sky men weren't capable to glow, nether during day or night.

_(How can this one differ from the others?)_ She thought to herself.

…

_(Of course he differs from the others, have you forgotten about his abilities!) _She realized with a mental curs. After a sigh she returned to her thoughts. _(But why does his marking glow?)_ And she continued like that, lost in her thoughts trying to understand it all. Then when she has given up trying to come to a conclusion, she decided to ask him.

She turned her head to face the airbender. However she turned back whenever she was about to say something. Still her fear to speak with a skyman lingered, or was it just her been nervous, maybe both. But, when she did get a look at Aang, she couldn't help but to notice a sad expression on his face. As if he was longing for something, or maybe someone.

Finally after she managed to work up enough courage, she said. "Are… you…sad?" The question broke the silent atmosphere around them. Though Aang seemed to not have heard the question, for he just lay there and continued to look at the clouds above. Nervously licking her lips, she prepared to ask aging. That wasn't needed.

"I miss my home." He said with a sad tone. "My home… my friends." The last word seemed to carry more weight in his sentence."And I want to return back… But don't really know how to do it." That sentence more than confused Tarya.

"Why not return… back to sky? Sky men come from sky." And it was true, to the understanding of a na'vi. There are those na'vi who actually do not know of the human home world just believe that humans came from the sky itself, not from what was beyond it.

"Their home is not my home." Aang sat up, looking towards the horizon. "I know it sounds weird but… Norm and the others have showed me pictures and… "vids" , I think he called them, of what their home looks like. And it looks amazing, I mean really! They have stuff there I could never dream of, tons of incredible things, like-like buildings that pierce the sky, flying machines, something called toothbrushes, don't know that they are but they look cool, light bulbs, tech-tablets robots, holograma-jig, popsicles and lollipops!"Aang had the biggest grin on his face right now. Then, that grin slowly washed, and he returned to his gloomy tone. "But…None of it exists where I come from. They don't have benders. And mi friends does not exist there."

A long silence came between them by the end of Aang's sentence. Tarya was quite because she dint want to Aang to become sadder for been home sick. Aang was the one to break the salience this time.

"You know. The clouds here actually remind me of one of my friends." With that Taryas ears twitched in mild curiosity.

"Who?" she asked.

"Appa."

"Who is Abba?"

"No, no, it's Appppppa." He said stretching out the 'p'. This caused the na'vi to give a little chuckle, bringing a faint smile to her face.

"Appa is my flying bison." Aang continued. "He and I have been together through thick and thin."

"What is bison?" Tarya asked.

" … How do I explain this?" He paused for a moment to think. Then an imaginary candle went up in his head. "I know, Imagine him been like an ikran, loyal to a rider."

"You have ikran?"

"No. I have a bison. Instead of having giant lizard wings, a bison have six legs, two horns, a massive tail and lots and lots of fur. And he also has an arrow on his forehead, just like me." He said pointing at his tattooed arrow.

"…Fur?" Tarya asked looking perplexed.

"Yes fur."

"What is fur?"

"Its hair but shorter, and it covers the entire body." The weirdest and most disturbing image of an ikran appeared in Tarya's mind, and it has been burned into her memories. Forever.

"So yea, Appa and I have been friends since we both were young. I have taken care of him, he have taken care of me to." A deep sigh sight escaped his lips. "And the fun we used to have flying together." Tarya ears twitched.

"Flying."

"Yea. He and I have flown across the whole wide world together with all our friends." A nostalgic smile appeared on his lips. "All before I became older and my responsibilities as the Avatar increased, I haven't flown for fun in a long time." He returned to lie back and look at the cloud, his mind going through memories from when he was much younger.

There was a different story with Tarya thought. For now she knew what to do the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"This… is… AWSOME!" Aang shouted from the top of his lungs as he held on Tarya. And it was a wise choice since they both were on the same airborne ikran. High above the forest of Pandora, Aang and Tarya were soaring across the sky on her mountain banshee. The banshee made some squeals of annoyance, since he wasn't used to an extra passenger.<p>

"I thought Neytiri said that only a na'vi can ride these." Aang shouted through the wind.

"Yes, I ride the ikran, you are follower." She said as she told the banshee, drought her Tsaheylu, to tilt a bit upwards.

"Work's fine for me!" Aang said giving another joy filled shout when flying creature made a sharp turn.

And from that moment forward to the rest of the day, together they flew together across the blue heavens. They made twirls and turns in the air, they flew both high and low, sometimes they calmly glided across the clouds. Once in a while Aang would jump of the banshee, more than once, to free fall down to earth. This scared Tarya of at first, but she then came to accept it, since the avatar had his airbending to rely on, so he wasn't in any danger, and she managed to catch him every time. He also did rearrange the clouds into different forms with his water bending. The results were… amusing to say the least, even Tarya couldn't help but to chuckle at the avatars creativity.

Then came the time where Aang had to return to the colony. When the sun was about to reach the horizon, Tarya and Aang made their way to New London across the orange sky. With a graceful glide and landing, they stooped a few passes from the big glass dome. Aang and Tarya jumped of the banshee. The avatar stretched his legs while the na'vi tended to her mount. Her hands slowly ran across the green banshee's neck, making it purr in delight, at the same time she kept her eyes on the human.

"Wow. That was amazing!" Aang said finessing the last of his stretches.

"We should do this more often from now on. If you're friend don't mind it hat is." The banshee made a soft hiss. "Don't know what that means but I'm going to take it as a maybe. Well se you around." He turned around towards the colony.

"Aang." The avatar stopped and turned back around. " I… like to… thank… you." She said looking down on the avatar, still stuttering with her English.

"Thank me? I was the one in the backseat. You're the one who flew the ikran. And that was a ton of fun!" He said with a big grin on his face. "I am the one who should that you." Tarya smiled but shock her head.

"No I… thank you for…for calling me…" Her words got stuck in her throat. She knew the translation, but for some reason she just could not say it. Her hands griped her cloth covered arms.

Aang chucked. "You don't have to thank someone for been their friend." He walked over to up hand on her shoulder, but decide to scrap that idea since she was twice his length.

"Just know that I am you friend, and that I will always value you as one. Because that's what friends are for." His time when he looked up into those amber yellow eyes, and now he saw a pair of different eyes, much different from how they were from the first day he saw them, a pair of eyes without fear. With that he turned and walked to the colony. "See you tomorrow Tarya!" He said waving goodbye.

Tarya felt good, really good, actually she felt great. She mounted her ikran once more. The beast felt its master's joy as it spread its wings, wondering why the little hairless creature made her so happy, then it decided to abandon that thought and focus on flying. But neither of the beast nor the na'vi noticed a flicker in the air.

The close to invisible flicker moved silently through the jungle. Twilight rays of light passed trough it, as if there was nothing there. But yet there was a flicker something had to be there. It moved with incredible nimbleness and agility thought the thick forest, trying to avoid any attention, and it went unseen and unheard. Then it suddenly stopped.

Leafs and twigs swept aside from a small hiding hole under a tree, revealing a metallic container the size of a large suitcase. Then the device began to float in the air, as if a hand was lifting it up. Then, the flicker began to give of a small with blue glow. Now instead of a flicker, there stood a man.

He was a bit tall, above medium height. He had ink black hair that went to his neck, but some of it was tided into a small pony tail. He wore ebony black grey armor that covered everything but his head. There however was something very strange about his armor. It wasn't made out of bulky ceramic plates or hardened vest that is often seen amongst the humans. Not it appeared to be made out of something more plastic. And the arms and legs, they appeared not to be actual flesh and blood, but synthetic, moving in a very unnatural manner. What stood out the most was his face. His skin was a bit pale. Though that did not really mater since it was his eyes that stood out the most. Were his eyes are. There is a… mask of sort, only covering his eyes and the edge of his cheeks and jaw, and the mask seemed to be fused with the wearer. And finally where his actual eyes are, there are two white glowing slit. And finally on his back there was a sheathed sword.

The devise in his hands opened up and lights began to flicker on and off rapidly, it appeared to respond to an orange glow that had formed around the man's right arm. A moment passed by before a synthetic voice came from the device.

"Identification required. Failure to do so will result in termination of this unit. " The man then spoke in a husky voice.

"Identification, field operative numerous 56439032345 dash 123247." An orange screen flared up.

"Identification recognized. Mission directive?"

"Direct link to HQ. Mission code: "Reality walker". Mark urgent." He said without pause.

"Affirmative." Said the emotionless voice. And he waited, be it a moment he waited. Looking over his shoulders, keeping an watchful eye on any wild creatures, indigene populous, or worse the avatar.

A new screen faired up, revealing another man sitting back in a chair. He was bit older that the first one. His hair brown was fined combed and well kept. Instead of dark armor, he wore a black expensive cut suit with fine white trims at the edges of his collar. The man held a fine glass of bourbon with ice in his right hand. His face was a bit elderly, not wrinkled, but clearly old enough to have lived through a lot of experience. His eyes stood out the most. They were sharp, almost analyzing, displaying an intelligent and sophisticated mind behind those eyes. The irises appeared to glow on the screen.

"Yes?" The older man said in a cam tone.

"Sir. I have located the Avatar." The man on the screen allowed a smile to pas his firm excretion.

"Excellent work. What is the current status of the boy?"

"He is alive and well, allthough he appears to have befriended the native species and this world's human populous." The man on the screen took a sip of his alcohol.

"What of the gene-seed?" He asked after the glass left his lips.

"I have confirmed its existents, and it is already growing. I can safely confirm that our sources were correct."

"Good. Now we know that we have one more accurate source. What else?"

"There has been no more entries here than me, sir."

"Then the deity managed to seal his entry, that's more good news." The smile on the man in the suit grew.

"Shall I kill him?" He with the armor asked.

"No." The man in the suit said flatly, his smile gone.

"Sir?"

"In this stage, the death of the avatar would be more damaging than beneficial. The original plan must come through first."

"And what if it does not, what if Ozai fails to do what he promised?"

"Then see if there is something to salvage from the situation. Otherwise, terminate Aang with extreme prodigious. The avatar is not allowed to become a threat to our organization."

"Understood sir." The man in the armor said with a curt nod.

"Now return to forward base and await further orders Kai Leng." With that, the elite Cerberus operative closed the device and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I'm BACK! Noting more to say than I am so horribly sorry for the unnecessary long delay, But promise you, my loyal readers, that I will print out many more chapters much quicker during the summer.<strong>

**And yes, for those who recognize that name, that is indeed lieutenant "bastard" Kai Leng, and if you knew that name, you can probably figure out who the other man was. And I have many more great plans in mind for other people who have an "interest" in the Avatar. And have fun waiting for the next chapter. -AN**


End file.
